TFA: Glimpses
by Black Oracle
Summary: Post-TFA. Optimus Prime and his crew have returned to Cybertron with Megatron as prisoner, but things are far from over. Chapter 29: "Invasion - Pt. 7.5" - In the wake of Ultra Magnus' deactivation, Optimus Prime is faced with a familiar difficult choice: should he terminate Megatron?
1. Eulogy to a Fallen Hero

Had to take a little break from my "Tales of the Last Prime" ROTF fic and felt motivated to write something in the TFs: Animated universe instead. This short one-shot fic is a little dedication to Prowl after his death. It's set after the end of the show with Optimus and crew back on Cybertron and is written primarily from Optimus' point of view. Note the _italics_ indicate Optimus' thoughts.

In memory of Prowl.

**Eulogy to a Fallen Hero**

Lost in his own thoughts, Optimus Prime was oblivious to the low chatter of the crowd around him.

Walking steadily and humbly toward a public stage in Iacon's main ceremonial courtyard with crowds of Cybertronian onlookers on either side of them, Optimus and his team, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Jazz, carried the body of Prowl in an open case on their shoulders. Sari was flying close by them.

Hundreds had gathered for the public funeral ceremony to honour a fallen Autobot hero: Elite Guard members, cyber-ninja trainees and the general Cybertonian public. Ahead of Optimus and his team, Alpha Trion, Cliffjumper, Perceptor, Arcee, Jetstorm, Jetfire and a sullen-looking Sentinel Prime stood in two lines flanking either side of the public stage. Optimus noted without judgement the absence of Ultra Magnus due to his current status of still being in medical recovery.

The former Earth-stationed Autobots reached the front of the public podium and slowly lowered their precious cargo onto the ground. Ratchet, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Jazz then positioned themselves around Prowl's body, leaving the front of his case visible to the watching crowds. Sari landed near to her friends and bowed her head.

Optimus Prime paused in front of Prowl's dark and still body. He shut off his optics momentarily and heard Prowl's voice in his mind.

"_Stillness... Be silent..."_

Optimus thought solemnly how Prowl had always tried to teach them all to be still and silent more often. He onlined his optics again and for a nano-klik, he believed Prowl was simply meditating in his open case before him, lying still and silent in focused concentration as he often used to. But cold reality quickly replaced the young Prime's illusion of his deceased comrade.

Concealing his quiet grief as best he could, Optimus looked up again toward the public stage waiting in front of him. Sympathetic and reassuring expressions from Ratchet, Bulkhead and Sari, a subtle nod from Jazz and a faint smile from Bumblebee encouraged Optimus as he made his way toward the podium.

With an intake of air, Optimus Prime ascended the public stage. Silence descended upon the watching crowds. Carrying himself with dignified composure, the young Autobot captain walked steadily toward the voice projector at the centre of the podium. Taking centre stage, he fearlessly confronted the Cybertronian crowds gathered below him. They waited attentively to hear what he would say.

Optimus gazed down heavily once more to the bottom of the stage at the fallen hero they had all come to pay tribute to, then he lifted his head and began to speak clearly and sincerely. His once young and inexperienced voice now resonated deeply with the weight of burden.

"It is not often that we encounter kindred sparks. But I have had the honour. When I first met Prowl, he was lost in life as I was. We shared much in common."

_I see the frustration in his visor optics again. I hear the anger in his voice, as clearly as if it were yesterday._

"_First I fail to protect the protoforms and now this!"_

_The crack of the hard rock as his fist slams into it echoes._

"_Do you have any idea what it's like to embark on a path only to find it so completely twisted and turned that you have no idea where you are?!"_

_His inner turmoil roars out to me. It connects to me._

"_Oddly enough, I do."_

Optimus' dim optics were the only betrayal of his internal state, but he did not falter in the delivery of his speech.

"Though he was aloof from the rest of us in the beginning, Prowl learnt gradually to become a member of the team."

_He approaches me, offering his cooperation for the first time._

"_You're not alone. A wise bot once told me a machine is stronger than its component parts. Only I had to learn that the hard way."_

_He holds his hand out to us. We lay our hands over his._

Optimus' voice rang strong in the audio sensors of the listening crowd. Rarely had the young Autobot captain ever felt more certain about what he was saying than he did now.

"I am privileged to have known him and had him fighting by my side. He was a bot of great honour and astonishing skill and ability, a true cyber-ninja to the core."

_I am telling Ratchet that I cannot do it. I am not ready._

"_Are you forgetting what happened the last time I tried to fly? If I couldn't handle Starscream's fembot clone, what makes you think I can take out three Omega Supremes?"_

_His jet thrusters raise him into the air beside me. For the final time, he offers me his assistance._

"_Because I'll be right by your side. I know Master Yoketron would say it's the ninja-bot, not the weapon."_

Optimus pushed down the dull but constant pain in his spark.

"He respected life in all its forms and took the time to stop and observe the world around him. He learnt much from watching the simplest of things."

_His back is turned to me as he gazes up at the old tree growing through the roof of his room._

"_All this organic life, this...nature, it refuses to be contained, such a force of will. But everyone here is blind to it. They all rush to see everything but never sit still long enough to experience what is around them."_

A small smile tugged at Optimus' lips as he recalled the simple memory, but then the smile quickly faded.

"Prowl knew the meaning of sacrifice more than anyone. He has demonstrated it with his own."

_He lies lifeless in Jazz's arms._

"_He gave up his spark to save us."_

_I begin to move toward him. It can't...it's not..._

"_No."_

Optimus' blue optics fell.

"It is thanks to you Prowl that the Allspark is once again whole. You have given us back our source of life. For that, all of Cybertron honours you."

Optimus watched as his Autobots carefully lifted up the case containing Prowl's body again. They carried it toward a circular suspension pyre generator that was glowing with gold energy a short distance away from the stage.

"Prowl, our fallen hero, friend, brother, we dedicate to you our highest respect and gratitude. You sacrificed yourself to save us and others. We will carry you for the rest of our solar cycles in our memories."

A teary-eyed Sari hovered close by as Ratchet, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Jazz placed the case down on the ground near the pyre generator and carefully lifted Prowl's body out. They brought him to the gold light of the pyre generator and released him above it. Prowl's body was held suspended in the gold light for a moment then began disintegrating. The crowds of hundreds of Autobots watched in solemn silence as Prowl's remains were transformed into glowing gold particles that scattered into the air.

"Rest peacefully, Prowl. May you be reunited with Master Yoketron in the Well of Allsparks."

Some of the glowing gold particles drifted toward Optimus and swept past his face. The young Prime gazed upward at them as they floated up into the dark star-filled sky.

_I will see you again, my friend._

Optimus sent his final words up with the departing gold particles.

"Until all are one."


	2. Not In Your Programming

I've decided to add this new TFA short fic to my first one '**Eulogy to a Fallen Hero'** to begin a new series of short post-TFA ficlets.

This story is intended to be a series of TFA short fics set after the end of the show when Optimus Prime and his crew have returned as heroes to Cybertron. This is not meant to be a TFA continuation series as such, more just brief 'glimpses' (hence the title) into possibilities of what could have happened (or what i would like to see happen rather) after the show ended.

This second little story could come after or before Prowl's funeral from the first story. I'll let you all decide for yourselves how you would like to organise all these short fics chronologically. This second story also comes primarily from Optimus Prime's perspective (like most of my fics) as he pays a visit to Ultra Magnus at a Cybertronian Infirmary. It's short and sweet. Enjoy.

Note the italics indicate Optimus Prime's memories.

Transformers and all related characters are the the property of Hasbro.

**Not In Your Programming**

The newly repaired body of the Autobot Supreme Commander lay motionless beneath him on a repair bed, still hooked onto spark support systems, optics offline, apparently in stasis. Never had he looked so fragile, so weak.

Optimus Prime stood beside the vulnerable body of Ultra Magnus, gazing down at him in solemn silence. Cybertron's new hero had been granted access to see Ultra Magnus soon after returning to Cybertron. He now was alone with him in one of the Elite Guard Infirmary's private quarters.

Though it was a heavy weapon that seemed too large for the young Autobot captain to bear, in his arms, across his chest, Optimus Prime carried the mighty Magnus Hammer confidently and with silent strength.

His gaze shifted to the giant hammer in his hands.

"_We need to use the Magnus Hammer."_

"_I...we can't use that."_

He felt the weight of the hammer, its power, its burden...

"_I told you we need the Magnus Hammer!"_

"_I...I just don't feel that using it is in my programming."_

"_Sometimes fate makes its own programming."_

Optimus' hands tightened around the hammer's thick handle. His optics shifted back contemplatively to the body of Ultra Magnus that was laid out beneath him.

"_And Prime, don't try to be a hero. It's not in your programming."_

His mind travelled back to his final battle on Earth. With the great weapon of Ultra Magnus in his hands, Optimus Prime had struck down the feared leader of the Decepticons. Wielding its power, he had defeated Megatron.

"_I know you don't think I'm programmed to be a hero, but work with me will you!"_

Dropping the hammer horizontally in his grip, Optimus Prime leaned forward and gently laid it beside Ultra Magnus. He then stood back.

"I believe this is yours, Ultra Magnus," the young Prime said respectfully in a low voice, "Thank you for lending me your weapon, Sir. I would not have been able to bring Megatron back to Cybertron without it."

"_I always knew you had a special spark, Optimus. And your stellar cycles of service have more than proven it."_

Optimus' blue optics fell sadly.

"You told me before that I wasn't programmed to be a hero...," he uttered tonelessly.

"_Cadet Optimus, you are hereby...expelled from Autobot Academy and ineligible for service in the Elite Guard."_

"_I had hoped that someday you would achieve greatness, perhaps even prove yourself a worthy Magnus. But clearly being a hero is not in your programming."_

"You were right," Optimus continued quietly, "I wasn't programmed to be a hero back then..."

"_Do you have any idea what it's like to embark on a path only to find it so completely twisted and turned that you have no idea where you are?!"_

"_Oddly enough, I do."_

A firm look of self-belief slowly rose in Optimus' blue optics.

"But you were also wrong," he quietly declared down at Ultra Magnus, "Because I learnt to become a hero on Earth. I had to fight there to protect us all from the Decepticons. I was the only one there who could."

"_Well, Optimus Prime, it appears you were right about the Decepticons."_

"I went against my programming, the rules, what everyone told me. I was pushed, looked down upon, faced impossible odds, but I made a stand and held on to what I believed in."

"_But there are times when following your gut is more important than acting by the book. Wouldn't you agree, Optimus Prime?"_

Optimus' gaze drifted upwards.

"All my life, I dreamed of being a hero. And now, after fighting, after sacrificing, I finally know what it means to be one. I wasn't programmed for greatness like you said, Sir, but fate has made me become more than what I was..."

"I agree, Optimus Prime."

Optimus' optics widened in surprise and dropped back down as he heard Ultra Magnus' voice. The Autobot Supreme Commander was looking up at him with a tired smile.

"You weren't programmed to be a hero. You have grown into one instead," he breathed heavily.

Ultra Magnus lifted a weak hand up toward Optimus. The young Prime reached for it and grasped it firmly. Pride glowed in the weary face of Ultra Magnus. His words reverberated powerfully in Optimus Prime's audio receptors.

"You have proven yourself capable of greatness, Optimus Prime. I knew you could."


	3. Clearing Cobwebs

Even as Optimus Prime returns to a hero's welcome on Cybertron, some personal issues and wounds still remain fresh and unsettled in his spark. Moving into a new living space, Optimus reflects on his long-gone past with Elita One and his encounters with Blackarachnia on Earth in recent times.

This fic could be considered to come after Prowl's funeral and Optimus' visit to Ultra Magnus in the previous two short fics. Or you could read it as a stand-alone. Works either way.

Note again that the italics indicate Optimus' thoughts and memories.

**Clearing Cobwebs**

There was a an acknowledging beep from the sliding doors as Optimus Prime entered his new living quarters. The automatic lights switched on as he stepped into the room and the sight of a high-standard living space greeted his surprised blue optics. Taking a few more steps further into a modern-designed seating area, the young Prime dropped the metal box of belongings and supplies he was carrying to the floor and, resting his hands on his hips, scanned his new sumptuous living quarters. It was wide, spacious, well-lit and furnished and had a wonderful balcony view of Iacon through sliding glass doors on one side.

Optimus had to marvel at it. The Council had really been generous to him in offering him this new living space. But then why should he be surprised? After all, he and his crew had brought the feared leader of the Decepticons and his notorious lieutenants back to Cybertron in stasis cuffs. All of Cybertron was hailing them as heroes.

Soon after arriving back on Cybertron, Optimus and his team had become the focus of great interest from just about everyone: the Council, the Elite Guard, scientists, the media and the public. Suddenly bots that had never paid them much attention before were coming up to them with detailed factual knowledge about them from their records. Even bots they had never met before were hearing about them. It seemed like almost every bot on Cybertron was eager to find out more about the Space Bridge repair crew that had captured Megatron. The praise and questions they were being inundated with by random bots was fast becoming overwhelming. It was getting difficult avoiding all the attention nearly every time they were out in public.

Bulkhead was being recognised for his Space Bridge expertise. Bumblebee had been acknowledged as an Elite Guard warrior (finally authorising his unofficial use of battle-grade stingers). Sari had been approached with a degree of wariness and curiosity at the same time, but she was fast learning to adapt to Cybertronian life. And she seemed certain that she had a purpose to fulfil linked to protoforms. And Ratchet had managed to avoid much of the attention by keeping himself behind doors and occupied with looking after Omega Supreme and Arcee.

As for Optimus himself, the members of the High Council were taking particular interest in him, especially Councillor Alpha Trion. The old Autobot representative for the civilian guilds of Cybertron had spoken with him informally already, wanting to get to know him better. Optimus felt almost as if he was considering him as a candidate for something, some position or role, though Optimus could not guess what exactly. Alpha Trion was quite skilled in ambiguity, but he had expressed concerns over Sentinel Prime's rapid and eager attempt to rise to power as the new Magnus whilst Ultra Magnus was still in recovery from his attack.

Optimus did not know what Alpha Trion was intending for him if anything, but the aged bot obviously had thousands of stellar cycles of experience and wisdom behind him and Optimus instinctively felt he could trust him. Alpha Trion had personally insisted that he should move out of his previous old, small and humble living quarters into a new one, a very classy new one by the looks of it.

Optimus sighed uncertainly as he took in the sight of his wonderful new living quarters. So was this supposed to be amongst the luxuries that recognised heroes enjoyed? Was this a part of his reward for capturing Megatron and his Decepticon warriors, bringing home a reactivated Omega Supreme, saving Earth and by extension Cybertron and returning stolen protoforms and a re-forged Allspark to Cybertron?

The whole experience of returning home to a hero's welcome on Cybertron had been incredible and surreal, something Optimus had dreamed of but never expected to happen. Going from lowly Space Bridge repair bots to heroes of Earth and Cybertron had been an impossible achievement. And now, it felt strange to be receiving recognition and rewards after all the battles and personal struggles on Earth.

But it didn't feel right or appropriate for him to be enjoying anything too much, not after all the destructive and desperate fighting and their loss of a comrade... He and his team had done only what had to be done in their situation on Earth. Everything they had done and achieved there was remarkable, but it hadn't felt that way when they had been risking spark and limb against the Decepticons. Optimus had learnt that true heroes didn't do what they did for rewards or glory, but because it was the right and necessary thing to do.

Optimus shut off his optics. He saw Prowl's dark offline body once again.

"_He sacrificed his spark to save us."_

His optics came back online.

They had paid a heavy price for their victory over the Decepticons. Optimus wasn't sure it had been entirely worth it. But then, this was what real heroes had to live with: loss. This was what real heroes did: they sacrificed. He accepted those truths bitterly.

At least Prowl had been honoured and sent off properly at a public funeral which Optimus himself had delivered a eulogy at. But nothing could ease the terrible absence of the ninja-bot in his team. His death had made their victory over the Decepticons a hollow and solemn one. After everything they had been and pulled through together, all the battles they had fought side by side and survived on Earth, why couldn't they all have made it through to the end?

Pushing aside his unhappy thoughts, the young Autobot captain knelt down to begin unpacking his box of belongings. He lifted open the lid of the metal box and began taking out old possessions and placing them on the highly polished metal floor: worn gear, basic tools, data-pads, picture frames...

For a few minutes, he silently unpacked his personal items. He checked his wrist chronometer at one point for time. He had an appointment with several old Autobot Academy classmates in a mega-cycle at Macaddams Oil Bar, a reunion organised by Sentinel Prime oddly enough. Optimus had been rather surprised when Sentinel had approached him in an uncharacteristically friendly manner soon after his arrival back on Cybertron, insisting that they should go out for an oil drink with some of their old cadet friends from their Academy days to celebrate his triumphant return home.

Sentinel inviting him out for a celebration outing? Optimus had been suspicious obviously, but Sentinel wouldn't take no for an answer from him. And he had apparently already made arrangements with their old Academy friends to come. It would have been impolite to all of them to refuse. Sentinel had said they were all eager to meet up with him again. No doubt they wanted to hear his accounts of his time on Earth. Somehow, Optimus was not entirely comfortable with the prospect of being questioned by his old Academy friends of what he had been through.

Optimus shook his head. He was not looking forward to this old Academy reunion, less so because he was not sure of Sentinel's motivations for organising it. He had not really been in contact with any of his old fellow cadets for over a thousand stellar cycles. His Academy days had long ago become soured in his memory ever since his expulsion from the Academy after...the incident...on Archa Seven...

As haunting thoughts of the past entered Optimus' processor, his fingers picked up an old portable holo-projector from the metal box. Optimus gazed down at it with an expression of sad recognition.

_Just put it away._

His fingers drifted toward the activation button on the device, almost as if they were being drawn there by an invisible force. He pressed it.

A holographic projection of an old video popped up into the air in front of Optimus. He was paralysed on his knees as his blue optics were hopelessly fixated on the images playing before him. They were images of Elita One...

Elita was laughing. She had her slender fingers held to her lips in a mild attempt to stifle her laughter. Then as she settled down, Elita's gold helmeted turquoise face lifted up toward Optimus, smiling sweetly. Her large bright blue optics widened in surprise when she realised she was being filmed.

"Optimus, is that thing on?" she asked.

"Yes," the watching Optimus said simultaneously with his recorded voice from the video. A small blissful smile manifested on his face as he recalled himself standing behind the camera again. He was lost in the memory of the images playing before him.

"But I'm not ready yet!" Elita protested.

She began quickly wiping and dusting away at her face and body with her hands, primming herself before the camera.

Optimus heard his own young laughter from the video.

"Elita, you look beautiful! You always look beautiful! Trust me."

"_Because I'm the one who left you behind. Sentinel's not the one to blame for what you look like."_

Elita stopped and looked up at Optimus again. An alluring smile and slimming of her optics made Optimus gaze forlornly at her again.

"_What I look like is only half the story. What I am is a lot more complicated."_

Elita began approaching closer to the camera, closer to Optimus. Her voice dropped to a subtle flirting tone.

"You think I look beautiful, Optimus?"

"_Leave me alone. I don't want you to see me like this anymore."_

Optimus listened to himself stumble clumsily with his words.

"Well, yeah...I mean...not that I'm...trying to hit on...you..."

"_In spite of everything, my feelings for you are still hardwired into my circuits."_

Elita was up close to the camera and Optimus now. The paralysed young Prime felt his spark stop in his chest.

"_Come closer. There's something I have to tell you."_

Elita tilted her head slightly and seemed to gaze at Optimus thoughtfully, still giving him a flirting smile.

"You sure you're not hitting on me, Optimus?"

"_Hold me closer."_

Optimus stumbled again.

"I...no...no, of course not! You're my friend, Elita. I wouldn't try...something like...that..."

Elita's expression seemed to fall ever so slightly. It was barely detectable.

"_I've already waited. For a thousand stellar cycles."_

"You 'are' a good 'friend', Optimus." Her voice seemed flat, almost...disappointed.

"_Let me earn back your trust."_

Suddenly Sentinel appeared next to Elita. He draped one thick arm over her shoulders.

"Elita, if you're done modelling for boring camera-bot Optimus here, maybe you'd like to spend time with more exciting company. There's a party down town tonight and I've got an extra ticket just for you."

Sentinel winked and grinned at Elita in his most overt display of dashing charm. His sizable chin couldn't possibly have looked more bloated than at that moment Optimus thought with dry humour. With a brief dismissive wave to Optimus behind the camera, a cocky Sentinel began guiding Elita away from the view of the camera and Optimus. The reminiscing Optimus sighed. That was so typically Sentinel. Always there when you didn't need him. Elita turned her head to cast a final glance back at Optimus as she was being led away. There was a strange look of longing in her optics...

"_You came back for me."_

Optimus reached out with one hand toward Elita's departing holographic form. His fingers tentatively touched her transparent image.

"_I promised I would."_

Then the holographic projection vanished. The video ended as Elita and Sentinel disappeared from view. Optimus slowly dropped his outstretched hand back down to the holo-projector device held in his other hand. He cupped the device tenderly between his palms. It was a precious recorded memory. But was it wise to keep holding on to such painful reminders of the past now?

Optimus' mind wandered back to his Earth encounters with Elita, 'Blackarachnia' he mentally corrected himself. Elita, the one he remembered, was gone. She really had perished on Archa Seven a thousand stellar cycles ago. Now there was only the techno-organic Decepticon Blackarachnia in her place. She had become hard, unforgiving, distrustful, manipulative. Another part of Optimus sprang immediately to her defence against such critical descriptions; she was deeply hurt, desperate for a cure, abandoned, alone...

Optimus' spark sank in his chest. What had happened to Elita One, her transformation into Blackarachnia, was his fault, no matter how justified, right or unintentional his actions had been that fateful day on Archa Seven. If he hadn't acted to save Sentinel, he would have gone back in for Elita. Then they all may have perished in the explosion... And if he had only thought to search for Elita after the explosion despite the absence of her energy signature on his scanners...

Optimus' head dropped to his chest and he brought his arms around himself for comfort. It didn't matter what his reasons were, he thought glumly. The fact remained that he had left Elita behind...

In his mind, the nightmare replayed itself as it had done countless times over the last thousand stellar cycles. He watched again in numbing horror as her fingers slipped through his winding cable, as she descended screaming into the exploding cavern, as he cried out her name in vain...

"_ELITAAA!"_

His hand reaching down hopelessly for her, falling out of his reach, plummeting further and further away, disappearing into the explosion, too fast, too far, too late...

A sharp gasp escaped Optimus' vocaliser as the merciless vividness of the memory seized him. His arms tightened around himself instinctively.

He recalled the last time he had seen her on Earth...

"_This time, we're not leaving without you!"_

"_This time, __**I**__ am!"_

Optimus shook his head in a feeble attempt to clear the cobwebs of his memories, but they always clung to him. He rose to his feet then, abandoning his unpacking. His optics were drawn to the glass doors that led out to a balcony overlooking the city of Iacon. He noticed one of Cybertron's two moons shining in the dark sky outside. Keeping the holo-projector device in his hand by his side, he moved toward the glass doors to get a better view of the celestial body.

The glass doors slid open automatically as he neared them. A cool Cybertronian breeze blew over the young Autobot captain's face as walked out onto the balcony. He shut off his optics briefly to enjoy the feel of the refreshing breeze. When he onlined his optics again, Cybertron's second moon filled his vision, large and luminous, similar to Earth's single moon. She was a beautiful sight. Subconsciously, Optimus' fingers tightened slightly around the holo-projector device in his hand.

Where was Blackarachnia now, Optimus wondered? Where had the transwarp energy from Wasp, 'Waspinator' Optimus corrected himself again, sent her? Was she in trouble? Was she causing trouble? Was she thinking of him like he was of her right now? Probably not. He imagined thinking of either him or Sentinel now would bring up too much bitterness and anger in Blackarachnia. She probably tried to keep them out of her mind as much as possible whilst focusing her concentration on her sole purpose of curing herself of her organic contamination. That was all she lived for now...

"_I am really looking forward to being all bot again."_

...or was it? Despite what Sentinel had said in contrast to him after their last encounter with Blackarachnia on Dinobot Island, Optimus still believed that she had sacrificed herself to save them from Waspinator's transwarp explosion. And then there was the time before when she had left the antidote for her lethal venom for him to save Bumblebee and Prowl... Perhaps there was still something left of the Autobot Elita One left in her after all, the aspect of herself that once cared for her friends, disguised well underneath the seductive and dangerous techno-organic Decepticon visage...

"_Leave me alone. I don't want you to see me like this anymore."_

Most of the time, Blackarachnia's lulling words had been deceptive fronts to get what she wanted from others or to allow her to get close enough to others to strike at them. But spun into her web of lies had been fragile sincerity. At the heart of her deceptive and spiteful persona, there was concealed pain, suffering and longing. It was hard to decipher her true feelings. She had built a complicated protective shell around herself. Optimus felt like he had only glimpsed a fraction of the true extent of Blackarachnia's complexity.

Only one thing was for certain about Blackarachnia, Optimus thought sadly: her trust in him and any other Autobot had been broken, and he was not sure he or anyone could ever mend it again...

A soft beeping suddenly emitted from Optimus' wrist chronometer. He lifted his arm to look at the time again. It was time to go. Optimus sighed wearily. He really did not feel in the mood to be socialising with others right now. But he had agreed to meet his old Academy classmates. He couldn't disappoint them. And besides, he couldn't dwell on the past forever. He couldn't wallow in guilt over mistakes he had made before. He had to move on. He had to be strong and rise above his problems, not only for himself, but for others who depended on him as well. And now that he and his team had arrived back on Cybertron as heroes, it was a chance for a new beginning for them all, a chance to move out of their past shadows and start their lives anew.

Optimus gazed up heavily one final time at the moon, his expression one of melancholy. He had a feeling in his spark that his and Blackarachnia's paths would cross again someday. Perhaps he still could reach though to her, to the small part of her that was Elita One, the next time they met. Maybe the Elita he once knew wasn't completely lost. Maybe she could still be saved. Maybe one day, she would be able to forgive him for leaving her behind...

"_Come with us, Elita. We'll find a cure together."_

...Maybe. He dared to hope.

With dull optics, Optimus turned to leave the balcony area.

Unknown to him, somewhere far away, a familiar set of four red optics were gazing up sadly at another moon. A dark purple and black female form curled up in the centre of a giant spider web. Her hand stroked empty space beside her. A glistening tear streamed down her face.


	4. Catching Up

And now, after my little explorations of Big Convoy from BW Neo (in _Soliloquy of A Mammoth_) and Scourge from Robots in Disguise (in _Autobot No More_) (thank you to anyone who checked those out!), I'm back with a new little TFA update. This time, we catch up with Ratchet and Arcee.

**Catching Up**

"_What's your name, soldier?"_

"_Ar...Arcee...Sir..."_

"_Don't call me 'Sir'! I work for a living. Name's Ratchet. You got that?"_

"_Ye...Yes, Sir. Yes...Ratchet."_

"_Use it on me. Full blast. Wipe...my memory core."_

"_What? Arcee...no."_

"_Ratchet, the access codes in my processor are crucial to the war effort. If Megatron gets them..."_

"_You're overloading the EMP!"_

"_Arcee! NOOOO!"_

"_Ratchet..."_

"_Ratchet? Is that you?"_

"_Arcee... You remember?"_

* * *

"Arcee?"

Arcee onlined her optics again at the call of her name. The city of Iacon lay spread before her. She looked down at the rising buildings and lights from her elevated position on a balcony of the Iacon Central Infirmary. Then she turned to face the one who had broken her silent reminiscence: Ratchet.

The aged Autobot war veteran approached her with an amicable smile.

"How's the updating process going?"

Arcee returned his amicable smile.

"As well as can be expected."

She turned back to gaze down at Iacon again.

"So the war really is over?" Her question carried a hint of uncertainty, the evidence of her stellar cycles spent offline.

"Yes," Ratchet said gently, still sensitive to Arcee's outdated psychological state.

"And yet you and your current crew were still fighting Megatron on that organic planet," she pointed out, looking back again curiously at Ratchet.

Ratchet sighed heavily, casting his weary old optics to the floor.

"It's a long story."

"I'd like to hear it." Arcee took a few steps toward Ratchet. "All of it. Everything you've been through whilst I've been offline."

Ratchet gazed at her sincerely. His tone was genuine.

"Arcee, you don't owe me anything."

Her earnest optics remained fixed on the old Autobot medic.

"On the contrary, I owe you for fulfilling the duties that I could not. I owe you for mentoring Omega Supreme. I owe you rescuing me from the Decepticons on more than one occasion. And I owe you for bringing me back online again."

Ratchet chuckled lightly.

"Actually, you have my, err, 'human' friend Sari to thank for that last one."

Arcee nodded with a thankful smile.

"Yes, her as well. But that does not change the fact that I owe you a great debt of gratitude."

Arcee reached for Ratchet's hand. He stiffened as she lightly took a hold of his fingers.

"We met only briefly on the battlefield," she continued, seemingly unembarrassed by her contact with Ratchet's hand, "where I had been damaged and in shock. And after that, you spent a lifetime taking over my duties for Project Omega. I can never repay you enough for everything you've done for me and Omega Supreme."

Then Ratchet reciprocated her touch. His fingers tightened around hers.

"Just seeing both you and Omega online and fully operational again is enough reward for me, Arcee. Believe me."

Arcee's other hand rose to touch Ratchet's battle-scarred face. A sad expression crept into her well-preserved features.

"How long have you burdened yourself with guilt over what happened to me, Ratchet?"

Ratchet did not reply, but his falling optic ridges told Arcee enough. She lowered her head.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

One of Ratchet's optics ridges rose instantly in puzzlement.

"**You're** sorry? For what? It's my fault that your memories were wiped."

Arcee did not lift her head to look at him.

"For all the grief I've caused you over the stellar cycles. And for the tremendous responsibility I left in your servos."

Uncomfortable memories echoed through Ratchet's mind.

* * *

"_You...You alright, Arcee?"_

"_Who's...Arcee? Where are we? What's going on? Do I know you?"_

"_Did the intel bot give you any information about the access codes she was carrying?"_

"_She had a name, Sir: Arcee."_

"_You must gain the trust of Omega Supreme."_

"_And then what? Teach him how to be a doomsday device?"_

"_You taught me to protect like an Autobot, but all I did was destroy like a Decepticon."_

"_We do what we must, even if it sometimes doesn't make sense."_

"_I...don't understand."_

"_I'm not sure I do either. Just rest now, old friend. You've earned it."_

"_Noooo! I didn't bring you back to life just to watch you self-destruct!"_

"_I am programmed to protect and sacrifice if necessary."_

* * *

The blue light of the old Autobot medic's optics softened. Bringing both his hands up, Ratchet laid them on the sides of Arcee's shoulders in a comforting gesture. In truth, it was as much for himself as it was for her. She brought her gaze up to meet his again.

"It's all in the past now," he said peacefully. "I don't regret my friendship with Omega Supreme. And I don't regret finding you on the battlefield all those millions of stellar cycles ago."

Arcee offered a simple smile. The two Great War survivors fell into a comfortable momentary silence. Then Ratchet dropped his hands from Arcee's shoulders.

"What will you do now then?" he asked. "Stay in intelligence?"

Arcee shook her head.

"No. The war, and my role in it, is over. It's time to put aside old memories and forge new ones."

As he watched her, Ratchet thought passively of Blackarachnia, Optimus' former Academy friend now turned Decepticon. He thought of what Optimus had told him about her, how she had never forgiven him for leaving her behind on Archa Seven and for her techno-organic transformation. Where Blackarachnia had suffered the memory of abandonment and traumatic mutation, Arcee had suffered an opposite fate: the erasure of all her memories. It was a reversal of tragedies. Ratchet wondered glumly which was worse: being unable to forget painful memories, or losing your memories and forgetting everything?

Arcee's gentle blue optics wandered away from her male companion. She stared into the distance over the structures of Iacon.

"Y'know, it feels like it all happened just last solar cycle for me," she mused. "Being captured by Lockdown, the blast, then waking up to see you again. Everything occurred within the space of less than a cycle for me. I remember nothing in between."

She returned her attention back to Ratchet.

"We never got the chance to get to know each other, Ratchet. I don't know anything about you other than that you were a field medic in the war. Yet you thought about me all these stellar cycles."

Ratchet's old optics fell subtly at the sides.

"It's hard to forget someone whose memories you've wiped."

Arcee drew a little closer to Ratchet. A warm smile graced her pink features.

"I think it's finally time for us to catch up with one another, Ratchet. I'd like to get to know you better."

Slowly, a rare smile of youthful charm manifested on the old Autobot medic's face. For a moment, time reversed and he was a young bot at the start of the war once again.

"My name is Ratchet. I came online in the second quarter of stellar cycle 36297.4. I graduated from Protihex Medical Mechanical. As an Autobot medic, it's my job to save lives..."


	5. Friends Once Pt 1

After a 2 week break, I'm back with another update. If anyone's been wondering where I've been, I have three words for them: 'Auto Assembly 2010'! It was last weekend, and I had the time of my life! I was part of a script reading alongside Scott McNeil and Garry Chalk! Whooo!

Just to let readers know, I may not be updating as frequently as I used to from now on. I've got other work that I need to get down to, so less time for fiction writing. Thanks to everyone who has thus far been reading and reviewing my stories!

In this chapter, we check back in on Optimus. On an earlier and unusual invitation from Sentinel, he attends a celebratory gathering at Maccadam's Old Oil House that consists of some of his former Academy friends. But despite being heralded as the new hero of Cybertron, Optimus finds himself still stuck in dark places...

Note that _italicised_ words indicate Optimus' thoughts and memories.

******Friends Once - Part 1**

"A round of oil for the new hero of Cybertron and his friends. On the house."

An orange-coloured fembot elegantly balancing a tray of oil beverages on one hand stopped at a large circular table crowded by the company of Optimus and eight of his former Academy fellows. She began distributing the square glasses of oil amongst the group of bots. Hands reached out across the table to claim the oil drinks.

"Outstanding!" Twin Twist, a white and blue bot with double spiral drills emerging from his back, praised as he drew two glasses of oil toward himself. He then pushed one of the glasses over to his brother next to him, Topspin, also of white and blue colouration and with a blue optic visor. The duo simultaneously picked up their glasses and took in the fragrant scent of their oil drinks.

The orange fembot placed the last glass of oil down on the table. Then with a flourishing smile at Optimus across the table from her, she turned and left back for the bar area of Maccadam's Old Oil House. Optimus' blue optics swept over the glasses of oil on the table before him.

"That's awfully generous of them," he commented.

"Hardly surprising," a light pink and white-faced fembot next to him chuckled. A pink helmet with four prominent protrusions on the sides and two horns on the top adorned her head. "It's thanks to you that Maccadam's is open for business again after all. This place would still be closed under Sentinel's, er, our 'temporary' Magnus's orders if you hadn't brought the biggest war criminal of Cybertron back in stasis cuffs. Maccadam's may only be running in a limited Autobot-controlled capacity now, but still, at least it's open again. So enjoy the Visco on the house, Optimus. I'd say you've earned it."

The light pink and white fembot gracefully slid a glass of oil across to Optimus' fingers resting on the table. Optimus offered her a small smile.

"Thanks, Ariel."

"No. Thank **you**, Optimus," she gently countered. "For quite possibly saving us all from a future Decepticon invasion."

Optimus shook his head subtly.

"Don't over-glorify it, Ariel. I just..."

Pyro, a large, blue-headed, masked bot with a red and yellow body, interrupted.

"Don't 'over-glorify it'?" he nearly bellowed in amazement. "Optimus, for once in your life, stop being so modest! **You** captured **Megatron**! The feared leader of the Decepticons! And two of his highest-ranking lieutenants to boot too! No Autobot could ever dream of accomplishing that! You've just proven that you're something exceptional! You're a **real** **hero**!"

"Better get used to it, Optimus," Springer, a green bot with broad chest plating and jump jet modifications on his shoulders quipped. "You're a role model now." He rose to his feet and smiled broadly at Optimus. "And you know we gotta toast to our role models."

Springer raised his oil glass into the air before him. "A toast to Optimus Prime! Cybertron's new hero!" he heartily declared.

Glasses of oil went up around the table.

"To Optimus Prime!" the rest of the company chorused.

The first mouthfuls of oil were downed.

Hero. Optimus pondered his mixed feelings around the term as he poured his oil into his mouth. He was a hero, yes...but not for the obvious reasons his present company were honouring him for, not for capturing Megatron...

_Lying there in the smashed concrete street, body fractured, broken...my system's shutting down for the last time..._

"_So this...is what it feels like...to be a hero..."_

_Darkness..._

Heroes made the hard choices. Heroes sacrificed to do the right thing.

Prowl's image flickered in Optimus' mind.

Heroes were willing to go offline to save the ones and things they cared about.

Optimus lowered his glass of oil back down onto the table and stared distantly into its dark brown liquid content. His reflection in the oil looked back at him.

"So tell us what it was like, Optimus," Rapido, a red bot with a turquoise head and wheels on his shoulders, eagerly requested. "Fighting Decepticons, fighting Megatron! Was it exciting? Was it like all the stories about the Great War?"

All optics were on him then, waiting. Optimus' glass-holding arm on the table shuddered with the barest of movements. He watched his reflection in the oil shatter. He shut off his optics.

_Megatron. He bursts through the top of Sumdac Tower. For a frozen moment, I am paralysed with fear._

_His giant hand seizes my face, slams me into the force-field trapping us both with the last of the Lugnut Supremes. The energies of the force-field tear painfully through my body._

"_If I must give up my spark, at least I get to take yours with me!"_

_Through only one optic, I see him smiling at me with malevolent satisfaction. In that moment, I believe I am going to go offline for the last time, with him._

"It was...terrifying...," Optimus uttered, barely audible.

_His canon fire knocks me over as I approach Prowl's sparkless shell._

"_You have interfered with me for the last time, Optimus Prime!"_

_Ratchet sends the Magnus Hammer to me. I grasp it firmly in my hand. My jet boosters flare to life, propel me toward Megatron. A righteous fury raises the mighty hammer above my head then brings it down upon my enemy's already fractured one. Megatron falls to the ground, hard. I am running to him. Then as I stand over his fallen body, I bring the hammer above my head once more. I want with all my spark to simply end his unforgivable existence there and then._

"_What are you waiting for, Autobot? Finish me."_

_I almost oblige his request. The hammer falls then lands with a thunderous crash. Megatron turns his head to see the hammer buried in the ground next to him. He utters a surprised and questioning growl._

"_That would be the easy way out, Megatron." I pull a pair of stasis-cuffs out from behind me. "You don't deserve it."_

Optimus' focused blue optics came back online. There was a dark expression in them.

"...and it was unsatisfying...," he muttered, having seemingly forgotten his surrounding company for a lost moment. They were leaning in over the table toward him, listening intently. "But death would have been too good for him..."

Optimus' former Academy friends looked at one another, then back at Optimus, unsure of what he was saying, but intrigued to hear more.

"It wasn't exciting...or glorious...," Optimus continued tonelessly, his gaze falling to the table. "It wasn't even like the battle simulations back at the Academy. It was..." He paused. "...the most difficult challenge I've ever faced."

It was uncomfortable and difficult to describe everything that he and his team had been through with the Decepticons on Earth. Optimus found himself at a loss for more accurate words. He wanted to stop talking about it. Then fortunately, or unfortunately, another familiar authoritative voice cut in.

"The Decepticons are the toughest and most fearsome bots you could ever come up against."

Everyone looked up in the direction of the new voice. Sentinel Prime had arrived. He strode up confidently to Optimus' side, posturing proudly with his hands on his hips before the group.

"But me and Optimus confronted them," he boasted, clapping a firm hand onto Optimus' shoulder. "We fought them together on Earth, didn't we ole' buddy?"

Optimus glared at his old 'friend' suspiciously, but his response was cooperative.

"Yeah. Yeah, we did."

With a smug face, Sentinel proceeded to regale his audience with his account of his first visit to Earth.

"Y'see, we faced Megatron's second-in-command Starscream when I was first on Earth. He was bigger, stronger and more powerful than us, but we still managed to get the drop on him."

"So why didn't you bring him back to Cybertron?" Twin Twist boldly questioned, a subtle smirk on his lips.

Sentinel crossed his arms in an act of defensive pride.

"The 'Cons are crafty," he explained vaguely. "He managed to escape us."

"Starscream's still out there somewhere then?" Topspin concluded, raising an optic ridge over his visor in mild concern.

Optimus was about to say something, but Sentinel beat him to it. The thick-chined Prime waved a hand dismissively.

"I doubt we'll have to worry about him again. **My **lieutenant, Jazz, reported seeing Starscream go offline on Earth before Megatron was...captured."

From the corner of his optics, Sentinel threw a glance at Optimus who was quietly observing him.

"Obviously, **I** would have been there personally to help Optimus fight Megatron," he claimed, "if I hadn't had to transport my first catch of Decepticons back here to Cybertron and stand in as temporary Magnus. But I did send my capable lieutenant Jazz to back him up in my absence."

Optimus frowned darkly at Sentinel. In addition to lying about ever wanting to help him on Earth, Sentinel was still taking credit for the capture of Blitzwing and the two Starscream clones whom Prowl and he had saved him from and re-captured for him. Not to mention the fact that he had also lost Swindle and Lugnut whilst en route back to Cybertron. And Optimus knew that Jazz had come to Earth to join his crew of his own personal decision, a decision that Sentinel would no doubt have been infuriated by had he known about it at the time. But Optimus kept these critical thoughts to himself.

"It's a...good thing that Optimus and his crew managed to...return home with Megatron and his lieutenants Shockwave and Lugnut as prisoners." Sentinel seemed to struggle with verbalising this admission of credit to Optimus. "But I always had confidence in my ole' buddy Optimus here. With his Academy training **and** some support from **me**, I knew he and his crew could handle the 'Cons. And it looks like I was right."

Optimus suppressed his disdain at Sentinel's lies, remaining silent as Sentinel continued to distort his facts before the listening audience.

"Optimus and I, we've been the closest of buddies since our Academy days..."

"Din't 'yu say he was a worthless Academy wash-out before?" X-Brawn, a green and dull silver bot with a heavily modified, sizable left hand and an accent reminiscent of Earth Texan, pointed out.

Sentinel glanced sideways awkwardly.

"I...must've been talking about some other bot. I never said that about Optimus."

"How many other 'wash-outs' could 'yu hav' been talkin' 'bout?" X-Brawn critically questioned.

"Look, whatever it was, it's all in the past now!" Sentinel irritably snapped. His gaze dropped momentarily. "A lot of things are in the past now," he muttered in a lowered tone.

"Speaking of the past," Springer spoke up, "y'know, I always thought Optimus' expulsion from the Academy over the whole Elita-1 affair wasn't right."

Both Sentinel and Optimus stiffened. Then Moonracer, an aquamarine fembot with large, bright optics, nodded.

"I agree. It was totally unfair on Optimus," she added in support. "It's not like he wanted to lose Elita on that organic planet. I'm sure there was nothing more he could have done for her. It was just a tragic accident."

Familiar quiet misery seeped into Optimus' spark again. Next to him, Ariel did not fail to notice the dismal falling of his expression. Both daringly and tentatively, she leaned closer to him and laid her white hand over the top of his blue one. Optimus tensed. His gaze moved from her slender fingers laying over his up to her gentle white face and empathic azure optics.

"Whatever happened on that organic world all those stellar cycles ago, at least you and Sentinel returned home," she said quietly and sincerely. "The loss would have been greater if none of you had come back. In my opinion, Optimus, neither you nor Sentinel should have been blamed for what happened to Elita. But you were the one punished nevertheless, and surely you have more than made up for her loss now."

A tormented look flickered in Optimus' blue optics as he gazed at Ariel, like he was reminded of something painful. Then his optics dulled and descended down to his oil. Glumly, he brought the glass of oil to his lips and took in a slow mouthful, avoiding further optic-contact with anyone. Ariel slowly drew back and regarded him sympathetically.

"I think Optimus ought to be reinstated into the Elite Guard. Don't you, Sentinel?" Pyro piped up.

Optics focused on Sentinel expectantly. He seemed to force considerable tension out of his body. He glanced at Optimus who was distractedly drinking his oil, then back at the rest of his former Academy group. Then he smiled suddenly, in an almost practiced fashion.

"Absolutely!" he announced grandly.

Optimus' glass of oil thunked heavily onto the table. A surprised look seized his face.

"In fact, if I'm ever made Magnus full-time, I intend to have Optimus serving as my second-in-command!"

Optimus nearly spat out his mouthful of oil. When he had uncomfortably swallowed it, he stared at Sentinel in astonishment, speechless.

"That'd be great for Optimus!" Rapido exclaimed. "He certainly deserves a respectable position on the Elite Guard. I think we all could agree on that."

Several heads nodded in emphatic agreement. Then suddenly, Optimus stood up. Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"I...need to go outside...," he hastily excused.

Abruptly, Optimus left the table and the group.

"Optimus?" Ariel called out in concern, her fingers reaching out for him.

He headed straight for the doors. His abandoned company around the table looked to one another in confusion, except for Sentinel who sternly watched him leaving. Seconds later, Sentinel wordlessly followed after Optimus. Watching them both go, Ariel sighed sadly to herself.

Some wounds ran too deep. And some friendships could never be fixed.


	6. Friends Once Pt 2

Sorry for the wait, folks. 'Fraid the updates are likely not going to be frequent at this time as I'm quite occupied with other work. But anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! This one differs from previous chapters as it does not contain any flashback quotes or moments. It remains focused in the present time throughout.

Even after returning to Cybertron as a hero, Optimus Prime still finds himself unsettled and shadowed by his past experiences. Amidst the praise and adoration of others for Optimus, Sentinel Prime has offered to give him a high-ranking position in the Elite Guard if he ever becomes official Magnus. This unexpected anouncement has prompted Optimus to walk out of the celebratory gathering with their old Academy friends. Now Sentinel seeks to speak with him...

Reviews are appreciated as always!

**Friends Once - Part 2**

Gratefully, Optimus made his way out through the parting doors of Maccadam's Old Oil House. He had to get out of there. Away from the overwhelming adoration and expectations of his old Academy friends, away from Sentinel's inexplicable and distasteful act of camaraderie. He strode forward several steps onto the empty street outside the oil house then came to a stop. He looked up at the gloomy dark red sky of his home-world. For a moment, he compared it with Earth's beautiful clear blue skies.

Then heavy footsteps approached from behind.

"Leaving the party so soon, Optimus?" an all-too-smug voice queried.

Without turning round to address the speaker, Optimus brought his hand up and wearily dropped his face into his palm.

"What do you want from me, Sentinel?" he asked in a low but clear voice.

Behind Optimus, Sentinel frowned slightly, but the tone of his answer was innocent and humoured.

"What're you talking about, ole' buddy?"

Optimus whirled round abruptly, surprising Sentinel enough to make him lean back.

"That!" Optimus snapped sharply, his blue optics narrowed into fierce slits. "Why are you calling me 'ole' buddy' now instead of 'Maintenance Prime' or some other derogatory name? What was up with that whole 'best friends' performance in there in front of the others?" Optimus arrowed a pointing finger back toward Maccadam's. "Why did you invite me out tonight to meet our old Academy fellows in the first place? What's with the change in attitude, Sentinel? Why are you trying to be so chummy with me all of a sudden?"

Sentinel recomposed himself from his surprise. He crossed his arms indignantly. His expression seemed to form deliberately into one of haughty offence.

"You always have to be so suspicious of me, don't you Optimus? I try to be nice and congratulate you on your remarkable recent success, and you thank me by accusing me of being after something!"

"This isn't like you, Sentinel," Optimus firmly stated, the intense glare of his blue optics pressing demandingly into Sentinel. "You and I both know that. Be straight with me. What's on your processor?"

Sentinel maintained his offended facade for a breath. Then his optics moved shiftily to either side of him, checking for any other presences around them. Finally, he brought his gaze back to Optimus and uncrossed his arms. His expression was stern.

"Optimus, listen. You know I've been acting Magnus since Ultra Magnus' incapacitation..."

Optimus raised an optic ridge.

"Yes, but he's nearing a full recovery now."

"Right, right, of course," Sentinel responded quickly, raising his hands up in a display of placating acknowledgement. "But c'mon, Optimus. Everybot knows he's an old model. One solar cycle soon, he's going to have to step down, and there's going to have to be a new Magnus. And I'm the heir apparent, the obvious choice to inherit his position. I've been acting in his stead for the past few deca-cycles already. I've been leading and protecting Cybertron whilst he's been on spark-support."

Optimus' clear blue optics narrowed critically at Sentinel. It was no surprise that Sentinel was eager to become Magnus full-time, but the sheer impropriety and uninhibited manner of his ambition at this time still annoyed Optimus immensely.

"I meant what I said to you last time, Optimus." Sentinel was looking away as he spoke. "There's a place available on the Elite Guard for you when I become Magnus. You've, as the others said,...earned it." The last two words were spoken nearly inaudibly. Then Sentinel looked back at Optimus uncomfortably. "Call it a repayment for helping me out before...and for not mentioning...um...certain details about me to anyone."

Optimus watched Sentinel quietly for a moment, unnerving the acting Magnus slightly. When he responded, his tone was calm but stern.

"That's generous of you, Sentinel, but Ultra Magnus will be up and running again soon. I hardly think it's appropriate for you to be talking about his retirement at this time, or making me an offer for a position you don't officially have the power to grant yet."

Sentinel's mood plummeted. He glowered at Optimus.

"Hey, I'm preparing for the future!" he barked, a highly irritated expression manifesting instantly on his face. "And you should be too! Let's be real, Optimus! I have enough support! In all likelihood, I'm going to be the next Magnus!"

Optimus was barely managing to subdue his strong disapproval of Sentinel. His face tightened.

"If that's a future soon coming," he spoke coolly, "then I guess you should know that I might not be around for it." His gaze travelled skyward. "I'm planning on returning to my station on Earth...as soon as I know Megatron has been put away for good."

Surprise sprang onto Sentinel's face.

"You'd rather go back to that organic mudball of a planet than stay here on Cybertron where...everyone's hailing you as a **hero**?" he uttered incredulously.

Optimus brought his gaze back down to Sentinel. He did not fail to notice the displeasure in the last few words of Sentinel's utterance.

"There's still unfinished business on Earth," he explained evenly. "Not all the Decepticons there have been captured. It's my responsibility to see that they are and to protect Earth from them. And remember the reconstituted Allspark I returned with isn't whole. There may still be some of its fragments remaining on Earth."

"Maybe your audios are malfunctioning and you didn't hear me properly! I'm offering you a chance to get back into the Elite Guard!" Sentinel nearly yelled in disbelief. "Isn't that what you've always wanted? Isn't that what you **deserve** now?"

Optimus glared directly into Sentinel's optics.

"There are things more important than what I want or deserve," he resonated just above a whisper.

Sentinel's face pulled into a scowl.

"You always have to be the high and mighty act, don't you Optimus? Always too **dedicated** and **honest** for your own good! Where's your sense of pride? Forget Earth! You don't have to go back! We can always send others to search for the remaining Decepticons hiding there."

Optimus shook his head.

"That would be unwise. I've operated on Earth longest. I know the terrain and situation there best."

Optimus studied Sentinel suspiciously.

"Sentinel, what are you **really** after from me? You don't need me. Why do you want me around? I thought you might even have been glad for me to get back to Earth."

Sentinel was still for a long moment. Then his optics fell down to the ground.

"Can't I just...be trying to fix...our friendship?" he said quietly.

Briefly, Optimus' expression softened slightly. But then it hardened again.

"After stellar cycles of your condescension, I have to wonder why the sudden change of spark?"

Sentinel shifted uncomfortably, his gaze not leaving the ground.

"I figure it's time for us forget the past and start anew. We've been at one another's necks for stellar cycles because of...what happened to...her."

"You mean **you've** been at my neck," Optimus corrected harshly.

Sentinel pressed a hand onto his head in exasperation.

"Look, it doesn't matter anymore. She's gone now. And we both have to move on."

A subtle sadness fell upon Optimus' face.

"Sentinel, she's **not** gone. She's still out there somewhere. She's changed, but..."

"That...**techno-organic** **abomination** **wasn't her**!" Sentinel shrieked suddenly. "She was just some sick, twisted Decepticon freak! She's not Elita-1! Elita-1's gone! She was gone a long time ago!"

Optimus fell silent once more, not sure what to say to his old friend without deepening an emotional wound that he knew had never fully healed in him. Then slowly and imploringly, he attempted to push through Sentinel's denial of Blackarachnia.

"You're right about getting on with our lives, Sentinel, but we can **never** just forget the past. We can't forget Elita. She's still alive! We can't abandon hope for her again..."

"Stop talking about her!" Sentinel snarled, shaking his head furiously. "We have more important things to be getting on with than...regretting what happened to her! I have all of Cybertron to lead! You have a high-ranking position on the Elite Guard to claim! You're Cybertron's new hero, the one who captured Megatron! As such, you should be serving as a respected Prime of the Elite Guard under me as the new Magnus!"

Suddenly, a realisation dawned on Optimus. It became clear what Sentinel was after from him: he wanted to secure his support to aid his rise to Magnus! What quicker and better way to gain more political popularity and leverage with the public and even the High Council than by them seeing Cybertron's new hero working alongside him! Sentinel was trying to benefit from his new reputation and popularity as the hero that captured Megatron! Anger and disgust rose from deep within Optimus' spark, replacing the small sympathy he had been feeling for his former friend. Meanwhile, Sentinel's words were growing more insistent.

"We have a great future to rise to! Think about it Optimus. We could be leading Cybertron! Isn't that more important than dwelling on the past?"

Sentinel thrust his face forward into Optimus's, glaring at him demandingly.

"That's why you belong here on your home-world! Not on that filthy and worthless organic planet!"

Optimus finally snapped then. A degree of intense anger that was rare for the young Prime took hold of his usually calm face. His whole body seemed to exude an aura of warning as he stepped forward. Sentinel stepped back instinctively.

"I belong where I choose to be!" Optimus powerfully declared. "And I'm sorry if where I choose to be means that I won't be around to boost your little power campaign to rank of Magnus!"

Sentinel's mouth fell open, stunned and speechless.

"You can do what you want to, Sentinel!" Optimus thundered mercilessly. "But you're on your own! Cybertron's new hero won't be your Magnus propaganda crutch! I refuse to have anything to do with your grasp for power!"

Then Optimus turned swiftly and began striding off. After three steps, he stopped abruptly. Without looking back at Sentinel, Optimus addressed him one more time. His tone was without emotion and distant.

"We're not the bots we once used to be. We can't ever go back to the way things were between us." Optimus turned his head a fraction back toward Sentinel, eyeing him coldly from the corner of one sharp optic. "But I won't **ever** forget Elita-1."

He proceeded to walk away. For several seconds, Sentinel stood dumbfounded, staring at his former friend's retreating back. Then his expression gradually darkened. His optics narrowed grudgingly at Optimus' departing form.

A short distance away, stood against the shaded side of Maccadam's doorway, the pink and white form of Ariel silently watched as Optimus parted from Sentinel. A despairing expression hung on her white face.


	7. The Courage of Ariel

Many thanks to all my readers and reviewers! I truly appreciate all the reviews and faves ths fic has been getting!

Following her introduction two chapters ago, Ariel seems to have taken on a life of her own in my head, hence why I had to write this chapter about her. Hope you find her role and background interesting! I've also come up with a bio for her at the end which includes an explanantion for her G1 Elita One 'butterfly-style' head design. Here's hoping she doesn't come off as too OC-ish to a lot of you.

**The Courage of Ariel**

The architecture of the Metroplex was old. Its construction dated back before the Great War. To the young female Autobot, Ariel, it was like walking into the past as she made her way through the long and wide corridors. Nearing her target destination of the Council chamber, she heard the sounds of familiar voices coming from within.

"What is the status of Ultra Magnus?" She recognised the voice of Alpha Trion, head of the civilian guilds.

"Physical repairs are ninety per cent complete." The heavily computerised voice of Perceptor, representative for the Ministry of Science. "But he still moves in and out of conscious operation. We expect that he will be functional again, but it is very possible not to the extent he was before. His recovery has been problematic and he will require monitoring when he is on his servos again."

Ariel stopped at the shut doors of the Council chamber, listening quietly to the conversation she could hear on the other side.

"This does not bode well for him," the elderly voice of Alpha Trion gravely said, "but nevertheless, the sooner he is operational again the better. The Council and Cybertron need him back. Thank you, Perceptor. Keep me updated."

"As always, Alpha Trion."

The sound of Perceptor's footsteps approached the doors of the chamber. Ariel stepped nimbly to one side just before the doors slid open and Perceptor exited. She nodded politely to the Science Ministry representative who did not seem surprised to see her. He simply returned her polite gesture with a forward tilt of his head and proceeded on his way out.

As soon as he had left, Ariel entered the open doorway of the Council chamber. As she walked inside, she could see the raised seats for members of the Autobot High Council. And located high above those seats of power were illuminated coloured glass displays that told the historical stories of Cybertron through images. The silhouetted figures of past Magnuses were depicted with great reverence in those glass images.

But Ariel had not come to admire the grand sight of the Council chamber. Stood in the centre of the empty chamber, back facing her, she spotted the bot she had been seeking. She approached him.

"Mentor?" she called.

The elderly Councillor, Alpha Trion, turned round. A warm expression filled his thin, aged face.

"Ah, Ariel," he acknowledged pleasantly. "How was your evening at Maccadam's? I trust your reunion with Optimus Prime was enjoyable?"

Ariel smiled affectionately at her mentor as she came to a stop before him.

"It was...insightful. Optimus is as unassuming as I remember from our Academy days. But..." She glanced to one side in thought and her smile faded. "...he has also changed...become complicated...burdened, not...optimistic like he used to be. He's not what I would expect from a bot who has just accomplished a great heroic feat."

Alpha Trion's gaze dropped slightly.

"Fighting Decepticons on Earth and Megatron himself no doubt has had some impact on him," he knowingly explained, "and the loss of one of his crew members too. He has had a taste of war. That is what happens sadly. But if one can survive through the experiences, they can make you stronger and wiser."

Ariel looked down.

"Stronger and wiser...," she repeated thoughtfully.

Then she brought her gaze back up to her mentor. "I'm afraid I have a piece of unfortunate news to report about Optimus."

Alpha Trion listened.

"He intends to return to Earth. As soon as Megatron has been tried and sentenced."

Alpha Trion raised an optic ridge.

"You...heard him say this?"

Ariel recalled the disagreeable exchange between Optimus and Sentinel that she had been witness to.

"Yes. During an...argument with Sentinel Prime."

She thought of Optimus and Sentinel's mentioning of Elita-1 during their argument. Optimus had said she was still online somewhere, and Sentinel had called her a 'techno-organic abomination' and a 'sick, twisted Decepticon freak'. It had been shocking and horrifying information to overhear. Elita-1, their old Academy friend, had not perished on Archa Seven over a thousand stellar cycles ago after all. But something bad had happened to her, something that had changed her and caused her to join their enemies, something that Sentinel was strongly denying and that still plagued Optimus. Such knowledge had to be a terrible burden for the both the Primes to carry.

Ariel pondered momentarily whether to share the disturbing information with Alpha Trion. But then she decided against it. It was personal information to Optimus and Sentinel that she should not have been privy to. It would not be right of her to pass it to any other, even her trusted mentor. She would only tell Alpha Trion what he needed to know about Optimus. He did not need to know of other things that did not directly concern him. Ariel would respect Optimus' privacy on the matter.

Alpha Trion was silent for many seconds, looking away.

"Alpha Trion?" Ariel gently prompted, worried that she had strongly upset her aged mentor with her information about Optimus.

"That is...unfortunate," he finally said. "His departure will come at a crucial time. Sentinel Prime is already working to make his Magnus rank permanent."

Ariel's expression became uncomfortable.

"But he will not be official Magnus as long as Ultra Magnus still functions," she pointed out.

Alpha Trion's gaze grew heavy.

"I fear even when Ultra Magnus recovers, he will be unable to work at the capacity he once did. His damage was severe and possibly permanently debilitating." Alpha Trion's optics narrowed in displeasure. "Sentinel is very aware of this."

Ariel's optics wandered away and she folded her arms.

"With the way he's been broadcasting out to the general populace over recent deca-cycles, he's been able to gain a lot of support," she commented dismally. "Most Autobots don't know any better. They believe Sentinel is protecting them and keeping them vigilant against the Decepticon menace. But he goes overboard with his precautions. Iacon was in lockdown for over two deca-cycles before Optimus returned with Megatron as his captive. And his recklessness when he opened fire on Omega Supreme could have destroyed us all, not to mention the scare it caused right afterwards."

"I am as fearful of his actions as you, Ariel," Alpha Trion agreed. "That is why the Council must make its opinion known. The commanding Magnus must take into account our concerns and suggestions by Autobot law. Sentinel cannot ignore us."

"He's managed to ignore you and the rest of the Council before," Ariel reminded. "And if he has the support of the majority, how much pressure can you exert on him to follow your recommendations?" Ariel placed her hands on her hips and sighed. "It is not ideal if Magnus and Council cannot see optic-to-optic on most matters." Her head dropped. "Optimus was right not to associate himself with Sentinel, though it will likely not stop his movement into power."

"Optimus has distanced himself from Sentinel?" Alpha Trion inquired with a tone of subtle interest.

Ariel nodded.

"He rejected an offer from him for a secondary commanding position in the Elite Guard. I...overheard that too."

Alpha Trion shut his optics off momentarily.

"He is guided by a virtuous spark," he said quietly.

Ariel tilted her head to one side curiously.

"Mentor, did you...hope for something more from Optimus Prime?" It was a tentative question.

There was a pause. Alpha Trion looked into empty space.

"Perhaps," he replied simply.

Ariel watched her mentor for a moment, considering something.

"I can talk to him again," she proposed. "Try to convince him to stay on Cybertron..."

"No." Alpha Trion shook his head. "We must let him do as he sees fit. If he has decided to leave Cybertron, then he is not yet ready to rise to expectations."

"But the beginnings of support have sprouted for him now," Ariel protested. "Autobots have taken notice of him after he returned with Megatron captured. If he does not act to make himself further recognised..."

"It is a lost opportunity, yes," Alpha Trion finished glumly, "but that is the sad nature of true heroes. The ones that are worthy of greatness do not often seek to be. And they cannot be pushed into becoming what others want them to be. They must find their own way in their own time."

Ariel brought her hands up to her pink chest plate.

"But **we** do not have much time left," she gently lamented. "Change will come to Cybertron soon. And it may be for the worse."

Alpha Trion leaned forward and laid a reassuring hand on Ariel's shoulder. Looking evenly into her optics, he spoke calmly.

"Ariel, remember the future is never certain. It is always open to change. And sometimes unexpected things occur. But a right time for everything comes. And we exist not to control the future, but to face it."

The accumulated wisdom of Alpha Trion's long existence seemed to gather in his aged optics and worn features. Ariel listened intently and respectfully to her trusted mentor as she had done many times before, absorbing his words like precious energon.

"We will continue as we always have to preserve and guide Cybertron." Alpha Trion dropped his hand from Ariel's shoulder. "Wait for the future, my apprentice, not in fear of what it may bring, but with hope, hope that things will be right in the end." He brought his fingertips underneath Ariel's small chin. "Can I rely on your courage to face challenges ahead, Ariel?"

Ariel's azure blue optics strengthened.

"I know no fear, Alpha Trion," she spoke resolutely.

Alpha Trion rewarded his young apprentice's resolve with a small approving smile. Then he turned to face the high walls of the Council chamber. His time-dulled gaze travelled up to the glass silhouettes of Magnuses past and rested on two depictions of the first Magnus wielding the Magnus Hammer and holding up the forged Allspark container.

"Our instincts about Optimus Prime may yet be proven," he mused, his optics not moving from the images of the first Magnus. "He may yet return to us surpassing expectations. If and when he does, we will be waiting for him. The future always comes. And we are always...waiting."

Ariel followed her mentor's gaze up to the silhouettes of the legendary first Magnus. She looked at them thoughtfully as well.

"I am prepared to be patient," she murmured.

* * *

Name: Ariel

Function: Civilian guilds representative-in-training, apprentice of Alpha Trion.

Special abilities and skills: A wide, four-winged helmet design provides Ariel enhanced auditory sensors, and double pronged antennae at the top of her head give her the ability to pick up most electronic signals and radio transmissions within a fifteen mile radius when she wants to. She is also a skilled communicator and information gatherer.

Alternate mode: Stealth car, possessing silent-running engines and invisible to most forms of radar detection.

Motto: "I know no fear."

Bio: A former Autobot Academy friend of Optimus Prime, Ariel trained alongside him and Sentinel at boot camp. With her acute audio detection abilities and stealthy vehicle mode, she was an ideal candidate to become an Autobot spy for the Elite Guard. But she chose to pursue a non-military path when Alpha Trion offered to take her on as his apprentice. Competent, intelligent, skilled in communication and possessing an admirable combination of integrity, empathy and courage, Ariel is a young prodigy with the potential to replace Alpha Trion as the head of Cybertron's civilian guilds when the time comes. Alpha Trion has been mentoring her for this prestigious High Council position and Ariel is determined to make him proud. Though she has taken a peaceful role, in whatever she does, Ariel demonstrates her most outstanding asset: fearlessness.


	8. Gathering At The Dojo

Big thank yous again to everyone who has been following and reviewing this fic. I especially appreciate the useful, detailed comments that tell me what about my chapters were most affective. And it's always nice to hear from new reviewers. Glad that my addition to the TFA world, Ariel, seemed to be well-received by most of you last chapter.

This update takes a peek at the cyber-ninjas. Following the loss of Prowl, Yoketron's final pupil, some of the remaining cyber-ninjas on Cybertron gather at the old dojo to decide on the future of their school and teachings.

For those of you that have read the Allspark Almanac 2, you'll probably notice that I've referenced a few things from there for this chapter. And I may be doing so more in future.

Hope you all like the new (and old!) character introductions! Remember to let me know what you think through feedback!

Note: _Italics_ indicate thoughts and memories.

**Gathering At The Dojo**

"_Prowl! No! We'll find another way!"_

_Jazz watched with a combination of horror and awe as the seated form of Prowl ascended. As he rose in the air toward the brilliant light of the reconstituted Allspark, his body began to radiate the very same light. He glanced down at Jazz briefly, a calm smile on his face. It was a farewell smile._

_Then the light engulfed him._

_Jazz shielded his face as a blinding ray of light shot up into the sky from the Allspark. The ray shot back down to Earth and formed a containment shield around the last of the active Lugnut Supremes set to explode. As the light of the Allspark faded, Jazz looked up again to see Prowl's body descending. He ran to catch his fellow cyber-ninja. Prowl landed in his outstretched arms. The colour of life had drained from his limp body._

* * *

Jazz stood before the visage of his fallen brother-in-arms. Within the Chamber of Honour in the ancient Cyber-Ninja Dojo, he gazed solemnly at the bust of Prowl, the most recent addition to the gallery of head busts commemorating great cyber-ninjas that had trained under Master Yoketron at the dojo in the past. Then Jazz's gaze moved left to look upon the bust of Master Yoketron. Prowl's bust had been placed to the right of Master Yoketron's in the centre of the chamber. Jazz's head bowed before them.

_Master and student re-united_, he thought.

"Master Yoketron had spoken to me once of Prowl's great potential before his passing."

Jazz turned to face the source of the voice. Behind him, a blue, grey and dull yellow Autobot as large as Ultra Magnus stood. Sizable drills emerged from his broad shoulders and three angled dull yellow horns rose from the top and both sides of his head.

"He had said that Prowl, though rebellious and unwilling at the start, had the skills and capacity to become his successor," the large blue, tri-horned Autobot said.

"Dai Atlas, sir," Jazz acknowledged, bowing respectfully to the senior and elder Autobot.

Dai Atlas returned Jazz's bow.

"I saw what it was in Prowl that Master Yoketron had seen in his final solar cycles on Earth," Jazz stated in reminiscence when he had straightened up again, his line of sight returning briefly to Prowl's bust then back at Dai Atlas. "Prowl really was the real deal."

Beside Dai Atlas' hulking form, Jazz noticed a smaller, sleek-built, young Autobot of white armour. Dual swords extended from his hip guards. He guessed it was Drift, the new apprentice that he had heard Dai Atlas had taken on. And there was more company. Looking around himself further, Jazz observed the faces of other old cyber-ninjas that he recognised: Sky Garry, Star Upper, Grandus, Heavy Load and Springer. Then he heard the sound of more footsteps entering the chamber.

"I'm sorry I never got the chance to know Prowl," a female voice said. Jazz looked toward the chamber entrance to see Arcee walking in towards him. "I joined you and the rest of Optimus Prime's crew on Earth only in time to witness his offlining," she continued solemnly. "It sounds like...he was a bot that we all could have learnt a lot from."

"Arcee," Jazz greeted in mild surprise. "What're you doing here?"

"I was trained in some of the cyber-ninja arts too," Arcee replied, coming to a stop before Jazz and placing her hands on her hips.

"Huh. Crazy," Jazz commented. "Never pegged you for a student of Master Yoketron's."

"She wasn't. She was a student of mine."

Behind Arcee, an Autobot, as tall as Dai Atlas and predominantly red and white, approached in strides. His red helmet possessed sharp-ended black antennae on either side and the lower half of his face was masked. The hilt of a long sword protruded vertically from his back.

"During the Great War, I trained her to wield energy blades for self-defence," he informed, glancing down at Arcee, "before she became involved in Project Omega."

From the top of Arcee's shoulder parts, two handles popped up from storage. She reached up to them and pulled them out to reveal two vibrant blue energy swords.

"Niiice," Springer remarked, impressed. The green bot with jump jet modifications on his back came up beside Arcee to look closer at her blades. Arcee held them out for him to inspect.

"You know, I use a pair of light sabers myself," Springer commented with a grin to Arcee. "We should have a fencing match sometime."

"Perhaps we will," Arcee replied with a smile.

Turning his attention back to Jazz, Star Saber bowed to him. "It has been a while, Jazz."

Jazz bowed back. "You know how it is, Star Saber sir. Being in the Elite Guard keeps a bot movin' all the time."

"Indeed it does," Star Saber replied, looking away as if recalling something.

Star Saber's gaze then came to rest on the bust of Prowl in the centre of the chamber.

"Jazz, though it may not feel so, it is fortunate you were at Prowl's side when he joined the Allspark," he said suddenly. "Not only because you were a fellow cyber-ninja, but also so that you could return to tell us the tale of his heroic sacrifice. We know now that we have lost one of Master Yoketron's finest students. And it is a tragedy that he could not have lived long enough to pass on his knowledge and skills. Like Master Yoketron, his time came unpredictably and too soon."

Dai Atlas stepped forward to face the whole group of cyber-ninjas as soon as Star Saber had finished speaking.

"And that is why we are all here now," he said aloud, "because of loss, the loss of the cyber-ninja spark." He raised an upturned palm and swept it through the air. "Once, this dojo was the training grounds of cyber-ninjas and the sanctuary of protoforms. For countless stellar cycles, Master Yoketron made it his purpose to take in bots with potential to become cyber-ninjas and to train them in the arts of pugilism, grappling, fencing and Ninjitsu. And it was the duty of the cyber-ninjas to protect Cybertron's most important and critical assets, including protoforms which were kept here within the Matrix Chamber. But since the loss of our Sensei and the protoforms that he had safeguarded, the dojo has been shut down and forgotten, along with the great cyber-ninja arts and philosophy that Master Yoketron taught."

Dai Atlas paused a moment to let his words sink into his audience. "It would be the greatest shame to allow the cyber-ninja skills and wisdom to be forgotten and lost. We cannot let that happen. It is time to reignite the Cyber-Ninja Corps. It is time to reconstruct this dojo and open its doors to new students again." He cast a glance in the direction of his young pupil, Drift. "Cyber-ninjas are still needed. If indeed the threat of Decepticons is rising once more as many in the Elite Guard fear, then we must prepare. It is our duty to train a new generation of cyber-ninjas. We may not be charged with protecting protoforms anymore, but our mission to guard and serve Cybertron remains unchanged."

Jazz moved forward.

"I'm groovin' to your notion, Dai Atlas sir," he spoke up in agreement. "Prowl had aced the technique of processor-over-matter before his offlining. And it was through P-over-M that he saved countless lives on Earth and brought home the Allspark. He played the tune to our victory over Megatron. If he ain't solid proof of the necessity of Master Yoketron's teachings and trained cyber-ninjas, then I don't know what is. Mah opinion? We can't let Master Yoketron's and Prowl's deaths also be the death of what they practised. They'd want the Cyber-Ninja legacy to ring on."

"And so it will," Star Saber said, also coming forward. "None of us individually may possess the full expertise of our deceased master, but together, we may pass on most of what he did to us, and perhaps more."

He scanned the various forms of his fellow cyber-ninjas, from the giant and bulky body of Grandus that towered over the others, to the impressive and wide-shouldered build of Sky Garry, to the petite frame of his former female student, Arcee. "Each of us is skilled uniquely, and we each have something different to offer. Jointly, we could run the dojo. What do you say, my fellows?"

The company of cyber-ninjas looked to one another and exchanged nods and smiles.

"Count us in, sirs," Springer voiced for the group, addressing both Dai Atlas and Star Saber.

Star Saber looked back at Dai Atlas. Both the senior cyber-ninjas nodded.

"Thank you, my cyber-ninja fellows," Dai Atlas said with a smile, addressing the group again. "With your combined support, the dojo will operate once again."

Star Saber turned his gaze over to the bust of Master Yoketron in the centre of the chamber. He walked up to it. His optics travelled up to an old, worn sword displayed on the column above Master Yoketron's bust. It was held up by two hooks attached to the column. Star Saber drifted into reflective thought as he gazed at the old sword.

"After Master Yoketron's passing and the resulting closure of the dojo, I left my old training blade here thinking I would never use it again," he said quietly. "I was mistaken."

Star Saber reached up and took hold of the handle of the old sword. With a smooth and effortless pull, he freed it from the column.

"I will be needing this again." He held the long blade up to his masked face and visually travelled along its familiar length. "We will be re-practising our skills as we teach them to others."

Dropping his old blade, Star Saber turned to face his fellow cyber-ninjas again.

"The teachings and philosophy of Master Yoketron will be continued," he declared. "The way of the Cyber-Ninja must always be a part of our race's future. Great cyber-ninjas have come to pass, and we will ensure that there will be more to come."

Jazz nodded in approval with the others. Then he glanced back at Prowl's bust next to Master Yoketron's. A gloomy expression came over his face.

"You should be here, bro," he whispered.

A hand touched Jazz's shoulder. Jazz looked round. It was Arcee.

"I think he is here, Jazz," she said with quiet sincerity. "I think he is here with us in spirit."


	9. Seeds of The Future Lie Buried in Past

Update time!

Thank you to all my lovely reviewers from the last chapter. I'm always pleased to hear when I manage to touch readers' hearts or simply just to know that my writing is appreciated. And i'm glad that the idea of Arcee having been trained once as a cyber-ninja swords-bot seemed to catch the attention of a couple of you. I just hope it was in a good way! Anyway, that was my explanation for bringing in Arcee's energy blades that came with her toy.

And now we check in on...Blackarachnia! What's been happening with her since disappearing in a transwarp explosion with Waspinator? Time to find out.

I hope most of you have heard of the Japanese Beast Wars II series. You'll find out why...

Again, _italics_ indicate thoughts and memories.

**Seeds of the Future Lie Buried in The Past**

_Elita-1 stumbled through the darkness, blind, helpless and alone. The strange and frightening clicks and calls of the giant arachnids followed her. They were crawling all around her, she knew._

"_Optimus, Sentinel, where are you?" she choked._

_Desperate, afraid and completely lost, she scrambled through the pitch black, knocking against various things, alive or not, she didn't try to tell. Then finally, she tripped over something. With a gasp, she fell forward and slammed into the ground. The impact of her fall shook her entire frame and stunned her momentarily. It was as if her exterior armour plating had weakened and could not sufficiently absorb the brunt of falls anymore._

"_Optimus, Sentinel...," she whimpered._

_She forced herself up, pushing herself onto all fours. She paused, listening again. It had grown quiet. Then she began to crawl forward slowly. Her hand reached out and hit against a solid ledge of some sort. She grabbed it and pulled herself up. Her fingers passed over a switch of some kind, and as she rose wobbly to her feet again, a dim light flickered on from above, illuminating her surroundings in a gentle and eerie purplish glow. She was in another chamber of the Decepticon warship. Scanning around frantically, she saw to her minor relief that she was alone. The giant arachnids had gone, for now. Jumbled thoughts raced through her mind._

"_Optimus and Sentinel...they'll be looking for me...they'll come back for me...," she whispered shakily to herself. "I just need to wait..."_

_She reached up to her face and felt it. It felt...wrong, deformed. The lower half of her face was covered in some strange, soft, delicate matter. Her fingers travelled up and she could feel that the circuitry on the top of her head was exposed. And there were small, sharp, sickle-shaped appendages sticking out from the sides of her head._

"_What's happened to me?" she uttered._

_Elita-1 looked up. From the corner of her optics, she noticed a dark screen beside her. She turned to it and came face-to-face with her reflection. She froze. In the dark reflective screen, four monstrous red optics looked back at her. Elita-1's mouth fell open; lips as black as night parted in the dark mirror at the same time. An indescribable horror welled up from deep within her. Her head began to shake._

"_No..." A sharp breath._

"_NOOOO!" A piercing scream shattering the silence._

_Her hand flew at her repulsive reflection and smashed into it. The dark screen cracked, splitting her image into several pieces. She emitted a startled hiss when a sharp pang of pain shot through her hand. She jerked her hand back and looked down at it to see that she had cut herself on the glass of the cracked screen. A long, thin gash had been sliced across her palm and a putrid dark fluid was dribbling from it. She closed her leaking hand and sunk down onto her knees._

"_I can't let Optimus and Sentinel see me like...this...," she croaked. "I can't go back home looking like this..."_

_Bringing her knees into herself, Elita-1 laid down on her side and curled herself up into a ball on the floor. She felt her optics become wet as another new fluid began to leak from them._

"_Oh Optimus," she murmured pitifully, "why did you leave me behind?"_

_For the first time in her life, Elita-1 wept and bled. Tears streamed down her face. Dark blood dripped from her clenched fingers._

* * *

Blackarachnia looked up from inspecting her hand. A loud buzzing sound from behind interrupted her thoughts.

"Bzzzz when Spider-bot going to give Waspinator back his leg?"

The techno-organic wasp flew up behind her in an agitated manner. The source of his irritation stemmed from the fact that he was missing a leg.

Blackarachnia brought her fingertips up to her bare, unmasked forehead and sighed.

"Hhhh. Waspinator, I already told you, I needed your multisynaptic phase relay to rig up a signal beacon. Hopefully, our signal will have been detected and we'll be rescued from this technology-deprived place soon. Now go away. I'm trying to think."

"Bzzzz not fair! Why Waspinator have to give up body parts? Why not Spider-bot use one of her own legs? She got eight!" Waspinator whined.

Blackarachnia groaned and began walking away from her irritating companion. She headed towards a dense jungle. Disappearing into the heavy trees and shrubs, she distanced herself from the techno-organic wasp that she had created.

It had been weeks since Waspinator's unstable transwarp energy had transported him and Blackarachnia to this alien place full of organic growths and wildlife. It was a natural paradise teaming with all manner of plants and animals. Blackarachnia hated it. She had not encountered any form of technology since awakening here. It was all so maddeningly organic and primitive.

For some time, Blackarachnia wandered further into the jungle, not particularly caring where she was heading. Then something odd caught her sight, a large beast she had never seen before: a white lion that was considerably larger than the other lions she had seen around. His white body and gold mane were also a unique colour for his species.

Blackarachnia watched the white lion as it strolled through bushes not far ahead. Then noticing his observer, the white lion stopped and looked up at Blackarachnia. She was startled at the lion's glare. He seemed to study her. Then he turned around as if to leave, but looked back at her instead. It was as if he was waiting for her. Intrigued, Blackarachnia cautiously began to approach the lion. He moved forward a few steps and again looked back at Blackarachnia, as if to check that she was still behind him. Then he took off. Blackarachnia considered for a moment the absurdity of following a wild beast around, but curiosity got the better of her and she followed after the mysterious white lion.

The white lion ran and leapt agilely through the shrubbery, pausing every now and then to check behind himself at Blackarachnia. He led her deeper into the jungle, taking her further than she had ever dared venture. After a while of running, a tiring Blackarachnia emerged in a clearing in the middle of the jungle. Her four red optics widened. There before her was a Cybertronian interstellar ship. Blue and grey in colour, it was of an old Autobot design, but was still in relatively good condition, apart from some exterior hull damage that suggested the craft had crash-landed in this jungle.

"Outstanding," Blackarachnia remarked.

After a deca-cycle of being trapped in a primitive organic location with no sign of technology or civilisation, here finally was a good old Cybertronian spaceship! Perhaps it would offer a potential means of escaping this undeveloped world? Or at least could provide better shelter and material for a stranded Cybertronian. How could she not have found it earlier?

She looked around again for the white lion that had led her to the ship, but he had disappeared. She shrugged and proceeded toward the old Autobot ship. Finding its entrance, she managed to open the doors after tearing off a control panel. It was dark inside when she entered the ship. Power had evidently been off for a while.

Wandering down to the end of a corridor, she came to another set of doors. These slid open automatically as she approached. She walked through into a control room with panels and screens arranged in a circular line along the interior walls. And there was a command platform and seat in the centre of the room.

Approaching one of the black computer screens, Blackarachnia began tapping at the keys on its panel. The computer soon came online under her touch and she started to search for information on the ship and its crew. For several minutes, she skimmed through data and records of interest.

"How very interesting," she remarked subtly to herself.

The dates of the ship's logs came from the era of the Great War. There was mention of the Omega Sentinels. The ship's designation was: Alpha Supreme, codename: Axalon, bonded to: Primal Major. By the name of 'Primal Major' was a profile image of an Autobot that, to Blackarachnia's mild surprise, resembled Optimus. He possessed the same body frame and head design as him, but his body was of a darker, near-to-black grey colour; his helmet was of a dark blue shade; and his face was a dull white, crossed in the middle over his nasal ridge by a connecting piece of his dark blue helmet. Primal Major had been the captain of the ship. And he had a small crew under his command. But where were they?

Blackarachnia turned around from the computer screen to scan the control room again. It was then that she caught sight of several cylindrical stasis pods with glass tops near the back of the room. She walked over to them. There were figures within the pods. She peered into the thick, reinforced glass of the first pod that she came upon.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" she murmured.

She gazed down at the dormant face of Primal Major. He really did look like Optimus. It occurred to her that the parallels in their positions were also uncanny: both were captains of small crews on Omega Sentinel ships, the first and the last created during the War, the Alpha and Omega Supremes.

Blackarachnia touched the thick glass above the face of Primal Major. Her fingers traced the contours of his still features.

"Now what should I do with you, handsome?" she quietly questioned.

The ghost of a smile played on her full, dark lips.

* * *

Outside the Autobot ship, emerging from the shadow of trees, the white lion appeared on a rising cliff edge. He reared back onto his hind legs and transformed. A red and white robotic form with gold highlights stood up. Framed by a blue helmet, gold optics shone from above a masked lower face. Extending from the top of the Cybertronian's black fists were dual long, gold claws. And on the left side of his red-plated chest was emblazoned an unusual symbol in silver: the head of a toothed animal with arrowed ears within a circle.

The mysterious Cybertronian's gold gaze fell down to the ship that he had led Blackarachnia to.

"Primal," he uttered.


	10. A Protoform Anomaly and A Muted Bee

Anyone else looking forward to checking out the new Transformers: Prime series on the Hub? I just hope someone can post up vids of the eps online as they air since we don't get the Hub channel here in the U.K. *grumbles*.

Glad to hear that some readers were intrigued by my last chapter following Blackarachnia. I have some rather interesting ideas for the techno-organics, yessss... Hopefully I'll be able to get round to telling most of the story that I'd like to.

Checking in on Sari and Bumblebee this time. Can an examination by three of Cybertron's best scientific minds shed anymore light on the mystery of Sari's origns? And is Bumblebee a hero in the eyes of everyone now? Or are there doubters?

**A Protoform Anomaly and A Muted Bee**

Sari stared up at the ceiling of the Cybertronian infirmary room. Various wires and cables hung down from it like vines in a dense jungle. She shifted slightly on the metal table she was lying flat on.

"Just remain still, Sari. This will only take a moment."

Sari's inhuman light blue gaze set within a teenage human face turned in the direction of the female voice. A red and white female medic-bot with a laser tool of some sort for a left hand stood operating a control panel a short distance away to her side. Next to the female medic-bot was a rather staunch, broad-shouldered, white and green engineering-bot with a red chest and two glowing blue pieces on either side of his head. And watching a monitor screen expressionlessly near the medic and engineering bots was a third red science-bot that carried a large periscope device on his right shoulder and wore what looked to Sari like yellow spectacles on his narrow, greenish blue face. They were Red Alert, Wheeljack and Perceptor.

Sari then brought her light blue gaze over to her other side to see a more familiar and trusted face: Ratchet's. Her old medic-bot friend was standing not far from her side with crossed arms. He gave her a nod and a small, reassuring smile. Sari smiled back.

Wheeljack turned from his scientific colleagues and walked up to the large metal table that Sari lay upon. He leaned over the small girl as he reached upward for the head of a long scanning device attached to a flexible metal arm. Sari looked up at the device cautiously.

"Err, this isn't going to hurt is it?" Sari asked uncertainly, glancing at Wheeljack.

"Hurt? Nahh. It'll just tickle a bit," he replied adamantly. Then his optics drifted away for a moment in thought. "Unless it malfunctions..."

Sari bit her lower lip, unsettled.

"Wheeljack, don't scare the young bot," Red Alert scolded mildly, looking back at him from the control panel she was standing at.

"Sorry," Wheeljack quickly mumbled. He pulled the scanning device down and positioned it directly above Sari's head. "And we're ready to go," he announced. He backed away to rejoin Red Alert and Perceptor.

Red Alert looked over to Perceptor. He nodded to her and she pressed a button on the control panel. A thin line of white light emerged from the long scanning device and slowly travelled down Sari's body. She held herself perfectly still. An x-ray-like image of Sari's internal body began to appear on the monitor screen that Perceptor was closely observing. Finally, the thin scanning beam passed over Sari's feet and shut itself off.

"So can I move again now?" Sari asked.

"Yes. Feel free to sit up," Red Alert replied. "We'll just process the results of your scan now and see what it shows us about you."

Ratchet came to stand by Sari as she sat up.

"Hopefully, the scan will reveal some clues as to where you were constructed," he calmly informed Sari.

"And maybe then I'll finally get the full story of how and why I ended up on Earth years ago," she added quietly.

Ratchet's face became sympathetic. He lightly touched Sari's small back with his giant fingertip to offer her some comfort.

"We'll find the answers, kid," he reassured.

Over at the monitor screen, Perceptor silently analysed the results of Sari's scan. Red Alert and Wheeljack came to join him at his sides. For several minutes, all three glared at the screen, exchanging occasional quiet words between themselves.

"Fascinating," Perceptor murmured.

"I don't think I've ever seen a design quite like this," Red Alert commented.

Wheeljack glanced at his colleagues. "Maybe we should run another scan?"

Eventually, the three scientific Autobots turned round to face Sari and Ratchet.

"Sari, how long did you say you've been online?" Red Alert asked slowly.

"As far I know, ten years," Sari replied cautiously.

"That's about seven stellar cycles," Ratchet converted for his fellow Cybertronians.

Red Alert, Wheeljack and Perceptor looked to one another briefly.

"We can't derive any useful information from Sari's scan," Wheeljack informed, regarding Sari with a puzzled frown. "She has no protoform identification code, no details of manufacture and there's no other Cybertronian design in existence like hers as far as we know. She's...a protoform anomaly."

Ratchet glanced down to see distress forming on Sari's face.

"You mean...I might not even be from Cybertron?" she asked in shaky disbelief.

Her small body began to tremble. She looked down at her hands as if she did not recognise them anymore.

"No. We believe you **are** Cybertronian," Red Alert quickly replied.

"You possess a spark. And your parts and components are recognisably Cybertronian," Perceptor explained in his monotonous, heavily computerised voice. "But your intricate internal systems and circuitry are more complex than any we have ever encountered before. There is no record of your protoform make. As far as we can tell, Sari, you are a completely new form of Cybertronian design. There is, and never has been, any other like you in existence. We cannot determine where you may originate from or any other basic information regarding your construction. All that we can say is that you were a protoform design developed enough to incorporate organic elements. You are a unique fusion of Cybertronian technology and human biology now, a protoform within an organic shell."

"So in other words, you can't tell me anything new about myself," Sari sighed disappointedly, her body sagging.

"She's a 'techno-organic' mystery," Wheeljack mused, looking at Sari. "The first and only techno-organic on Cybertron." He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "We should run more scans on her. Do some tests. Find out more about her physiology..."

Sari's eyes widened.

"Whoah, no way!" she suddenly exclaimed, balling her hands into fists. "I'm not some alien specimen for you to examine!"

Red Alert held up her hand in a placating gesture. "Please, don't be alarmed, Sari. We mean you no harm. Wheeljack was merely suggesting that we find out more about you. Your existence and techno-organic nature are mysteries. With more analysis on your systems, we might be able to gain clues on how you came to be."

Sari stood up and turned round toward Ratchet on the metal table. The old medic-bot looked down at her and saw her closing her eyes and quietly exhaling, a heavy expression on her young human face. Ratchet then looked back up at the three science bots and shook his head.

"No. No more scans or tests," he said firmly. He placed his hand on the table and Sari gratefully climbed into his large, protective, open palm. "Thanks for your help anyway, but me and Sari had best get going now." He brought his hand cupping Sari up to his chest. "We'd appreciate it if you kept the results of this examination session confidential."

Perceptor, Red Alert and Wheeljack nodded. Then Ratchet headed for the doors of the infirmary chamber and exited with Sari. When the doors had closed behind them, the three science bots looked to one another, then back at Sari's scan on the monitor screen behind them.

* * *

"So you raced this Nanosec guy into incapacitation. Then how did you dispose of the volatile Destronium and save all of Detroit?"

Hot Shot, a boisterous, young, yellow, blue and red Autobot, waited in eager anticipation for Bumblebee's response to his question. He was sat opposite the little yellow, horned speedster in the waiting area of the infirmary. They were on metal benches facing one another.

Bumblebee leaned back leisurely onto the wall behind him, crossing his arms behind his head to make himself comfortable on.

"Well, then I came up with the brilliant idea to use my thrusters to carry me past the upper atmosphere of Earth," he replied smoothly. "And from there, I threw the Destronium bomb into space. The explosion sent me falling back down to Earth, but with a little help from my teammates, I made a safe landing, though I was totally roasted after that."

"Wow," Hot Shot remarked in wide-eyed awe. "That's intense."

"That's nothing," Bumblebee boasted, waving his hand dismissively. "There was the time when I captured the Decepticon arms-dealer Swindle by trapping him in his vehicle mode."

Hot Shot gaped in amazement. "You caught a Decepticon on your own?"

Bumblebee smiled broadly. "Pretty much."

"You've got some cybertanium, Bumblebee," Hot Shot praised. "Me and my team fought Decepticons on one of the outer space bridges not long ago. Got one of my servos blown off by them." He tapped his right leg with a fist. "And one of them threw a vial of Cosmic Rust at our captain, Rodimus Prime. He's just recovering from the condition now. Those Cons are a brutal bunch. Taking one down takes some real skill and courage."

"Yup. Skill and courage are things me and my team have piles of," Bumblebee proudly declared, his smugness all too apparent. Then he waved his hand in a small display of modesty. "But I can't take all the credit for our successes. It's like our Prime's always saying: we work as a team."

Hot Shot dropped his head into his hands in admiration. "You are **so** lucky to be a part of Optimus Prime's crew. I mean Rodimus is cool and all, but Optimus Prime is THE bot."

"Lucky is right," a rural-accented voice interrupted.

Hot Shot and Bumblebee looked up to see a strong-built, broad-chested red Autobot striding up to them. Bumblebee's optics widened.

"Hey Ironhide," Hot Shot excitedly called to his larger red teammate, "look who I bumped into!" He gestured toward an uncomfortable-looking Bumblebee. "It's Bumblebee! From Optimus Prime's crew!"

Ironhide crossed his thick arms over his chest and glared down at Bumblebee. A humourless smile appeared on his lips.

"Well, if it ain't the 'Bumbler' who messed up at boot camp," he remarked dryly.

Hot Shot blinked in surprise at Ironhide. "You know Bumblebee? That's great! You should have mentioned it before!"

Ironhide grimaced, but said nothing.

Ignoring Hot Shot now, Bumblebee rose to his feet, looking up nervously at Ironhide. A rare expression of guilt had come over his face.

"Ironhide, I made a mistake back then, but it was an honest mistake," he explained imploringly. "Longarm, or should I say Shockwave, played me. I was a pawn in his plans to lead suspicion away from him and lay it onto Wasp. I know I sent an innocent bot to the stockades. And I regret that more than anything. I...I didn't know..."

Bumblebee stopped, lost for more words. He felt like he was shrinking under Ironhide's steel gaze. Hot Shot was watching the two in wordless confusion, not understanding what they were talking about.

"Not me you should be sayin' sorry to, Bumbler," Ironhide stated unsympathetically.

Bumblebee bowed his head. He didn't have the spark to tell his old boot camp classmate of what had become of Wasp in his last encounter with him on Earth, how he had been turned into a techno-organic monstrosity and re-dubbed himself 'Waspinator'.

Ironhide leaned down toward Bumblebee's face, his steel gaze unrelenting and merciless.

"You're lucky alright to have wound up on Optimus Prime's crew," he said with quiet intensity. "Most bots gonna remember you for being a hero now. But ah know what you really are: a bumbling, impulsive, self-absorbed liability. Can only imagine what Optimus Prime must have had to put up with from you."

This suddenly angered Bumblebee and he opened his mouth to retort. But then Ratchet's impatient voice cut into his audios.

"Bumblebee! Time to leave!"

The old medic-bot had appeared in the infirmary waiting area carrying an unhappy-looking Sari in his hand. Bumblebee turned away abruptly from Ironhide and made his way toward Ratchet and Sari. Ironhide followed him with his glare.

For once, the usually talkative little yellow speedster held his mouth shut.


	11. Seven

Once again, thank you, folks, for the reviews and faves! Nice to hear from readers old and new. I'm really pleased to know that a lot of you are getting into this story.

This time, we return to Earth for a short spell to check-in on Professor Isaac Sumdac. And I'm injecting a significant element of the 2007 movie into the TFA universe. We'll see what the result is...

**Seven**

"Professor Sumdac, we'd like to talk to you about Cybertronians."

Professor Isaac Sumdac was looking between two men dressed in navy blue suits and ties standing before his office desk.

"I'm sorry, where did you say you come from?" Professor Sumdac asked.

"We work for a special government agency," one of the suited men, an oriental, answered. "I'm Nelson Wong and my colleague here is Stewart Simmons."

Professor Sumdac glanced at the man next to the one that was speaking. He was a queer-looking man with curly hair and was moving his gaze around Professor Sumdac's office.

"Quite an empire you've built around yourself here, Sumdac," Simmons commented without looking at his addressee. "Sumdac Systems, the world's foremost producer of automatons."

Simmons brought his gaze down upon Sumdac's desk and focused onto a stationary Pocket-Bot that was on display there. He picked up the small, four-legged device and brought it close to his face for inspection.

"Hard to believe sometimes that humans could come up with such sophisticated technology on their own," Simmons remarked as he turned the Pocket-Bot around under his gaze.

Simmons then looked back to Sumdac with a grin that made the professor instinctively uncomfortable.

"You're quite the engineering genius, Sumdac," he said with seemingly exaggerated enthusiasm in his tone. He placed the Pocket-Bot back down on the desk.

Professor Sumdac's brows furrowed slightly and he clasped his hands together on his desk.

"Thank you, Mr. Simmons," Sumdac replied simply.

"You and your daughter have been close contacts of the group of Autobots that resided here in Detroit for over three years," Wong began. "And you have been in close proximity to their conflicts with the Decepticons on a few occasions, is that correct?"

Sumdac shifted impatiently in his chair and sighed.

"If you gentlemen are here for more information on the Autobots and Decepticons, I'm afraid I am unable to entertain you," he said firmly. "I'm quite busy and don't have much time."

"Please hear us out, Professor Sumdac," Wong requested, holding a hand up. "We're not here for information. We're here for your assistance and expertise."

Sumdac studied the two suited men for a few moments. "What do you need me for?"

"Have you ever worked with Cybertronian technology before?" Wong asked.

Sumdac paused uncomfortably.

"A little," he admitted.

Wong and Simmons glanced at each other briefly.

"We have a few things that you may find interesting to look at then, Professor Sumdac," Wong said.

Simmons lifted a black briefcase onto Sumdac's desk and laid it flat. Sumdac and Wong watched in silence as he punched in a security code, unlocked and flipped open the briefcase. Within was a compact laptop computer which Simmons lifted out, placed onto the desk and started up. After tapping a few keys, he spun the computer screen round to face Sumdac.

"Take a look at these images," Simmons instructed.

Sumdac leaned closer to the laptop screen. There were images of complex machinery and circuitry displayed there. Sumdac spent a few moments studying them carefully.

"Where are these from?" he finally asked, his hand to his chin in thought.

"Believe it or not, Professor, you and the citizens of Detroit are not the first humans to have had contact with the Cybertronian species," Simmons replied with an air of authority.

Sumdac looked up at him curiously. "What are you saying?"

"Our agency has been aware of the existence of alien robotic entities for two centuries," Wong informed. "Because we have possessed one since 2017."

Sumdac's eyes widened. "You have a Cybertronian kept somewhere?"

Wong nodded. "An inactive one. It has been our agency's purpose since the discovery of 'E.R.E.-1', 'Extraterrestrial Robotic Entity One', to study and watch for extraterrestrial life. And since the 'dramatic' arrival of the Autobots and Decepticons over three years ago, we have been monitoring the situation here in Detroit closely."

"All those major battles between the Autobots and Decepticons in and around this city in the last couple of years have demonstrated just how dangerous these Cybertronians are," Simmons stated. "Thus far, we've been reliant on your 'heroic' Autobot friends to ward off the Decepticon threat. But we can't expect them to protect us and our planet all the time. After all, they've left Earth now, haven't they? And we're aware that a few Decepticons still remain here in hiding."

"They'll be back," Sumdac responded automatically.

"All the same, we need to be able to defend ourselves against future Cybertronian threats," Simmons persisted. "Our agency is in the process of developing new defensive technology at this moment."

"And that's where you come in, Professor Sumdac," Wong continued. "We'd like your help in advancing our current work. Your engineering expertise and skills along with your close first-hand experiences with the Cybertronians would make you a valuable resource to us."

Sumdac stood speechless for several seconds. His gaze fell down. For years, Isaac Sumdac had kept the head of the Decepticon leader Megatron hidden in his laboratory, believing he was the only human to have found such advanced alien life. Now, if these suited men were to be believed, it turned out he not was the first man to come into contact with a Cybertronian. How much more did this secretive government agency know about Cybertronians? Sumdac was compelled to find out, but he hesitated. It was because of his very curiosity with Megatron's head as a young man that he had unwittingly saved the Autobot's greatest enemy and allowed him to live again today. Many times since Megatron's rebuilding, he regretted ever finding Megatron's head out in his field all those years ago, though his reverse-engineering of Megatron's internal circuitry had been the source of his company's great success. Sumdac had learnt how dangerous it could be to tamper with technology one knew nothing about.

But then there was Sari, his 'daughter', the most precious thing that had appeared in his life. He had known nothing about her, where she came from, what she was, but he loved her dearly. She had turned out to be Cybertronian in origin as well. She was on Cybertron at this very moment, discovering where she came from and, hopefully, what she really was. Sumdac missed her terribly, but he was sure the Autobots would bring her back soon. He could not fathom what lay in Sari's future, what she could develop into in time. But he did not regret her mysterious entry into his life. For Professor Isaac Sumdac, his beloved daughter had been the greatest joy of his life and a mystery worth taking every risk for.

Sumdac's thoughts returned to Wong and Simmons. Could they and their secret government agency be trusted? He had been gullible enough to be deceived by Megatron before.

"What kind of defensive technology are you developing?" he asked. "I do not get involved in technology for military applications."

"Effective defence often requires good offence, Professor," Wong answered calmly. "One of our current projects is looking at the giant Decepticon war machine we recovered from one of the islands in Lake Erie."

"The Lugnut Supreme?" Sumdac uttered in surprise.

"And our study of E.R.E.-1 has been ongoing since its discovery two centuries ago," Simmons added. "That one's been a tough one to crack."

Sumdac turned his head to look out his office windows. "I...need time to consider."

Wong nodded. "Of course." He dug into a hidden pocket inside his blazer jacket and pulled out a small card. "Here's our number when you decide to contact us."

Wong slid the calling card across the desk toward Sumdac. Simmons had packed the compact laptop back into the briefcase. He shut it with a click.

Wong nodded politely. "Please keep the contents of this discussion to yourself, Professor. It is important that we maintain confidentiality as you can imagine."

"We'll hopefully be hearing from you soon, Sumdac," Simmons said with a sliding smile.

The two suited men then promptly turned and exited Sumdac's office through the automatic sliding doors. Professor Sumdac watched them go then looked down at the calling card they had left behind on his desk. Above a phone number, a simple symbol of 'S7' was printed there.


	12. Decepticon Plans

Apologies for the long wait with this update, folks. I'm very busy nowadays with thesis writing.

In this chapter, we have a look at what's been going on in the Decepticon camp. Featuring Strika and Team Chaar, Swindle and too many Starscream clones!

Worked off info. from the Allspark Almanac 2 for this chapter. Two new characters introduced are from the book. And one other toward the end isn't mentioned in the Almanacs (at least I don't recall so), but I just couldn't resist bringing him into the TFA universe!

Anyway, enjoy the read, folks. Don't know when I'll update next. And as always, your faves, alerts and informative reviews are greatly appreciated!

**Decepticon Plans**

"The Shield-Cloaking Two-in-One Generator 500 projects an easy field radius of eight hundred mechanometers, enough to provide complete cover for any of your Thanatos-class ships."

Swindle smiled confidently and patted a large box-shaped device sitting beside him. He was standing within the confines of a less-than-pristine, but serviceable and wide hanger that housed a couple of warships on the Decepticon domain manufacturing planet of Chaar. Flanking either side of him were two new, though familiarly-designed, cone-headed seeker clones. And facing him was his hulking potential customer: the mighty Decepticon War General and commander of Chaar, Strika.

Surrounding Strika were her strike team members: Blackout, Oil Slick, Cyclonus and Spittor. And added to them also were two familiar Starscream clones: the egomaniacal Thundercracker and the cowardly Skywarp. Blackout wore a bored look on his giant face; Oil Slick was rolling a glass vial containing some unknown concoction between his long, sickle-like fingers; Cyclonus stood erect with his arms crossed; Spittor, in robot mode, was dribbling dark brown slime from the corners of his wide mouth; Skywarp was glancing nervously at Thundercracker beside him; and Thundercracker was standing pompously with his chest puffed out and his fists on his hips.

Strika's fierce red gaze shifted down to the box-shaped shield-cloaking generator device at Swindle's side. She scanned it in a seemingly suspicious manner.

"It's an absolute must-have for any Decepticon invading force!" Swindle adamantly exclaimed. "You'll never leave home without it installed in your warship again! And I'm offering it to you at a bargain price!"

Strika looked up sharply at the notorious arms-dealer.

"And the Autobot shuttle?" she questioned brusquely in her thick, distinctive accent.

Swindle waved his hand upwards to a small-sized blue and white vessel parked behind him.

"Spent a little time on the Elite Guard flagship, the Steelhaven, and managed to swipe this compact number from there. So you can be assured this is an up-to-date vessel of theirs. And of course, it's in perfect working order. Guaranteed to fool your Autobot enemies and get you in and out of Cybertron unsuspected!"

A look of disgruntlement passed over Strika's face as she glared up at the Autobot shuttle.

"It will serve our needs," she grunted as she returned her intense red gaze down upon the smaller Swindle.

"Splendid!" Swindle clapped his hands together in glee.

"I hope I don't have to fly in that shuttle," Skywarp whimpered from behind Strika. "It doesn't look well-protected."

"Oh, stop your snivelling, you coward," Thundercracker rebuked unsympathetically. "A useless, inferior Decepticon such as **you** is unfit to fly anywhere!" He laid a hand on his chest and stuck his face up. "It was only through **my** superior brilliance that we even found our way here to this Decepticon stronghold!"

Swindle's attention moved from Strika to the two Starscream clones. "Got a couple of Starscream clones of your own I see," he observed in mild interest. "I believe I met another two of their 'brothers' whilst I was on the Steelhaven. How did you happen by these two?"

Strika cast a brief glance that betrayed annoyance at the two Starscream clones in her company. "We found them drifting in space near our territory on a return from one of the outer-lying space bridges," she muttered.

"Endearing, aren't they?" Swindle remarked unenthusiastically, looking back at the two cone-headed seeker clones flanking his sides. One of them was gorging himself on an energon bar; the other was glaring at his greedy twin. "I had a go dabbling in cloning myself," Swindle admitted. "Had some samples of Starscream's C.N.A. to use." He lifted his hands and indicated the two seeker clones on either side of him. "These two were the result. This here is Dirge. And this is Thrust. Say hello, guys."

The two seeker clones did not seem to notice Swindle talking.

Dirge, a dark blue and olive green clone, chomped down greedily on a bar of energon and held a second one in his other hand. Across from him, Thrust, a dark red and black clone, watched him enviously.

"It's not fair! Why do you always get more than me?" Thrust complained at Dirge.

"They're mine!" Dirge snapped. He tightened his grip around the energon bars and held them further away from Thrust. "I'm not sharing!"

Strika watched them unimpressed.

"Brilliant. More Starscream knock-offs," Oil Slick sarcastically commented from behind Strika.

"Say, I don't suppose I could interest you in another two soldiers for your ranks, hmm?" Swindle suddenly asked hopefully. "Since you're a trusted associate of my number one customer, Megatron, I'll offer these two delightful clones to you for cheap!"

Behind Swindle, Thrust began swiping at Dirge's energon bar snacks. "Give it here!" he demanded.

Swindle rolled his purple optics. "Actually, you know what? You can have them for free. Consider them a bonus with your purchases."

Strika cast a backwards glance at a snobbish Thundercracker and a quivering Skywarp then returned her gaze forward to a gluttonous Dirge and an envious Thrust.

"I don't think...," Strika began, sternly looking down at Swindle. But then Cyclonus approached her from behind and leaned in to her audios.

"They may be of use," he said in a lowered voice. "We can always do with more troops. You could put them under the command of..." He whispered something into Strika's audios. Strika nodded.

"Very well, Swindle. We will take them off you," she agreed.

"Excellent! I'm sure they'll prove useful to you," Swindle assured in an upbeat manner. "Now about payment, I accept most major currencies, but I prefer universal."

"The payment will be transferred into your account within an orbital cycle once we receive your invoice," Strika answered promptly.

Swindle beamed. "Perfect! Then that concludes our dealings."

He looked over at Dirge and Thrust who were eyeing each other hostilely. "Now you guys behave yourselves for your new masters," he humorously instructed. They paid him no heed.

Swindle returned his attention to Strika. "A pleasure doing business with you, Madam Strika," he politely concluded. "Be sure to give my regards to Megatron when you...'pick him up'."

"He will know of your contributions," Strika replied flatly. She then looked over her broad shoulder and issued an order. "Spittor, escort Swindle out."

The dark purple and orange toad-like Decepticon lurched forward next to Swindle. The arms-dealer glanced up at him. A heavy blob of sticky, dark brown slime leaked from Spittor's mouth and splashed down onto Swindle's shoulder plate. He looked at it less than amused.

"Hmm, you know you could do with one of my glandular regulator mods. Interested?" Swindle suggested to the slobbering Decepticon as they exited out the hanger doors together.

"I never like dealing with that unctuous little turbo-rat," Strika grumbled as soon as Swindle had left.

"Strika, Air General Obsidian is here," Cyclonus announced.

Strika turned around. A dark hovering Decepticon, whose lower body streamlined into a single tail instead of legs, approached. Constantly spinning rotor blades on his shoulders held him airborne just above the ground. He took a graceful bow as he stopped before Strika.

"Lady Strika, the Air Predator Attack Squadron are assembled as you requested," he reported in a humble tone.

"Good," Strika acknowledged. "I will need you and your squadron's assistance in the upcoming assault."

"I look forward to working in tandem with you, Lady Strika." As he spoke, Obsidian elegantly crossed an arm over his chest and bowed his head.

"I know I can rely on you, Obsidian," Strika encouragingly complimented.

"Always, my lady."

"And Obsidian..."

"Yes, my lady?"

"I'm assigning two new recruits to your squad." Strika directed her gaze to a squabbling Dirge and Thrust behind her. Obsidian followed her gaze.

"Mine!" Dirge barked at Thrust, clutching his energon bars possessively.

"You always hog everything!" Thrust whined.

Strika looked back at Obsidian nonchalantly. "I trust you will be able to handle them."

Behind Obsidian, an amused look appeared on Oil Slick's face and Thundercracker stifled a laugh.

Obsidian's shoulders sagged. He sighed inaudibly. "Yes, my lady."

Strika then looked up again at the Autobot shuttle she had just acquired. Her fearsome red gaze hardened.

"It will be time to move soon," she said quietly. "Lord Megatron is waiting for us."


	13. Powermaster Pt 1

One RID fic (_Reflection of a Ghost_) and two short Prime fics _(The Drive_ and _After the Cold) _later, I now return with a new TFA update! And it's going to be a two-parter!

Synopsis: Returning back to Cybertron, Optimus and Bulkhead await the arrival of Autobot engineer Wheeljack who is keen to see Optimus Prime...

Note: 'orbital cycle' equates to a day, 'deca-cycle', a month and 'stellar cycle', a year.

**Powermaster - Part 1**

"Megatron's trial is in eight orbital cycles?" Bulkhead repeated with a little surprise.

Optimus Prime nodded.

"That's what Alpha Trion said."

The two were in a waiting area within the Iacon Scientific Research and Development Faculty. Bulkhead was sat on an inadequately sized chair for his wide rear whilst Optimus Prime was stood with his arms crossed.

"What sentence do you think the Council will give him?" Bulkhead asked.

Optimus shook his head.

"I can't say for sure, Bulkhead. But given his known history of war crimes, it will be severe. If Sentinel gets his way, it'll be the death penalty."

"Wow," Bulhead remarked. "That _would_ be severe. But then, I guess Megatron deserves it."

Optimus looked down and frowned deeply.

"Maybe he does."

He then looked back up at Bulkhead.

"So, what did you say Wheeljack wanted to see me for again?" he asked, changing the topic.

Bulkhead shrugged.

"Wouldn't tell me exactly. But he was insistent. That's all I can say, boss-bot."

"There you are!" a voice called.

Optimus and Bulkhead turned their heads to see none other than Wheeljack approaching them.

"And here he comes," Bulkhead mumbled.

The heavily modified, mouthless, white, green and red engineering bot thrust a thick hand out as he came up to Optimus Prime.

"Optimus Prime! Glad you could make it! Wow! What an honour!"

Optimus shook the Autobot engineer's hand as he spoke. It was a strong and firm handshake.

"It's quite the honour meeting you as well, Wheeljack," Optimus replied. "I've heard about your impressive engineering work during the War. And I'm aware of your involvement in the creation of Omega Supreme. It's been a privilege flying in him for the last two stellar cycles. He's served us well."

Optimus thought he saw a sadness enter Wheeljack's expression for a brief moment. But then the engineering bot chuckled.

"Thanks," he replied. "Always nice to be recognised. Yeah, made a lot of crazy stuff back then. But enough about me. We're here about you."

"We are?" Optimus asked, slightly puzzled.

"If you'll follow me, there something special I want to show you."

Wheeljack indicated for Optimus and Bulkhead to follow him as he said this. He led them into an elevator which they took to travel down two levels.

"Ey, err, how's that little techno-organic friend of yours by the way?" Wheeljack inquired as they stood in the elevator.

"Sari?" Optimus clarified.

"Yeah, her," Wheeljack confirmed. "Quite the curiosity. Saw her the other orbital cycle at the Infirmary with Red Alert and Perceptor. She kinda seemed a little upset when she left us. Hope we didn't offend her or anything."

The elevator doors opened and the trio stepped out into a long, bland, but well-lit corridor.

"No, I'm sure you didn't. Sari's...just trying to find answers," Optimus replied.

Optimus and Bulkhead followed Wheeljack along the corridor, passing sealed doors on either side of them.

"Listen, if she ever wants anymore help from us, we're always willing," Wheeljack offered as they walked.

"I'll let her know," Optimus assured with a smile.

"Good, good. Anyway, here we are."

Wheeljack finally came to a stop outside a set of doors. He placed his hand on a scanning pad on the wall beside the doors. After a quick scan, the doors opened to reveal a laboratory. Wheeljack led his company inside. Bulkhead and Optimus noted the cluttered equipment on and around Wheeljack's worktops as they passed through. Stopping at another set of doors within his lab, Wheeljack then turned to face his company.

"What I want to show you is right behind these doors," he teased. "You ready?"

He pushed a button on the wall and the doors slid open.

"Feast your optic sensors on this!"

Within a wide work room, a light switched on above a round platform, revealing the back half of an Earth fire engine. Optimus and Bulkhead looked at it somewhat underwhelmed.

"Ever since the attack on Ultra Magnus, Sentinel and some members of the Elite Guard have been pushing for more defensive and military developments in preparation for combating the threat of Decepticons again," Wheeljack explained. "I've been working on this project for the last three deca-cycles for that purpose."

"You've been constructing the back end of an Earth fire engine?" Bulkhead queried doubtfully, scratching his head.

"Yes!" Wheeljack exclaimed. "But there's more to it."

Wheeljack raised a remote control and pressed a button on it. The back half of the fire engine suddenly began to transform. It split, opened up and extended into several pieces of armour and weaponry: size-boosting servo armour, a pair of shoulder-mounting canons, a large main canon formed from the ladder of the fire engine, and a backpack unit with folded wings extending out of it.

Optimus and Bulkhead gaped at it.

"More than meets the optic sensor, Bulkhead," Wheeljack chided. "I call it the Powermaster suit."

**To be continued...**


	14. Powermaster Pt 2

Many thanks for the reviews and faves, folks! Optimus is about to go 'pow-wah-masu-tah' (I love saynig it with a Japanese pronunciation)! I very much had the Powermaster upgrade designs from the second Allspark Almanac in mind as I wrote this chapter, so if you're wanting an idea of what it looks like, look in the book! Or you can check out a superbly coloured version of "Powermaster Optimus Prime" by darksage78 on deviantart!

Anyway, onwards with part 2!

**Powermaster - Part 2**

"I call it the Powermaster suit," Wheeljack declared, proudly presenting his combat upgrade invention to Optimus Prime and Bulkhead. "It's a combat enhancement upgrade designed to boost an Autobot's size and strength to rival that of a typical Decepticon's. It provides flight capability, increased short and long-range firepower, reinforced armour, power-maximising drivers and other performance-enhancing features. So what do you think?"

Optimus stared uncertainly at the, in his opinion, over the top armaments and excessively sized armour.

"It's, umm, very impressive, Wheeljack," Optimus answered politely. "But why show me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Wheeljack laughed. "I took the liberty of configuring it to your Earth mode specifications, Prime. I want you to have the honour of being the first to test it!"

Optimus' expression froze.

"What?"

"I want you to try it on," Wheeljack reiterated.

Optimus shifted uncomfortably. He suddenly remembered his spark-stopping and painful initial trial runs with Ratchet's rocket boosters and wing upgrades on Earth. The out-of-control flights and the slamming into objects, hard ground and water. He was not eager for a potential repeat of that 'pleasant' experience.

"Erm, not that I don't appreciate it, Wheeljack, but perhaps somebot more qualified and experienced than me...," Optimus began.

"Who's more qualified and experienced than you?" Wheeljack countered. "Trust me, Optimus Prime, you're the perfect candidate."

"Prime, he did go to the trouble of formatting it just for you," Bulkhead whispered into Optimus' audio.

Optimus relented. "Well...I suppose one little test run couldn't hurt."

"Excellent!" Wheeljack exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "Here, try it on."

"Now?" Surprise was evident in Optimus' face.

"Yes, now," Wheeljack enthusiastically pressed.

"But...don't I need to go through some kind of preparation procedure first?" Optimus asked uncertainly.

Wheeljack scoffed. "Strapping bot like you? Nah, you'll be fine! All you got to do is stand still and the suit will attach itself. No biggie."

"Go on, Prime," Bulkhead encouraged. "Give it a go. I mean, what's the worse that could happen?"

Optimus glanced sideways, wishing Bulkhead had not said that.

"Now just to warn you," Wheeljack informed, "you may experience a bit of an odd sensation from the circuitry-linkup to your body systems and the following transfer of energy."

Optimus looked at the Powermaster armour again.

"Just out of curiosity, what's powering this thing?" he asked.

"A mini nucleon power core," Wheeljack answered casually.

Both Optimus' and Bulkhead's optics widened in alarm.

"Aren't those used to power space bridges?" Bulkhead blurted.

"Yeah, but don't worry," Wheeljack cheerily reassured. "You'll be perfectly safe, Prime. The core's shielded by a double layer of cybertanium and you'll be in perfect control of the power output. It ain't gonna blow you up."

Optimus was not entirely convinced, but he tightened his lips and walked forward toward the Powermaster armour. As he got closer to them, he realised just how big the armour components were. They seemed almost too large for him. He glanced back over his shoulder at Wheeljack and Bulkhead. Wheeljack was watching him with eager excitement; Bulkhead was gesturing with his giant hands for him to 'go on'. Optimus sighed quietly and looked ahead again.

Stepping up onto the armour platform, he cautiously turned his back to the armour components and waited. In the next few seconds, the hefty parts of the upgrade armour latched themselves onto him, encasing his body. The backpack unit linked itself tightly onto his back. From it emerged girdle bars with hip guards that fastened around his waist. A pair of broad red and white wings tipped with thrusters at their ends swung out from either side of the backpack. The white shoulder canons flipped forward and clicked securely onto his shoulders. The large silver ladder canon slightly repositioned itself to fit neatly into a space in the backpack. Red shoulder plates emblazoned with the Autobot symbol snapped around the tops of his upper arms. Blue blaster-armed gauntlets wrapped around his lower arms. Magnus-sized blue leg and foot armour enclosed his lower legs. Longer helmet enhancement pieces slid into the sides of his head. And a yellow visor lowered over his optic sensors.

As the linkup process finished, a dizzying surge of energy flowed into Optimus' systems, providing him the necessary power to carry the immense additional weight on his body. He raised a hand to his head to steady it and shut off his optics momentarily as he waited for the sudden spell of dizziness to pass. When he onlined his optics again, he was looking down at his feet and noted his significant increase in height; the ground was definitely further beneath him than before.

"Hah! I knew it!" Wheeljack exclaimed triumphantly. "I knew it'd be a perfect fit for you!"

Optimus dropped his now larger hand from his head and experimented with balling it into a fist and rotating it from side to side.

"Well, boss-bot, how do you feel?" Bulkhead asked.

"Like I'm in an over-sized body-frame," Optimus mildly grumbled, raising both his arms up awkwardly and looking down at himself. His voice had taken on an echoing quality.

"You just need to adjust to it," Wheeljack adamantly assured. "Try something out, ehhh, try out the weapons systems."

"Wheeljack, are you sure...," Optimus hesitantly began.

"Yeah, try out the shoulder canons," Wheeljack eagerly suggested. "See if you can hit that storage box over there with them." He pointed to a large metal box by the wall. "The targeting systems should guide you."

Optimus shrugged his heavy shoulders and took aim at the box with his shoulder canons. They powered up and, before Optimus was ready, suddenly fired two blasts. There was a short and sharp explosive BANG when the two fire blasts struck the wall above the box and blew a small hole through it. Wheeljack, Bulkhead and Optimus stared at the smoking blown hole in the wall in shock.

"Oops, my bad," Optimus mumbled in acute embarrassment.

"Er, no worries," Wheeljack hurriedly reassured, quickly recovering from his shock. "Try something else out. Try the flight capabilities."

"I'm not so sure...," Optimus once more hesitantly began.

"Just start off on low power and see if you can get yourself off the floor," Wheeljack advised.

Optimus glanced backwards at his wings and sighed.

"Right, low power...," he repeated.

On a mental command, the thrusters at the ends of the wings and the rocket boosters behind him from his backpack suddenly activated and flared to life. Before he could react, Optimus was propelled upwards on a blazing stream of jet energy. He shot screaming through the ceiling of Wheeljack's laboratory, leaving a trail of light particles behind him.

"ARRGGHH!" he cried out.

"Prime!" Bulkhead called.

The sounds of Optimus crashing through a couple more ceilings on upper levels followed.

"WHEEELJAAAACCKK!" Optimus could be heard roaring.

Bulkhead quickly glanced to Wheeljack beside him.

"Erm, I better go find him," he hurriedly excused himself.

Bulkhead rushed off to search for his leader. Left alone, Wheeljack looked up at the holes puncturing the ceilings of three levels and tapped his chin.

"Hm, might need to recalibrate those power output settings again," he said to himself thoughtfully.


	15. Out of the Ice

Many thanks to those who have followed, faved and left comments on this fic! I always appreciate the show of support and hearing from readers.

I return now to events on Earth with a story that begins during the Ice Age and which links to the mysterious Sector 7 organisation that I introduced a few chapters back. I hope readers are familiar with the Beast Wars Neo series...

**Out of the Ice**

**Thirty thousand years ago.**

A herd of woolly mammoths made their way across an arctic tundra. Their progress was slow against harsh blizzard conditions and deep snow. Their attention was suddenly drawn upwards when a blaze of explosive light burst across the sky and a bright swirling portal opened in the middle of it with a thunderous boom. Trumpeting sounds of alarm rose from the herd of mammoths.

From the portal of blinding light in the sky, a strange space ship emerged, dark smoke pouring from its damaged hull. It shot down to earth like a falling meteorite and crashed hard into the snow. Seconds later, the bright portal in the sky flashed out of existence. One of the mammoths cautiously approached the smoking object that had dropped from the sky.

It was a small, long and streamlined space ship, wrecked, burning and leaking fuel. Suddenly the cockpit of the ship was thrown open and a large robotic figure, Cybertronian, sluggishly pulled himself out. He fell inelegantly onto the snow and tried to push himself up on his arms. He failed and collapsed back onto the snow. Reaching out with charred metal hands, he instead began to claw himself away from the burning ship, dragging his body across the slushy, melting snow. But before the Cybertronian being had cleared himself safely away from the flaming ship, it exploded spectacularly.

The force of the explosion blew the Cybertronian away a couple of metres. He crashed into the snow near to the observing mammoth, rolled flat onto his back and then was motionless. The mammoth curiously approached the still robotic being and peered down at him.

Descending flakes of snow began to settle on the Cybertronian's prone and heavily damaged metal body. There were severe burns along it. Electrical sparks jumped out from torn armour. Dark brown oil and bright blue energon ran down from his body in small, thin streams onto the white snow, staining it. His gold eyes were flickering on and off, struggling to maintain consciousness.

"No...can't end like this...," he murmured hoarsely.

As if sensing the alien robot's distress, the mammoth reached down to him tentatively with its trunk. It touched his charred metal fingers. The great woolly organic creature with its imposing curved tusks, large ears and long, flexible nose loomed large in the Cybertronian's unsteady vision. He made a mental command and his internal systems activated.

_Scanning organic life-form..._

Without warning, the Cybertronian's body began to alter and reshape itself, growing additional new parts. The mammoth backed away in surprise as it witnessed a miraculous transformation. The Cybertronian jerked uncontrollably and cried out in agonised pain as his damaged and weakened body underwent a violent transformation.

"Urrraaaghhh...ahhh...ahhh!"

Across the Cybertronian's internal monitor flashed:

_Warning: systems failure imminent..._

New organic parts began to enclose the Cybertronian's folding and rearranging body.

His vision began to blur and break up.

"All...spark...help us...all...," he brokenly whispered.

_Systems shutting down..._

His vision went black.

The mammoth stood stunned and uncomprehending. Before it, a second mammoth, an identical twin, an exact replica of itself, now lay in the snow, lifeless.

* * *

**Alaska, 2017.**

A group of men dressed in thick winter gear stood in the snow. Several of them, wielding pickaxes, were hacking into the icy ground. Others were digging into the snow with shovels and tossing piles of it away. Suddenly, one of the men stopped digging and shouted over to another man.

"Mr. Witwicky! Over here! We've found something!"

The addressee, a bearded man with glasses, looked up, put down his pickaxe and made his way over to the caller, leaping over small mounds of piled snow in his path.

"What have you got, Sorenson?" Witwicky asked as he approached his teammate's position.

Sorenson pointed down. Witwicky's bushy eyebrows lifted.

There in the ground, trapped beneath solid ice, was the huge head of an ancient woolly mammoth, long, curved tusks extending out from its face, its trunk curled inwards.

"Incredible...," Witwicky breathed.

* * *

**Hoover Dam, Colorado River, U.S.A., twenty second century, present day.**

It was only upon reaching his destination that Professor Isaac Sumdac had realised he had travelled a great distance simply to reach a worn-looking and old-fashioned building, located near to the historic Hoover Dam. He was standing gazing around an unattractive and dull reception room when he was approached by three suited men, two of whom were familiar to him.

"Professor Sumdac," a moustached man at the head of the trio formally greeted, holding his hand out and shaking hands with Sumdac, "welcome to Sector Seven. I'm Thomas Banachek. And you'll remember my employees Nelson Wong and Stewart Simmons here who visited you at your company tower."

Banachek gestured to the two men standing just behind him on either side. Simmons flashed a strange grin at Sumdac. The professor decided he did not very much like it.

"Please come this way, Professor," Banachek invited.

He indicated with his hand toward the doors of an elevator. Professor Sumdac, a little nervously, joined Banachek at his side and the four men walked towards it. The elevator doors opened as soon as the men stopped before them and the company stepped inside an unusual glass cylinder chamber. The doors closed and the glass-walled elevator began to travel downwards.

Sumdac's mouth fell open when he saw through the glass wall of the moving elevator several levels of hidden government offices, labs, rooms and areas. He was entering deep into a secret government base, he realised, apparently extending underneath the dam. He was gaping in awe at the passing levels and mysterious workers located on each when Banachek's voice interrupted his distracted attention.

"We're very pleased that you agreed to come to us, Professor Sumdac," Banachek stated. "You'll see shortly why we are in need of your expertise."

"You have...quite an impressive operation here," Sumdac commented quietly, not taking his eyes off the incredible sight of the various passing floors of the secret underground government base.

"Yes. For two hundred years, Sector Seven has been investigating all things extraterrestrial in secret," Banachek factually informed. "We monitor the stars, search for evidence, and analyse and learn from any alien findings we make."

The glass elevator finally came to a stop at the very bottom level. Its doors opened and Banachek guided Professor Sumdac out. Wong and Simmons followed close behind them.

"This way," Banachek instructed, indicating down a long, wide and high tunnel that was dimly lit at the sides.

Their footsteps echoed as the company of four made their way down the tunnel. When they reached the end of the tunnel, there was a tall set of security-locked doors. Wong produced a card from an inner pocket and held it up to a scanner pad on the wall.

"Now what you're about to see, Professor Sumdac," Simmons grandly announced, speaking for the first time since Sumdac had arrived, "is top secret. Sector Seven's crowning jewel of discoveries. The reason our organisation began."

The doors opened and Sumdac's eyes were met by a vast hall stretching up to a great height. He walked into the hall with the rest of his company but did not realise when he had come to a stop, for at that point, Sumdac's vision and mind were both filled by an astonishing sight.

"Professor Sumdac, allow us to introduce you to E.R.E.-1," Wong declared. "Found in Alaska in 2017." His hand swept upwards to a gigantic figure towering above them.

Professor Sumdac slowly gasped.

Standing frozen above him in a cryogenic state, surrounded by rotating machines frequently spraying an icy gas through nozzles in a programmed clockwork routine, was a techno-organic Cybertronian giant that bore the long, curved tusks of a mammoth from its shoulders. Its 'mammoth-sized' body, made of red, white, black and blue armour with silver and dull gold highlights, was powerful-looking, strong and heavily-built, and meshed with parts of dark brown woolly hide. Its face, below its dark, inactive eyes, was guarded by a silver battle mask. Briefly, Professor Sumdac thought he saw a subtle resemblance to Optimus Prime in the masked silver face. At the front of the ancient Cybertronian's deep blue helmet, a tall crest rose at the centre of its forehead. Sprouting from the sides of its head, devilish silver horns bent upwards. And at the centre of its broad red chest was a strange gold symbol containing the head of an animal.


	16. He Who Waits

Been juggling between this fic and my Prime ficlets lately, so apologies for the slow updates. Many thanks to everyone who has reviewed, faved and alerted this fic in the past! I appreciate every show of support!

We return to Cybertron with this chapter and finally get round to visiting a major character that you may have been wondering about. And a certain duo from the first live action Transformers movie make their debut!

Note: 'Orbital cycle' is equivalent to a day.

**He Who Waits**

The stasis-cuffed residents of Trypticon Prison watched silently through the screens of their holding cells as two Autobot figures passed them by: Sentinel Prime and a dark Autobot security officer ignored the red optics following them from either side. They walked past the cells occupied by the yellow and white Starscream clones, Blitzwing whose face was stasis-locked onto his cool persona, Lugnut whose mouth was clamped shut, and Shockwave who simply stared unblinking through his single sinister optic.

"Megatron, the feared leader of the Decepticons. Hah! He can't have been all that if a bot as inexperienced as Optimus could catch him," Sentinel scoffed as he proceeded down Trypticon Prison's long corridor. The black Autobot security officer beside him kept his gaze ahead as Sentinel talked on.

"In fact," Sentinel continued, "I'm thinking his whole reputation of terror and tyranny from the orbital cycles of the Great War is highly exaggerated." He chuckled. "I mean if an unqualified crew of space bridge repair bots could take him down, then he can't be all that."

There was a brief silence. Sentinel glanced down at the dark Autobot security officer walking at his side, raising an optic ridge inquisitively.

"Hmm, you're rather quiet, officer, err..."

"Barricade, sir," the black Autobot answered without looking up at Sentinel.

"Yeah, Barricade," Sentinel repeated offhandedly.

"Forgive my quietness, Prime sir. I'm just focused on doing my job properly at all times," Barricade explained in the most formal and disciplined manner, his blue optics still trained ahead.

"Right. Of course," Sentinel acknowledged. "That's what I like to hear, bots doing their jobs right."

Having passed all the regular holding cells now, the two Autobots finally arrived at a set of sealed doors.

"He's in here, sir," Barricade informed.

He entered an access code into a number pad on the wall. The doors slid open. Sentinel stepped through into a dim room.

"Give me a while alone with the prisoner," he said to Barricade. "I shouldn't be long."

Barricade gave his superior a nod and promptly exited, the doors shutting behind him. Sentinel walked deeper into the dim room. At the end of it was a wide prison cell with a constantly pulsating energy field barrier. Within the cell, strapped down to a table, immobilised by stasis shackles and surrounded by the barrels of several small laser guns, was the captive Decepticon leader, Megatron. His optics were dark as he lay stasis-paralysed in his prison. After a moment's pause, Sentinel approached the energy barrier of his cell.

"Well, well, look how the mighty have fallen," he proclaimed. "Comfy, Megatron?"

Sentinel stopped before the energy barrier of the cell, crossing his arms. There was no response or sign from the prisoner within of even noticing his visitor. Sentinel frowned.

"I sure hope not," he continued provokingly. "Your trial is just three orbital cycles away. We can't have you shutting off before then can we?"

He waited again for a response. None came. Megatron's optics did not even activate. He might have been in stasis. But Sentinel was sure that he was aware and alert. He tried another taunt.

"So how does it feel, Megatron? To have been captured by the Autobots? To soon be having your fate decided by the Autobot High Council and Elite Guard?"

Again, Sentinel was met with silence. He was getting impatient now.

"Anything you'd like to say before your time of judgement arrives?" he half-demanded.

Yet another long pause before...

"You like the sound of your own voice, don't you, Autobot," Megatron uttered quietly. Slowly, his bright blood red optics came online, staring straight into Sentinel's blue ones.

Mildly taken by surprise when the Decepticon leader suddenly and calmly spoke and momentarily intimidated by his intense red glare, Sentinel instinctively leaned back away from Megatron. But then he quickly collected his wits again and straightened up, hardening his expression.

"The name is Sentinel Prime!" he barked. "And you think I'm scared of you, Megatron? If an Elite Guard wash-out like Optimus and his space bridge repair crew could defeat you, then you can't be much of a threat anymore. It's obvious your glory days ended with the Great War. Now, you're just a rusting old scrap pile. And you've evaded punishment for your war crimes for far too long. It's high time you paid for your past deeds! And I'll see to it that you do!"

"Spoken like true judge, jury and executioner," Megatron remarked unaffectedly.

The Decepticon leader's gaze on Sentinel was unreadable but eerily persistent. It made the blue and orange Prime uncomfortable. After another tension-filled pause, Megatron inquired with a hint of curiosity:

"You are acquainted with Optimus Prime?"

The question took Sentinel by surprise. His gaze narrowed on the Decepticon leader. He planted his fists on his hips.

"For your information, Decepticon, I'm his superior. Optimus takes orders from me."

A curious, conflicting mixture of humour and dissatisfaction appeared on Megatron's face.

"For once, I sympathise with my enemy," he uttered mockingly at Sentinel.

This annoyed the blue and orange Prime. His teeth grated. Observing the Autobot's immediate displeasure, Megatron threw another barb at his pride, testing his emotional sensitivity to the subject of Optimus Prime.

"Little wonder that Optimus Prime proved unfit for the Autobot Elite Guard," Megatron said with a subtle malicious smile. "It is clear he is of a different...calibre to bots like you."

Sentinel was fuming. One optic twitched with suppressed rage. Oh yes, it was quite visible to Megatron now: this Autobot fool disliked Optimus Prime intensely. A competitive rival of his perhaps? Megatron silently smirked.

"I'd watch what I'm saying if I were you, Megatron," Sentinel warned threateningly. "I am temporary acting Magnus now. And what I say will have a significant impact on the outcome of your trial. You'd do best not to get on my bad side."

"I doubt I was ever in your good favour," Megatron replied with dry humour. "And no sentence can possibly be as unbearable as listening further to your irritating voice, Autobot."

Sentinel snapped. He lunged closer to the energy barrier of Megatron's cell.

"You've just signed your death warrant, Megatron!" he snarled. "I might have been willing to consider granting you some leniency, but you can be certain now that I'll be insisting for your permanent deactivation at the trial!"

Sentinel Prime abruptly turned his back to Megatron and marched to the exit.

"I'm finished here, Barnacle!" he snapped into his arm com-link.

The doors opened and Barricade entered.

"It's Barricade, sir," the security officer corrected.

"Yeah, Barricade, whatever," Sentinel grumbled half-attentively.

Sentinel strode out. Before following his superior, Barricade turned round and looked into Megatron's cell. Megatron stared back at him wordlessly. Barricade raised a hand to his chest and gently tapped it. His chest plates opened up and a tiny rectangular object shot out and fell with a barely audible clatter onto the floor of the prison room. Then Barricade turned and calmly exited the room. The doors shut behind him. Left lying alone in the prison room, the rectangular object then transformed into a small, silver skeletal bot. It jerked its spiky head from side to side, chattering. Then it dashed to and crawled up the nearest wall like a spider, moving swiftly into an inconspicuous corner of the ceiling. From its hiding spot, it studied Megatron's cell with tiny, alert red optics.


	17. Invasion Pt 1

Given that this fic has been spotlighted in this month's TFWe e-magazine on the TFW2005 site (Check it out in the fanfiction forum there!), now seems a good time for an update!

It's been a while since my last update on this fic, but I have not forgotten it! In fact, I have big things in store for it that start with this chapter! For those who have been loyally following this story, I thank you for your patience and continued show of support. My time for fic writing is limited these days, so future updates will likely come much slower than before, but I do still intend to continue this fic.

I would recommend readers to revisit Ariel's bio at the end of chapter 7 ("The Courage of Ariel") again before proceeding with this chapter. In this chapter, a couple of original characters from earlier chapters will be revisited and more new characters are being introduced, most of which are already existing characters in the Animated universe (so you can do a search for them on TFwiki!). Enjoy!

Note: Orbital cycle = approx. a month.

**Invasion**

Within the bustling grounds of the Space Bridge Nexus, Ariel, Moonracer and Flareup stood expectantly before a small Autobot ship. They approached as the craft's door opened and a ramp was lowered to the ground. Down the ramp came another three female Autobots. The first one was of the same body type as Arcee but predominantly blue in colour. Behind her were a red and white fembot medic with spiked antennae rising from the sides of her head and a gold-bodied fembot with purple legs and silver vehicle parts. Ariel waved to them.

"Chromia! Minerva! Roulette!" she called.

Seeing Ariel, Chromia, the blue fembot, beamed and dashed towards her. As soon as she reached her, she threw her arms around the pink fembot, hugging her tightly.

"Ariel! Bot, have I missed you!" she cried happily.

Ariel laughed. "It's good to see you again too, Chromia! Welcome home."

As Minerva and Roulette caught up to Ariel and Chromia, Flareup and Moonracer greeted them. More smiles, hugs and warm words were exchanged.

Ariel looked over Chromia, Roulette and Minerva. "I'm glad to see you all back safe and sound."

Chromia scoffed. "Huh. The only thing we were in danger from was boredom. Would you believe we were assigned to the dullest planet in the Autobot Commonwealth? Not even a blip of activity on our side during the Decepticon uprisings orbital cycles ago! What I wouldn't have given to see a little bit of combat action."

"Be careful what you wish for, Chromia," Ariel warned. "Autobots returned severely damaged during those Decepticon attacks, Team Athenia for one."

"Same old wary Ariel," Chromia remarked, regarding her friend fondly. "Anyway, I don't suppose we have much to worry about from the Decepticons now, what with the news of their leader being captured by, who would have believed it, Optimus Prime."

Ariel's gaze moved away. "There's no room for complacency. With Megatron being held prisoner, his followers could try anything."

"That sounded Prime-like," Chromia teased. "You missed your Elite Guard calling, Ariel."

Ariel's gaze returned to her friend. She shook her head slowly, smiling. "I'm not a fighter anymore, Chromia. Studying with Alpha Trion is my-"

She stopped abruptly. Her smile faded. A look of concentration entered her face as she raised a hand to the side of her head, touching her auditory sensors. Then she looked up to the sky in a puzzled fashion.

"Ariel, what's wrong?" Chromia asked.

"I'm picking up something...," Ariel murmured, scanning the red skies, "an odd transmission...from above."

Moonracer, an aquamarine fembot with large, bright optics, came up beside Ariel and laid a hand on her arm. "Oh Ariel, you're probably just picking up useless stray signals again," she laughed.

"No. Something's not right," Ariel insisted.

The sound of a flight craft approaching caught the attentions of all the fembots and several other Autobots in the Nexus then. Their gazes rose up to see a small Autobot shuttle descending. It stopped in mid-descent, hovering over the Autobot crowds. The red Elite Guard symbol was displayed on its side.

Roulette, the gold and silver fembot, raised an optic ridge curiously at it. "An Elite Guard shuttle?"

Alarm seized Ariel's face. "Move! All of you!" she cried at her friends. She began hastily pushing them away.

"Ariel, what...?" Chromia began.

Suddenly, several small objects dropped down from either side of the shuttle: glass cylinders containing a green liquid.

"Run!" Ariel shouted.

The glass cylinders struck the ground and shattered. Instantly, their aqueous contents were released as a green gas into the air. Nearby Autobots were swiftly engulfed by the thick green clouds. Their bodies stiffened and rapidly turned brown. Paralysed with severe rusting, they fell like rocks. There were screams as the crowds scattered in panic.

Amidst the pandemonium, Ariel and her female friends took refuge behind a wall of metal storage crates. Peering over the tops of the crates, they watched aghast as the deadly green gas claimed Autobot victims.

"Cosmic Rust," Minerva, the red and white fembot medic with spiked antennae, whispered in shock.

Flareup, a red and orange fembot with heels, stared up at the Elite Guard shuttle.

"We're under attack...by the Elite Guard?" she said in astonishment, a Southern American twang in her voice.

Ariel shook her head. "That's not the Elite Guard, Flareup."

The sound of activating engines caused all the fembots to look up again. A purple interstellar jet flew out of the side of the Elite Guard shuttle.

"It's Decepticons," Ariel uttered severely.

The purple jet swooped down like a hawk upon the remaining vulnerable Autobots and opened fire on them. Several were struck down, smoke rising from their bodies as they fell. Then the purple jet transformed in the air into a double blade-wielding robot: Cyclonus. He slammed his twin blades into the ground as he landed, sending forth a great wave of energy that threw up helpless Autobots as it ran underneath their feet.

Turning away from the attack scene, Ariel activated her internal com. "Ariel to Elite Guard Command! I have an emergency!"

She heard only the sound of static from her com.

She hailed again. "Elite Guard Command, please respond!"

Again, only static.

"Slaggit! I can't get through," she fumed at a low volume. "I think communications are being jammed."

"We can't call for help?" Moonracer said with some concern. "Well then we're quite possibly fragged!"

Looking back over the crates, the fembots observed the Elite Guard shuttle landing before a small number of terrified Autobots. They watched as a door on the side of the shuttle slid up and four large figures emerged: Strika, Oil Slick, Spittor and a lean Decepticon with bat-like wings.

"Finally! I was getting cramped in there!" Spittor exclaimed in relief as he leapt out of the shuttle. Dark brown slime oozed from his mouth.

Strika pointed immediately to the group of Autobots standing frozen before them. "Round up these Autobots!"

There was no resistance from the petrified Autobots as the five larger and more formidable Decepticons herded them to a wall. Strika surveyed them dispassionately.

"Prisoners may come in handy," she said calmly. "Mindwipe."

The Decepticon with bat-like wings, composed of purple and dull grey with bronze highlights, stepped before the group of fearful Autobots. He smiled wickedly, revealing vampiric fangs. Then he spread his arms grandly as if to embrace the frightened Autobots. Subtle sonic waves began to emit from his head.

"Look into my optics, Autobots." His Transylvanian-reminiscent voice was smooth and disarming. "You will all obey my command. You will all do my bidding. You are all now slaves to my will. I, Mindwipe, am now your master."

A hypnotic state quickly overcame the group of Autobots.

"Yes, master," they chorused as one to Mindwipe.

Mindwipe smirked evilly. "Eeexcellent."

Wasting no time, Strika, followed by Oil Slick, strode over to the space bridge controls at the centre of the Nexus. She stood to one side, allowing Oil Slick passage to a control panel first. The Decepticon chemical warfare expert knelt down beneath the control console and dug his long claw-like fingers into the corner of a sheet of metal covering. He proceeded to rip it off, exposing intricate wiring and circuitry within. From his shoulder, a tiny six-legged Decepticon with large round 'spectacles' nimbly crawled down and jumped off of Oil Slick's hand into the mess of wiring and circuitry. The tiny Decepticon quickly searched through various wires before finally settling on one.

"Ah ha!" he shrilled in a high-pitched voice. "Zhis one!"

Transforming one of his miniscule two-fingered hands into a pair of scissor-like clippers, the tiny Decepticon snipped and severed his chosen wire.

"Alarm zystems, zhey are disabled!" he declared piercingly in a Germanic accent.

"Good work, Doctor Scalpel," Strika acknowledged.

Scalpel hopped back onto Oil Slick's waiting arm.

"Zhe Doctor always does good vork!" he chattered gleefully.

Oil Slick moved out of his commander's way. From the dis-alarmed control panel, she locked all the doors of the Space Bridge Nexus.

"Seal the doors," she commanded.

Immediately, Spittor and Oil Slick each headed for a set of doors. Spittor spat blobs of sticky slime onto the door lines whilst Oil Slick uncapped tubes of chemical sealant and poured them precisely into the door gaps. Scalpel watched intently from his perch on Oil Slick's shoulder.

After entering more commands on the control panel, Strika looked up at the computer screen in front of her. The face of the Decepticon Air General Obsidian appeared there.

"Obsidian, prepare to transwarp to Cybertron. I'm opening a space bridge to your coordinates now," she informed.

"Yes, m'lady," Obsidian said with a bow of his head. "The Air Predator Attack Squadron is ready to depart."

Above Strika, a glowing blue spherical portal appeared between the spires of one of the space bridges.

"Decepticons, the door to Cybertron is open!" she boomed.

Out of the shimmering blue space bridge portal, a squadron of Decepticon jets emerged in a perfect V-shaped formation. They flew off into the skies of Cybertron, leaving the Space Bridge Nexus behind. Following soon after them, a giant helicopter-like air carrier emerged next from the space bridge portal. It was Blackout.

"Let the invasion begin!" Strika thundered skyward.

From their hiding place behind the storage crates, Ariel and her friends watched the arrival of the Decepticon forces in open-mouthed horror.

**To be continued.**


	18. Invasion Pt 2

Still remember this fic? Seems like it's been a while since last I updated. Not as much time these days for fanfic writing unfortunately. But hopefully the next few chapters will make up for the wait.

I'm planning to make the "Invasion" chapters a 6-parter, kind of. Parts 2 and 3 and maybe the chapters after are to be split due to length. I've got some big events planned and I'm hoping to use a number of new characters!

Note: solar cycle = approx. a day.

**Invasion - Part 2.0**

**Elite Guard Headquarters, Fortress Maximus.**

Depth Charge, chief of the TransTech division of the Cybertron Police Defence Command, was having a bad solar cycle. Previously, a raid on a weapon smuggling operation that he had lead had not gone to plan: a fierce fire fight involving illegal bazookas and grenades had broken out between his TransTech squad and the armed criminals, resulting in significant structural damage to the surrounding area. Depth Charge's officers had managed to apprehend most of the weapon smugglers, but some had escaped in the chaos. Presently, Depth Charge found himself standing before an irate acting Magnus, Sentinel Prime, who was chewing him out for his 'botched' police operation.

"Two demolished warehouses, their fuel stocks blown up and failure to apprehend **all** the criminals! You call yourself a police chief?" Sentinel's face was right in Depth Charge's. "You're lucky there were no civilian casualties! But do you know how much the repairs are going to cost? Not to mention all that lost fuel!"

Depth Charge's gaze dropped sullenly to the floor.

"If there's one thing I can't stand it's incompetence!" Sentinel went on. "This is the last mistake you'll make, Depth Charge." Sentinel thrust a finger at the TransTech police chief. "I'm removing you from command of Transtech CPDC! You're **fired**!"

Depth Charge's shoulders slumped. Standing behind Sentinel, Jazz and the Jet Twins, Jetfire and Jetstorm, flinched.

"Hold up, sir. Don't you think maybe that's a little harsh?" Jazz protested.

Sentinel turned on his cyber-ninja lieutenant. "I don't remember asking for your opinion, Jazz. I am current acting Magnus. And if I think an officer should be fired, then he is!"

Sentinel turned back to a downcast Depth Charge. "Your badge and your guns, now!" he demanded.

Suddenly, the fortress shook violently around them and there was the sound of something hitting the building from outside. The five bots looked up in surprise.

"What is that being?" Jetfire asked.

"I am not knowing, brother," Jetstorm replied.

The fortress shook again and a second sound of it being struck was heard.

"What's happening? Report!" Sentinel barked into his wrist com.

"We're- we're under attack, sir!" Cliffjumper's voice announced. "Hostile fire from outside! It's...Decepticons! Several of them!"

"Decepticons? Don't be ridiculous, Cliffjumper!" Sentinel snapped. "There hasn't been a Decepticon attack on Cybetron since the War!"

The fortress shuddered a third time.

"Er, S.P.?" Jazz intruded. "We better do something fast. Regardless of who it is, we **are** under attack."

"I know that!" Sentinel snapped at his lieutenant. "Cliffjumper, bring up defences and send out a call for reinforcements," he ordered into his com.

"Yes sir. Cliffjumper out." The com line closed.

Sentinel looked back up at Depth Charge expectantly.

"Well? Don't just stand there, bolt brain! Call in police back-up" he barked.

"But you just fired me," Depth Charge coolly reminded, crossing his arms.

"S.P., I think we need him on the job right now, don't you?" Jazz prodded.

Sentinel growled and slapped his face.

"Alright! Alright! You're rehired!"

If Depth Charge could have grinned, he would have. Instead, he tapped the side of his fin-patterned head and sent an order through his commlink.

"This is Depth Charge. I need some heavy back-up at Fortress Maximus."

Depth Charge's solar cycle hadn't turned out so bad after all.

* * *

**Optimus Prime's living quarters.**

"Ratchet, come in. Do you read me? We have an emergency."

Leaning over his personal computer console, Optimus Prime spoke urgently to it.

"I'm here, Prime," came Ratchet's response through the loudspeakers. "What's happening?"

"I just received an Elite Guard distress call," Optimus quickly informed. "The signal was cut before all the details were relayed, but I heard enough to know Fortress Maximus is under attack from Decepticons."

"Decepticons? Attacking Cybertron?" Ratchet said incredulously.

"I can't get through to the fortress," Optimus further informed. "I think there's signal interference. Probably the Decepticons' doing."

"I'm with Arcee right now. We'll head over there right away," Ratchet offered.

"No," Optimus quickly replied. "Fortress Maximus has better defences than anywhere else on Cybertron. The Elite Guard can take care of themselves. I want you and Arcee to go to the infirmary instead and make sure Ultra Magnus is safe. If the Decepticons are here, he's a potential target."

"Understood. And what are you going to do?" Ratchet queried.

"Bulkhead and Bumblebee are on their way to Trypticon Prison. I'm meeting them there."

"Trypticon, of course!" Ratchet exclaimed.

"There's only one reason the Decepticons would attack us now," Optimus stated firmly. "They want their leader back."

"Be careful, Prime."

"And you, Ratchet. Optimus out."

Optimus turned from his computer and started for the exit. But then his gaze shifted to the far wall of his quarters where Wheeljack's Powermaster upgrade suit stood on display. A few minor modifications had been made to the suit following Optimus' less than successful initial test run in it, after which the Autobot inventor had insisted that Optimus keep it and 'have more practice with it'. But Optimus had not dared touch the thing again. Crashing through ceilings and walls at breakneck speed once was enough. But with the need to get to Trypticon Prison now, Optimus realised that he could get there faster if he flew. The Powermaster suit had advanced flight capabilities.

"This is going to offline me," Optimus sighed as he strode over to the Powermaster suit.

Holding his arms out, Optimus turned around and presented his back to the Powermaster gear. The parts responded automatically to Optimus' presence and began attaching to him. They slid over and wrapped around his body, encasing and fortifying him in new armour and armaments.

Moments later, an upgraded Powermaster Optimus Prime, more than doubled in size and height, emerged onto the balcony of his quarters. He looked down at himself uncertainly.

"Okay, here goes nothing," he muttered.

Optimus shut off his optics and hoped for the best. He activated his flight functions. A pair of long, thruster-tipped wings swung out from his sides and his rear rocket boosters flared to life, propelling him into the air at high speed. To Optimus' pleasant surprise, he managed to keep himself steady in the air and had better control of his direction of flight this time. He took off toward Trypticon Prison.

"I think I might finally be getting the hang of this," Optimus said to himself with a small smile.

On the streets of Iacon below, several bots looked up in surprise when a winged red and blue figure streaked over their heads. There were shouts of excitement.

"Was that Optimus Prime?"

"I didn't know he could fly!"

"I didn't know he was so big!"

"I knew he had super powers!"

**To be continued.**


	19. Invasion Pt 2 2

Happy Chinese New Year! The Year of the Dragon begins on 23rd Jan.!

Nice to see folks still remember this fic!

Starfire201 - Always a pleasure to hear from you!

bRamble Girl - Glad my TFA continuation has done the show justice for you!

Wolf - Depth Charge is one of my faves!

E2 - Glad you got a chuckle from the end of my last update!

And now, part 2 of Part 2, featuring the Decepticon Air Attack Squadron, Team Athenia, Barricade and...Padlock?

**Invasion - Part 2.5**

**Outside Trypticon Prison.**

Following their arrival on Cybertron via the Space Bridge, Decepticon Air General Obsidian had successfully ambushed Trypticon Prison. His Air Attack Squadron fliers: Dreadwind, Darkwing, Sky-Byte, Dark Scream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Dirge and Thrust, were circling the prison structure and firing ecstatically at it. The pathetic Autobot security forces on the ground had been taken by surprise. They were trying to muster a resistance now, but it mattered little to Obsidian. He and his Decepticon air squadron were performing their roles perfectly. Everything was going according to plan.

On the grounds of Trypticon, security guards, Autotroopers and available Autobot fighters from nearby were assembling. Amongst the arriving Autobots were Rodimus Prime and the members of Team Athenia: Ironhide, Brawn, Hot Shot and Red Alert.

"Rodimus, listen to me!" Red Alert shouted as both she and her team leader transformed out of vehicle modes. "You were discharged from the Infirmary on the condition that you would not perform active duty for another three deca-cycles! You're still recovering from cosmic rust! You are not fully fit for duty yet!"

"Save it, Red. We've got bigger problems at the moment," Rodimus replied stubbornly. He looked up at the Decepticon fliers laying siege upon Trypticon.

"So what's the plan, boss?" Hot Shot asked.

"Plan?" Rodimus shook his head. "Do whatever you can to defend Trypticon. No Decepticons get in or out."

Brawn shrugged his broad shoulders. "Sounds simple enough."

Rodimus drew his energy bow and began sprinting toward Trypticon. His team followed close by him. Raising his bow, the young flame-decorated Autobot captain fired a round of arrows up at the Decepticon fliers.

* * *

**Inside Trypticon Prison.**

Padlock had been a young Autobot security guard who had only worked at Trypticon Prison for a mere ninety-nine stellar cycles.

Now he lay offline in a pool of his own spilled energon and oil at the feet of his deactivator, a malicious Decepticon double agent who had infiltrated Trypticon Prison posing as an Autobot security officer: Barricade. It had been an exquisite pleasure for the black and white Decepticon double agent to watch the light go out in his unfortunate young Autobot victim's optics when he realised that he and his fellow Autobots had been deceived.

Barricade retracted the bladed wheel weapon that he had plunged into Padlock's spark and stepped over his darkened deactivated body. He came before what Padlock had been guarding: the doors to the most secure holding area in Trypticon. With an access code, the doors opened and Barricade entered.

He strolled past the cells of Trypticon's most feared prisoners: the self-named 'Ramjet' and 'Sunstorm' Starscream clones, Blitzwing, Lugnut and Shockwave. As he came by each cell, he punched in access codes. The barrier screens of each cell lowered. He then unlocked the stasis cuffs on each Decepticon prisoner with a remote key. The cuffs fell to the floor with clangs. When Barricade came to Shockwave last, he regarded the one-eyed Decepticon double agent coldly as he freed him from his stasis cuffs.

"Too bad you let yourself get discovered as Longarm Prime. Even more of a shame you didn't manage to offline Ultra Magnus permanently," Barricade taunted. "Lucky for you Megatron trusts you so much. But don't worry, Shockwave. At least some of us double agents can actually get the job done right."

Shockwave's fury would have been evident had he a face, but instead he settled for clenching his three-fingered hands and narrowing his single red optic.

"Tread carefully with what you say, Barricade," he warned. "I am still higher in Lord Megatron's regard than you."

"We shall see about that," Barricade casually remarked as he walked away from Shockwave.

Barricade approached a final set of doors to an isolated prison chamber. Punching in another code, they opened. Barricade stepped aside. The other freed Decepticons gathered around and peered into the open dark entrance of the chamber expectantly. A small silver skeletal bot with four round red optics in its spiky head hopped out from the open doorway.

"Frenzy free Megatron!" it chattered excitedly. It scurried over to Barricade, crawling up his arm and onto his shoulder.

Then out of the darkness of the prison chamber, Megatron emerged, formidable and imposing.

"Hail Lord Megatron," Barricade declared, crossing an arm over his chest and bowing to his leader. The other Decepicons followed suit and bowed. Barricade reached behind himself and brought forward Megatron's fusion canon. He presented it to the Decepticon leader with both hands.

"I have retrieved your weapon, Lord Megatron," he announced.

Megatron took his fusion canon from his double agent's outstretched hands and reattached it to his right arm.

"You've done well, Barricade," Megatron praised.

Shockwave silently fumed at this.

"Is our escape route ready?" Megatron questioned.

"Yes, Lord Megatron," Barricade answered. "By the time the Autobots realise you are missing, we will be long gone."

**To be continued.**


	20. Invasion Pt 3

The fortress and the prison are hit, the Autobots have been taken by surprise, and Megatron's free! Can things get any worse? And more importantly, can the Autobots do anything about it?

To you dear readers, I present part 3! Featuring Warpath, Sky-Byte and others! Oh, and more from Team Athenia!

**Invasion - Part 3.0**

**Central command hub, inside Elite Guard Headquarters, Fortress Maximus.**

Sentinel Prime knew the Decepticons were disabling their primary cannon, the one he had once ordered to be fired upon Omega Supreme. He knew because he had seen a Decepticon trio, purple and grey with green chests, remarkably similar-looking to one another, and a mysterious dark grey female Decepticon with a half-masked face that moved like a cyber-ninja, in the vid screen before the image had been cut. He had seen the Decepticon trio combine into a tank mode and fire a photon canon at the fortress' primary cannon. And the female Decepticon that moved with the skill of a cyber-ninja had sliced at the camera with a three-pronged handheld weapon just before the video transmission had been cut. Sentinel also knew that a commando group of Decepticons were approaching the fortress because Powerglide, Autobot pilot extraordinaire, currently flying outside the fortress, had reported a sighting of them via a broken commlink transmission.

Sentinel Prime was in a bad situation. And worst of all, he wasn't quite sure what to do.

"Sentinel Prime, sir, communications are down and the Decepticons are tearing the fortress apart! What are your orders?" Cliffjumper prompted from his work station.

If Sentinel Prime could have sweated, he would have been dripping. "The cannon! We need to fire the cannon!"

"The cannon's non-responsive, sir," Jazz reported. "The 'Cons've cut it off."

Slag. But Sentinel didn't say it out loud.

"Well, what about all the automated defences?" he blasted.

"They can't get a good fix, sir," Pyro gloomily informed. "The 'Cons have got in too close to us and they're just blasting them down one by one."

Double slag.

"How did they sneak up on us like this?" Sentinel demanded.

"Sir, Depth Charge's TransTech reinforcements and the Guard bots outside need assist," Jazz quickly informed. "Hang tight. I know where to find it."

Jazz left his station and transformed into vehicle mode, driving speedily out of the command centre.

"Where do you think you're going, Jazz?" Sentinel shouted furiously after him. "Get back here! That's an order!"

But Jazz was already gone.

* * *

**Outside Trypticon Prison.**

"BAM! Bring those 'Cons down!"

Warpath, a veteran of the Great War, found himself now in a situation that he didn't expect to find himself in again: fighting Decepticons on Cybertron. It was like the Great War had never truly ended. He fired a long shot from the canon turret built into his chest at a Decepticon flier passing overhead. The Decepticon flier, a dark blue jet with olive green wings, or more specifically Dirge, manoeuvred narrowly away from Warpath's canon shot, just missing it.

Elsewhere on the ground, Bulkhead and Bumblebee had arrived at Trypticon and entered into the fight as well. As they sped along the battlefield in vehicle modes, they were joined by Rodimus and his team in vehicle modes too.

"Bulkhead and Bumblebee, right?" Rodimus called as he drove up beside Bulkhead. "Optimus Prime's bots?"

Ironhide, Brawn, Hot Shot and Red Alert formed a semi-circular flanking formation behind Bumblebee and Bulkhead.

"Yeah, that's us," Bulkhead shouted back. "And you are?"

"Rodimus Prime. Perhaps me and my team might be of assistance?"

"Can't say no to that," Bulkhead replied.

Beside Bumblebee, Ironhide appeared. Bumblebee jumped a little in his car mode.

"Er, hey Ironhide," he said nervously. "Heh, fancy meeting you again in the middle of a warzone."

"Save it, Bumbler," Ironhide snapped. "Ah don't like yer much, but unlike you, ah don't let down mah comrades."

This stung Bumblebee more than a little, but he said nothing.

"Now wait just a cycle," Bulkhead said, coming at once to Bumblebee's defence, "you weren't exactly a good bot back at boot camp either, Ironhide. If I remember correctly, you used to bully me and Bumblebee too..."

"That ain't the point, Mudfla- I mean, Bulkhead," Ironhide protested.

"Oh? Well then what is?" Bulkhead demanded.

"Guys, I don't know what this is all about," Red Alert interrupted, "but don't you think we have bigger problems right now with Decepticons trying to break into Trypticon and blow us all to the Well of Allsparks?"

"Incoming!" Hot Shot suddenly shouted.

Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Rodimus' team swerved apart as a pair of Decepticons fliers, Dreadwind and Darkwing, came in low and strafed them with machine gun fire.

"Run, pathetic Autobots!" one of the fliers boomed.

It was as the pair flew up and prepared for another pass at the seven Autobots that they themselves were targeted...by Optimus Prime.

He appeared from the skies above the Decepticon pair, taking them by surprise, airborne thanks to his Powermaster upgrade. Through his yellow-tinted visor, his targeting systems locked onto them and he fired his shoulder canons. His shots were accurate, hitting both the 'Cons on their roofs. They took off, realising their attacker had the upper hand from above them.

Several Autobots on the ground looked up to see the winged Optimus Prime soaring toward the Decepticons. Amazement seemed to follow in his wake. Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Rodimus and his team transformed to bot modes.

"Whoah! Is that Optimus Prime?" Hot Shot exclaimed, pointing upward. "He's flying!"

Rodimus was speechless for a moment, but then he gathered himself. "He's not so hot," Rodimus said in an unimpressed manner. But even the young, flame-painted Autobot captain could not completely hide the awe in his optics.

"Nice timing, boss-bot!" Bulkhead commented over his commlink. "And lookin' good in Wheeljack's suit!"

"Stay sharp, Bulkhead," Optimus warned as another Decepticon flier flew into his path.

The Decepticon transformed into bot mode before Optimus. He was a large, brutish-looking, yellow-faced Decepticon, blue and white and sharing a similar body type to Lugnut. His mouth contained jagged, shark-like teeth.

"Beware! By fear and flight, Decepticons strike with thunderous might!" the large, shark-toothed Decepticon declared.

Optimus, now hovering in the air, raised an optic ridge quizzically. "Was that a...rhyme?"

"A haiku actually," the large Decepticon corrected.

Optimus Prime inclined his head to one side slightly. "I didn't think the Decepticons could be poetic."

"Yes, well, I must admit there aren't many like me. And I don't receive much appreciation for my poetry." The large, shark-toothed Decepticon seemed glum as he said this.

"That's...too bad," Optimus said semi-sympathetically. "Y'know Autobots might enjoy listening to you more."

The large Decepticon lit up suddenly. "You really think so?"

Optimus had to wonder if this Decepticon was for real. "Oh, absolutely."

"Sky-Byte! What are you doing down there?" a voice demanded in the large Decepticon's commlink.

"Er, General Obsidian!" Sky-Byte responded in a startled manner. "I was just..."

"You've got Optimus Prime in your sights!" Obsidian barked. "Stop fooling around and take him down!"

"Yes, General Obsidian, sir! Of course! Right away!" Sky-Byte returned his attention to Optimus Prime. "I'm very sorry, Optimus Prime, but I'm afraid I must destroy you now."

Sky-Byte opened his giant pincer hands and lunged at Optimus.

**To be continued.**


	21. Invasion Pt 3 2

Greetings, everyone. I haven't written for a while as I've been going through a bit of a tough time in the past year, but I think I'm slowly coming out of it. I had a very unpleasant experience at the hands of a guy I knew from the TFW2005 website, one of the administrators there who I had met on previous occassions at the Auto Assembly convention. I met up with him last year and received a nasty shock when I became the target of his unwanted advances. The experience has just highlighted to me how women in general need to be careful when interacting with men, espeically when they seem a little too keen on us. There are unfortunately a number of guys in this fandom who don't have much social skill. To other ladies out there, I urge you to never let your guard down when interacting with others, in particular men, especially within fan communities where you are likely to encounter a lot of 'nerds'. You need to keep yourselves safe. You need to know when to tell a guy to stop or when to just leave if he is making you uncomfortable. You need to be prepared to tackle unwelcome behaviour. And as a general rule, don't take chances meeting up with a guy you do not know very well, even if you think he is a friend. If you do, be prepared for anything.

Apologies for that, but I do feel now that this is an important safety issue for women. I don't want others to fall prey to the kind of behaviour I did.

Anyway, putting that aside, to everyone who has shown interest in this fic in the past, I thank you. It has been a pleasure to know my writing has been enjoyed. I can say I'll be finishing these "Invasion" chapters in the forseeable future. After that, I'll have to see.

**Invasion - Part 3.5**

**Iacon.**

"Get out of the way!"

Ratchet horned loudly at several Autobots in vehicular modes ahead of him. He, Arcee and Sari had been caught in a traffic jam on their way to the Infirmary. They were stuck on a crowded road.

Sari, seated within Arcee's vehicle mode, craned her neck around and looked out through Arcee's window at the lines of Autobot cars surrounding them.

"Where did all these bots come from?" she wondered aloud.

"Word's spread of the Decepticon attacks at Fortress Maximus and Trypticon Prison," Arcee explained. "Bots want to get out of Iacon now. It's become dangerous."

"I said move!" Ratchet yelled again at the cars ahead of him.

Sari sighed. "We're never going to get to Ultra Magnus in this jam."

Suddenly Arcee opened the canopy of her car mode. "Step out, Sari."

Sari did as she was told and jumped out onto the road. Arcee transformed to robot mode and walked up to the bots in front of Ratchet that he had been yelling at to move. Ratchet also transformed.

"Excuse me, sirs, but we urgently need to get to the infirmary," Arcee said politely to the bots. "It could be a matter of life and death. Please let us pass."

The bots Arcee addressed transformed to robot modes. They surrounded her in an intimidating manner.

"I don't care if you gotta go save the world, missy!" one of the bots declared. "You'll just have to wait in line like the rest of us! So get back in your place!"

Ratchet took a step forward to come to Arcee's aid. But then to his and the other bots' surprise, Arcee reached behind herself and drew out one of her blue energy swords. With lightning speed, she brought the blade up against the bot's neck. He froze.

"I asked you nicely, now I'm telling you," Arcee uttered dangerously, "let us through, or I'll slice my way through."

The bot backed away rapidly from Arcee. "Y-yes, ma'am," he stuttered, stepping aside. "Please come through."

The other bots followed his example and stepped aside for Arcee. A clear path was formed. Ratchet's mouth fell open.

"Whoah..." Sari said in a low voice from the ground.

Arcee placed her sword back into storage behind herself then turned to Ratchet and Sari. She waved them to come forward. "C'mon, let's go." She transformed into vehicle mode.

Ratchet recovered himself and transformed into vehicle mode too. His side door swung open and Sari climbed into him. He then followed after Arcee.

"Remind me never to make her angry," Ratchet muttered to Sari through his vehicle mode speakers.

Sari nodded vigorously.

"Thank you!" Arcee called as she sped past the bots she had threatened.

They simply nodded to her, their optics tracking her nervously as she and her male companion drove down the road.

* * *

**Outside Fortress Maximus.**

"Reflector and Nightbird have taken down the main fortress cannon!" Mega-Octane declared to his Decepticon commandos. "Decepticons, prepare to merge!"

Nearby, the Decepticon commandos, two ground vehicles and two aircrafts: Ro-Tor, Armorhide, Rollbar and Movor, chorused all at once: "Yes, sir!"

The two ground vehicles, a tank and an off-road vehicle, charged their weapons, preparing to fire at the Autobot TransTech police force nearby. Depth Charge, at the head of the police force, saw this.

"Take cover!" he shouted.

He and others immediately retreated and threw themselves to the ground as the two Decepticons fired simultaneously at them. The incoming blasts shot toward them and exploded on the ground that they had just previously occupied.

Meanwhile, in the air, an Autobot fighter craft, its pilot Powerglide, was entering a gradual downward spiral. Whilst engaged in an aerial dogfight with one of the Decepticon fliers, he had been struck from behind. He was shouting into his radio.

"Maycycle! Maycycle! I'm hit! I'm going down!"

Powerglide's plane plummeted, leaving behind it a trail of smoke. The Autobot pilot prayed for a landing he could walk away from.

The five Decepticon commandos broke away from their ground and air-based fights with the Autobots and gathered together.

"Merge into Ruination!" Mega-Octane roared.

The Decepticon commandos suddenly began reforming and joining together into something very big. Watching in horror a short distance away, Depth Charge and his officers fell silent.

"Oh frag me..." Depth Charge uttered as a giant shadow fell over him.

* * *

**Underneath Trypticon Prison.**

Megatron waited with limited patience as his troops lowered themselves through the hole one by one. Barricade had led them beneath the prison, straight down into underground tunnels.

"We will pass undetected right under the feet of the Autobots whilst they are distracted outside with General Strika's organised attacks," Barricade informed. Frenzy, perched on his shoulder, nodded rapidly in agreement. "She is currently holding the Space Bridge Nexus in readiness for you, Lord Megatron."

At the mention of Strika's name, Lugnut, still above the hole in the prison ground, threw his arms up in exultation, almost knocking Shockwave over at his side.

"Ah, my lady Strika! Spark of my spark!" he cried. "With her superior strategy aiding our escape, our freedom is assured! None, save Lord Megatron, can match her unparalleled intellect and ability! She is an inspiration to all Decepticons! The burning light of my life cycle! The-"

"Lugnut! Stop babbling about your consort's brilliance and get down here!" Megatron snapped irritably from below in the tunnel.

"Yes, my liege! My apologies!" Lugnut said hastily.

The burly Decepticon quickly proceeded to drop himself into the hole. But a problem arose.

"Ahm, master, I appear to be stuck," Lugnut sheepishly announced when he had passed halfway through the hole and become trapped.

Beneath Lugnut, Barricade, Blitzwing, Sunstorm and Ramjet looked up at his hanging legs. Megatron quietly slapped himself and groaned.

"Ohhhh boy," Frenzy moaned from Barricade's shoulder.

Blitzwing's manic face suddenly swung into view. "Ooo! I know how to get him loose!" he declared. "Luggy! Raise your armz like you're dancing! And ve'll all give you a good tug from down here whilst Shocky can push you from up zhere!"

Blitzwing took hold of Lugnut's dangling legs. "Come on, everyone!" he hollered. "All togezher now! Push and pull!"

Ramjet, Sunstorm and Barricade looked at one another and shrugged. Then, following Blitzwing's example, they also took hold of Lugnut's loose legs.

"This gonna be fun," Frenzy remarked humorously, scuttling behind Barricade's head.

Lugnut wiggled slightly in his trapped position. "Erm, my arms are rasied," he announced in subdued embarrassment.

There were grunts and groans as Shockwave pressed down on Lugnut's great shoulders from above and the other Decepticons pulled at Lugnut's legs from below.

Below, Blitzwing's face switched to his angry one. "Pull harder, you protoformlings! You call yourzelves Decepticons?!"

Above: "Lugnut, urrgh, you should consider downsizing slightly!" Shockwave complained as he turned himself around and added his body weight onto his pushing arms.

Then Megatron stepped forward, grabbed Lugnut's foot, and with a mighty yank, brought his large lieutenant crashing down into the tunnel, right on top of Blitzwing. Barricade and the Starscream clones fell backwards in surprise. Shockwave came falling down on top of Lugnut too.

Lugnut picked himself up from the ground quickly, throwing a dazed Shockwave off his back, and dusted himself off before his master. Blitzwing lay flat on the ground beneath him, twitching.

Lugnut kneeled before Megatron. "Thank you, master!"

"Get up, all of you," Megatron said impatiently, ignoring Lugnut. "We've wasted enough time here."

He turned to Barricade who was holding his head and slowly standing up. "Lead the way out."

Barricade composed himself and pointed ahead. "This way." He began to move down the tunnel.

"Big ass!" Frenzy muttered at Lugnut from behind Barricade.

Megatron followed Barricade and Lugnut trailed after his master. The other Decepticons, rubbing themselves painfully, glared at Lugnut and grumbled quietly. Blitzwing took a few wobbly steps forward.

"Now I know what a pancake feelz like!" he said dizzily. "AHAHA! AHAHAHAHA!"

Blitzwing's manic laughter echoed through the tunnels.

**To be continued.**


	22. Invasion Pt 4

Thank you for your kind words and a warm welcome back folks. It's good to hear from some of you again.

Wolf Prime, always happy to hear from you! Thanks for the comforting words and glad you got a good laugh out of the last chapter.

Darth, you know I always appreciate your thoughts!

SupernalGodzilla, glad you remember this fic! And look into the Robots in Disguise series for Ruination.

E2, I'm a RID sentimentalist. Ruination and Sky-Byte were bound to find their way into this fic somehow. As for Arcee's characterization, she's all about 'looks can be deceiving'.

Sixsamchaos, the Aerialbots? Hmm, will have to keep them in mind.

Returning now to Cybertron...

**Invasion - Part 4.0**

**Outside Trypticon Prison.**

Engaging his wing thrusters, Optimus shifted to one side as the haiku-reciting Decepticon Sky-Byte lunged at him in the air. Sky-Byte dove right past him and Optimus fired his grappling hooks. Before Sky-Byte could escape, the cables had wrapped around his legs and pulled them together. The Decepticon poet was caught like a fish on a line. Then with a hard jerk, Optimus pulled Sky-Byte back toward him. Sky-Byte flew right back into Optimus' waiting fist. The powered-up Autobot captain delivered a crushing punch to the Decepticon's face, breaking a couple of his sharp teeth. Then before Sky-Byte could recover, Optimus flung the Decepticon away, releasing him from his cables. A semi-conscious Sky-Byte vanished into the distance.

Optimus flew higher, taking in the scene of the battle from a higher perspective. As he watched the Decepticon fliers around Trypticon, something did not seem right to him: why weren't the Decepticons attempting to break into Trypticon? Optimus had expected them to come for their captured leader. But from what he could see, they were simply flying around the prison in a random pattern and blasting at Autobots on the ground. They didn't appear to be making any effort to penetrate the prison or follow any kind of plan. It was like they weren't trying to get into Trypticon at all, almost like they were...just a big distraction.

Optimus opened his commlink. "Bulkhead, Bumblebee, we need to get into Trypticon now. Something's not right. Get to the west-side wall. I'll cover you from above."

"On our way, boss-bot," Bulkhead responded.

Splitting from Rodimus and his team, Bulkhead and Bumblebee transformed to vehicle modes and began driving toward the prison. Optimus followed close above them.

* * *

**Outside Elite Guard Headquarters, Fortress Maximus.**

Depth Charge cocked his energy disc gun.

"All units, open fire!" he roared.

His orders were followed instantly by a barrage of heavy weapons fire from the rows of TransTech police behind him. They aimed up at the giant Decepticon monstrosity that had formed in front of them from the combining of the five Decepticon commandos.

"Ruination, awakens!" the Decepticon giant boomed. "Ruination will destroy Autobots!"

The combined Decepticon giant, over half the height of an Omega Sentinel, raised its large hand then swiped at the frantically firing TransTech police bots. There were cries and shouts as several were knocked away into the air by the huge hand. Depth Charge and others scattered, still firing their weapons as they ran.

Things were not going well.

"Sentinel Prime's gonna be slagging himself," Depth Charge thought with dry humour.

* * *

**Inside Fortress Maximus, command centre.**

Sentinel Prime was slagging himself.

"WHAT IS THAT THING?!" he shrieked upon sight of the Decepticon giant through the wide windows of the command centre.

"A Decepticon combiner," Cliffjumper answered, reading accessed information from his computer screen. "Experimental prototypes were first used by the 'Cons toward the end the war."

"Sir, it's heading toward us!" Pyro alerted, pointing out the windows at the Decepticon giant that sure enough was beginning to move forward in their direction.

"TARGET ALL AVAILABLE GUNS AT THAT THING!" Sentinel screamed.

An unwelcome thought entered Sentinel's processor: where was Optimus when you needed him?

* * *

**Outside Fortress Maximus.**

The combiner Ruination had incapacitated much of the Autobot police resistance and was now advancing on Fortress Maximus. The fortress's defensive firepower seemed only to scratch the giant combiner, slowing his advance but not stopping it.

Before Ruination could reach the fortress however, a large platform carrier vehicle transporting several passengers appeared nearby, approaching the battle zone. Stood upon its platform runway was Jazz. Surrounding him were other cyber-ninjas.

"Looks like we arrived on scene just in time, brothers," Jazz said.

At the head of the cyber-ninja group, Star Saber and Dai Atlas drew their swords, one long and one Z-shaped.

"Cyber-ninjas, defend the fortress!" Star Saber shouted.

He and Dai Atlas jumped down from the platform carrier vehicle, leading the cyber-ninjas into battle. When all the passengers were off, the platform carrier then transformed into the sumo-sized Autobot Grandus and he too joined his fellow cyber-ninjas. They charged toward Ruination.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Star Saber said, exchanging a look with Dai Atlas.

Dai Atlas nodded. "The bigger they are, the harder they fall."

"Springer," Star Saber called, "keep the combiner busy."

A green bot with jump jet modifications leapt up onto the giant combiner's knee.

"Hey, ugly! Down here!" he called.

Ruination looked down and made a grab for Springer. Assisted by his jump jet boosters, the green cyber-ninja evaded the giant Decepticon's hand and leapt nimbly up his large body. As Ruination was distracted, Star Saber and Dai Atlas ran behind his legs. Then they jumped up at the same time and expertly plunged their blades into the backs of the combiner's knees. Ruination let out an anguished roar as he fell down onto his knees in pain.

* * *

**Trypticon Prison.**

"This is gonna take a while," Bumblebee grumbled as Bulkhead prepared to launch his wrecking ball once more at the steel wall of Trypticon.

Bulkhead's attempts to break through the side wall of the prison had left shallow dents. Abruptly, the sound of jet engines approached from above. Bulkhead and Bumblebee looked up to see Optimus Prime descending. He landed behind them, towering over them in his Powermaster armour.

"Stand aside," he ordered, his voice reverberating.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee moved away as Optimus brought a long and large ladder canon to bear from behind him. It flipped over onto his right shoulder and he brought both his hands up to support it. Aiming it straight at the wall, he fired.

The blast from the canon startled Bulkhead and Bumblebee. It launched with such great speed, force and power that it blew a clean hole through the steel prison wall. Bulkhead and Bumblebee gaped at one another then back at Optimus.

"Find Megatron," Optimus instructed, paying no attention to his troops' shock. "I'll make sure no-one else gets in through the hole whilst you're inside."

Bulkhead and Bumblebee nodded then went through the hole into the prison.

* * *

**Outside Fortress Maximus.**

Jazz and the other cyber-ninjas were preparing to join Star Saber and Dai Atlas in tackling the Decepticon combiner Ruination when several more Decepticons suddenly filled the battlefield: multiple copies of the Reflector triplicates. The cyber-ninjas now found themselves outnumbered.

Jazz readied his laser nunchako weapons. "This is gonna be one crazy party."

With that, he swung the first strike against a Reflector replica. Immediately, the other cyber-ninjas charged in.

Tap-Out, a small, dull green cyber-ninja, punched right through a Reflector that then dissipated. "Hey, these are just hard-light holograms!" he exclaimed.

The cyber-ninjas struck. More Reflectors fell.

**To be continued.**


	23. Invasion Pt 4 2

Starfire201, nice to hear from you again!

Wolf Prime, you always make me smile. :)

Supernal, let's see if your radar picks up this update!

Glad you're all enjoying so far!

**Invasion - Part 4.5**

**The Infirmary.**

Ratchet and Arcee transformed out of vehicle modes as they reached the entrance to the Infirmary. Sari was perched on Ratchet's shoulder.

"Good. Looks like the Decepticons haven't struck this place yet," Ratchet commented.

He and Arcee hurried into the Infirmary, passing through the automatic sliding doors. They made their way down through corridors, heading for Ultra Magnus' sick bay. As they progressed deeper into the Infirmary compound, Ratchet became uneasy. He glanced at the closed doors of repair rooms they passed by, remembering all too vividly how, not so very long ago, Arcee had been a comatose patient in one of these rooms, sealed away for so long...in this dreary place where sick and damaged bots resided...

"Ratchet?"

Ratchet snapped his head toward the voice and saw Sari looking at him in a concerned manner from his shoulder.

"You okay?" the young girl asked.

He saw Arcee looking at him too, then realised they had stopped moving. Arcee came forward and laid a hand on Ratchet's shoulder.

"Now's not the time to dwell on the past," she said gently.

"Sorry," Ratchet said simply. "I'm fine."

Arcee nodded then went ahead of Ratchet, taking the lead. They continued on.

"I have no memory of being here at all, you know," Arcee said comfortingly, glancing back at Ratchet behind her.

"Yes...a blessing, I guess," Ratchet said quietly.

"Here we a-"

Arcee stopped and stared wide-eyed into Ultra Magnus' sick bay. Ratchet came beside her and saw what she had seen: the doors were open and inside the bay were frantic medic-bots scurrying around. Sari activated her scooter jet pack and flew up to get a higher vantage point of the scene.

"I-I don't see Ultra Magnus!" she announced.

"What?" Ratchet and Arcee exclaimed simultaneously.

"He's not on the bed, or repair table or...or whatever you call it!" Sari explained further.

A green female medic-bot with a body type similar to Arcee's exited the bay then and rushed past Arcee and Ratchet. Her name was 'Paradron'.

"Wait!" Arcee called to her. "What happened? Where's Ultra Magnus?"

"We don't know!" Paradron answered frantically. "He walked out of sick bay after news of Decepticon attacks around Iacon reached us! He took the Magnus Hammer and just strode right out! We couldn't stop him! And he didn't say where he was heading!"

Arcee and Ratchet looked at one another in alarm.

* * *

**Outside Fortress Maximus.**

On one of the lower ledges of Fortress Maximus, the female Decepticon known as Nightbird was occupied with disabling the fortress guns one by one when a young white cyber-ninja dropped down to confront her.

"Far enough, Decepticon," the white cyber-ninja said.

Nightbird stopped and watched him intently.

"Name's Drift," the young white cyber-ninja identified. "What's yours?"

Nightbird said nothing. Instead, quick as lightning, she tossed a handful of ninja shuriken stars at Drift. The young cyber-ninja barely missed them.

"Silent, deadly type, eh?" he said with a small smirk.

Drift drew a long, thin sword from behind him. Nightbird activated a beam sabre that emanated a lime green light. The combatants swung at each other. Their blades clashed. They withdrew. They circled one another. This process seemed to repeat itself several more times. Their blades grinded again and again and they manoeuvred swiftly around one another, avoiding or blocking the other's honed blade thrusts and strikes.

"You move like a cyber-ninja," Drift observed. "Where did you learn from?"

Again, Nightbird said nothing. But she then threw something at the ground which erupted into clouds of smoke. The smoke hung thickly in the air and Drift lost sight of her. He looked around frantically. Then a slash across his face caught him by surprise.

"Agh!"

He touched his face and felt a thin cut on his cheek. Then suddenly, two dagger-like weapons were jabbed into shoulder from behind. Drift cried out.

"AGGGHHHH!"

Drift swung his sword around but only struck smoke behind him.

"Normally, I wouldn't hurt a lady, but I'll make an exception for you," he declared.

He stood still and listened for sounds. He waited several moments. Then he heard something: the subtle whistle of a small blade cutting through the air beside him... Drift reacted instantly. He thrust his blade out in the direction of the sound. It pierced its target. There were the sounds of small blades clattering to the ground. Then Nightbird came into view again. Drift saw that he had impaled her through the chest. To his surprise though, she was still active. She grabbed his blade and slowly drew it further into her chest, pulling herself closer to him. When she was close enough, Drift saw through a small gap in her chest that it was dark inside her. She had no spark within her!

"What are you?" he uttered.

Recoiling suddenly, he pulled his arm back and violently withdrew his blade from his opponent. Nightbird collapsed at his feet, finally going offline. Drift gazed down at her, both shocked and sombre.

"She wasn't even alive," he murmured.

Beneath him, the battle between the Autobots and Decepticons raged on, oblivious to the fall of Nightbird. Only Drift pondered her existence.

* * *

**Trypticon Prison.**

"Prime! Come in!" Ratchet shouted through the commlink. "Ultra Magnus is gone! He-"

Optimus' spark skipped a beat. "What?! The Decepticons got to him first?"

"No, no! Not the Decepticons! He left the infirmary on his own!" Ratchet quickly explained.

"He left the infirmary?!" Optimus said incredulously. "But why would he-" Optimus stopped. "Ratchet, you and Arcee have to locate him, fast."

"We're trying, Prime. But he could have gone anywhere. The infirmary staff don't know where he went to either."

"Keep searching, Ratchet. I-" Optimus' commlink beeped. "Ratchet, I have to go. Bulkhead and Bumblebee's calling."

Optimus took his second call, hoping for better news.

He was sorely disappointed.

"Prime! Megatron's gone! And all the other 'Cons too!" Bulkhead reported frantically through the commlink. "Their cells are open and empty!"

It was exactly what Optimus had feared.

"And there's no sign of them exiting the prison," Bumblebee added quickly. "Although there is an offline guard lying on the side here..."

Optimus' gaze dropped to the ground. A realisation hit him.

"Underground," he murmured. Then he spoke louder. "They must have gone underground through the old tunnels. It's the only other way out."

Optimus activated his rocket boosters and took to the air.

"Bulkhead, Bumblebee, hold the fort here! I have to go!" Optimus quickly informed.

"Go? Where?" Bumblebee questioned.

"To the only place that Megatron could be heading for, the only way for him to leave Cybertron quickly: the Space Bridge Nexus."

Optimus raced away from the battle at Trypticon, soaring faster than he had ever before.

**To be continued.**

* * *

A/N: I had the idea of Nightbird being the Decepticon equivalent of a cyber-ninja and so it was only natural to pit her against one. I liked the idea of Drift vs. Nightbird having once seen some brilliant TFA art on deviantart involving them (I think the artist may have been Priscilla Tantramanto? Go look for it!). I wrote a bio for Nightbird too:

**Nightbird bio**: Silent, agile and deadly, Nightbird is a sophisticated Decepticon combat drone built during the Great War to mimic the skills and techniques of the cyber-ninjas. She was the Decepticons' attempt to create their own cyber-ninja. Using recorded battlefield footage of cyber-ninjas in action and a significant amount of insight offered by Lockdown, a former student of Master Yoketron, Nightbird was programmed with a high degree of martial arts knowledge. Due to the complicated nature of her programming though, Nightbird could not be replicated. Her skills make her an excellent saboteur. And despite being without spark and lacking verbal communication ability, she has been known to demonstrate simple, limited intelligence. A sparkless drone with no transforming capabilities she may be, but she's one of a kind.


	24. Invasion Pt 5

Hope you've all had a good Christmas. Here's wishing you a happy New Year!

Sixsamchaos, I'm glad you asked about Ariel!

SupernalGodzilla, glad you enjoyed my use of Nightbird!

Ano, thank you for remembering me! I hope you've been well.

Starfire201, I hope the outcome doesn't disappoint you!

This update's a short one, but it'll be checking in on some characters that you may have been wondering about...

Just a reminder about time units:

Nano-klik = a second

Cycle = an hour

Solar cycle = a day

Stellar cycle = a year

**Invasion - Part 5.0**

**An Iacon road.**

He knew where he had to go. He knew what he had to do. The Decepticons had finally returned to Cybertron again. He would not lie by idly as they harmed innocent Autobot civilians. He was Magnus, and he had a duty to perform.

In his spark, Ultra Magnus had dreaded this solar cycle for a long time, since the end of the Great War. The Decepticons had never truly been defeated, despite what most Autobots thought, just brought to a standstill and delayed by the launching of the Allspark into Space. But now, they were back with a vengeance, the weight of millennia of banishment driving their attack. Ultra Magnus knew, with terrifying certainty, that the course of Cybertron and her inhabitants was about to change. His world, his race, they were were about to be plunged into an uncertain and fearful future. Things would never be the same again.

Ultra Magnus drove to the place where he knew he would find his old enemy. He drove to meet his inevitable fate.

* * *

**The Space Bridge Nexus.**

"Decepticon forces, our leader is en route to escape point. Prepare for retreat in 1.5 cycles. General Strika out."

The burly female Decepticon general shut off her comm-line and turned to her troops: Cyclonus, Oil Slick, Spittor and Mindwipe. Oil Slick remained at the Space Bridge control console, Scalpel, 'the Doctor', perched on his shoulder. Cyclonus, Spittor and Mindwipe stood guard around their crowd of Autobot hostages, still subjugated by Mindwipe's processor-control.

"Everything is going according to plan," Strika announced. Her gaze fell upon the Autobot hostages. "I do not think we will have need of these Autobot prisoners. Once we have secured our master's escape, they can be disposed of."

"Why don't we dispose of a few now?" Cyclonus brought forth his twin blades in anticipation. "Whilst we are waiting to receive our leader."

From their hiding place behind steel storage crates, Ariel, Chromia, Flareup, Moonracer, Minerva and Roulette watched the Decepticons and their Autobot hostages with increasing dismay.

"I don't like the way that purple 'con's pointing his swords at the hostages," Roulette whispered urgently. "I think they could be in danger."

"We oughta do somethin'," Flareup quietly declared.

"Like what?" Minerva criticized. "Six fembots are no match for those Decepticons! Did you see how they just stormed through the Space Bridge, dropped Cosmic Rust on us and rounded up the survivors faster than you can say blur? We'd be slaughtered in nano-kliks if we go up against them!"

"If we don't act, the Autobot hostages are scrap-metal," Ariel stated grimly, her optics not moving from the situation before them, "and the Decepticons will escape with their leader."

The other fembots stared at Ariel in disbelief.

"Megatron?" Chromia said. "You mean they've broken him out of Trypticon?"

Ariel nodded. "Sounds like it, Chromia. I picked up the one called 'General Strika' informing the other Decepticons that their leader was heading for the 'escape point'. It sounded like they were expecting him to arrive here."

The fembots exchanged worried glances.

"We have to rescue the hostages," Ariel said firmly. She turned to look at her friends. "And we need to stop the Decepticons."

There were some looks of uncertainty amongst the fembots.

"Maybe the Elite Guard are on their way now," Moonracer said hopefully, gazing skyward.

Ariel shook her head. "Doubt it, Moonracer. Their hands will be full with the invading Decepticon forces. I don't think they're in a position right now to come and help us here. And with communications down, they're out of contact. I'm afraid we're the only ones in a position to do something now."

"So it's up to us," Chromia said.

The fembots looked over the crates again at the Decepticons and the captive Autobots.

"Well, I was looking for a real battle with real Decepticons," Chromia smirked. "Looks like I'm going to get one after all. I'm with you, Ariel." She held up her arms and a pair of silver blades snapped out from underneath them. She looked at the others expectantly. "So what d'ya say, girls? Are we doing this or what?"

Roulette brought up her right arm and a crossbow weapon snapped open from it. "Heck of a homecoming this is turning out to be," she quipped.

She was followed by Flareup charging up her arm-mounted flamethrowers; Minerva shaking her head and sighing, but then popping out surgical blades from her wrists; Moonracer tensing her whole body and looking ready to take off; and Ariel drawing out an extending metal staff from her back.

"Time to put our Academy training to the test," Ariel said.

**To be continued.**

A/N: In case anyone was wondering, Chromia's arm blades are meant to be a nod to Prime Arcee. Thought it'd be fitting being that both fembots are blue and TFA Chromia is basically a blue version of TFA Arcee's frame!


	25. Invasion Pt 5 2

Welcome to 2013, readers. Here comes another slice of TFA pie! Thanks for the reviews, faves and follows!

**Invasion - Part 5.5**

**The Space Bridge Nexus.**

Spittor's tongue cables had selected an Autobot from the crowd of hostages, a short bot by the name of Hubcap. The frog-like Decepticon was about to ingest Hubcap when he heard a faint whistle in the air, then something long and sharp struck one of his tongue cables: it was an arrow. Spittor dropped Hubcap instantly and recoiled, howling in pain.

Strika, Oil Slick, Cyclonus and Mindwipe reacted instantly, searching for the source of the attack. Strika pinpointed the source to small group of female Autobots standing by a pile of steel storage crates. Three of them were in robot modes, one armed with a crossbow, another with flamethrowers and the third, a blue one, holding a cube of bright pink energon from the storage crates over her head. Another three were in vehicle modes, flanking the three in robot modes. Suddenly, the blue fembot hurled the energon cube in the direction of the Decepticons and the fembot with flamethrowers took aim at it.

"Scatter!" Strika barked just as the plummeting cube was hit by two streams of flames.

The resulting energon explosion threw the Decepticons in all directions. Taking advantage of the distraction, the female Autobots sprang into action. Roulette, Flareup and Chromia joined the others in vehicle modes and all six female Autobots drove into battle.

"Minerva, get a door open and see to the hostages!" Ariel shouted. "We'll handle the Decepticons!"

Minerva parted from the group and the other fembots each sped toward a Decepticon.

"Female Autobots?" Oil Slick said in mild surprise as he got to his feet and saw Chromia in vehicle mode racing toward him. "You've got to be kidding me."

Chromia transformed and slammed into him, pushing him to the ground and pinning him underneath her. "Yes, female Autobots! Hope you don't mind having your afterburner kicked by one, jar-head!" Her arm blades came down on him.

Roulette had transformed and was firing more arrows at Spittor, aiming for his joints. She jumped out of the way when he retaliated by spitting a great blob of slime at her. Moonracer accelerated toward Cyclonus and became a luminous line of speeding light as she zipped right past him, causing him to topple backwards. Mindwipe was forced to duck when Flareup directed a flame stream at him. The top of his tall head did not quite escape scorching though.

Ariel intercepted Strika, transforming in mid-air and bringing her extending staff up into a striking position. She struck Strika's head with enough force and precision to knock it to one side, but the burly Decepticon general recovered quickly and blocked Ariel's second strike attempt. Ariel was forced back and she and Strika paused, eyeing one another carefully.

"You are brave, Autobot," Strika said. The double canons on her back flipped down onto her massive shoulders. "But foolish." The canons fired. Ariel leapt out of the way. "Did you really think you and your pitiful band of fembots stood a chance against the might of the Decepticons? Not only will you fail to hinder us, but you will most certainly perish here as well."

"Then I'll go down making a stand," Ariel replied with more bravery than she felt.

"As you wish," Strika sneered. She fired her canons again.

Arriving at one of the Nexus' sealed sets of doors nearby to the hypnotised hostages, Minerva transformed and began cutting through the slime from Spittor coating the seam with a surgical blade.

Oil Slick's long claws caught Chromia's blade-wielding arm as it swung at him. Chromia gasped as she was thrown onto the ground.

Oil Slick removed a vial containing a green liquid from his waist. "Have a little acid drink, darling." He tossed it at her.

Instantly, Chromia's entire body was enveloped by a copper-coloured plating in much the same style as Ironhide's silver body plating. The vial smashed against her and green acid spilt down, but Chromia remained unaffected. She smiled as Oil Slick's optics widened in surprise. "There's a reason I'm called 'Chromia' y'know."

Somewhere behind Chromia, Moonracer, a luminous speeding blur, was being pursued and fired at by an airborne Cyclonus in jet mode. She was weaving in and out of the purple flyer's laser fire.

Roulette was still occupied with Spittor when she saw Flareup in trouble nearby: Mindwipe was hovering in the air above her and placing her under his hypnotic control. Roulette had to do something fast. Spittor suddenly frog-jumped toward Roulette. He opened his giant mouth and his multiple tongue cables made a grab for her. Rolling away from him, Roulette brought her crossbow arm up and took aim at his head. She fired. Her arrow pierced one of Spittor's optics. He roared in pain and began thrashing wildly. Roulette turned back to Flareup. She was paralysed before Mindwipe as he glided down to her, his fangs exposed and his tapering fingers outstretched. Roulette brought her crossbow up at him.

"Hey, creepbot!" she called.

Mindwipe turned in the air toward her and was suddenly shot dead centre in the forehead by an arrow. He cried out in anguish and clutched at his punctured forehead with both hands.

Suddenly, Flareup blinked, shook her head and groaned. The Autobot hostages who had also been hypnotised before followed suit. Mindwipe's control had been broken. Autobots began looking around in confusion and fear.

"This way!" Minerva called, indicating to the set of doors she had managed to open.

The crowd began pouring out of the Nexus grounds. Minerva was overseeing the escape of the hostages when suddenly her body hitched and she collapsed to the ground in stasis lock. Perched on her upper back was Scalpel, 'the Doctor'. His tiny scissor hands opened and closed over a couple of wires he had cut at the base of Minerva's neck.

"Zhe operation vas a success!" the tiny six-legged Decepticon cackled gleefully.

Gripping her staff tightly, Ariel used it to launch herself off the ground. She vaulted over Strika and landed behind her. The staff extended and Ariel dropped into a crouch as she swung it at Strika's thick legs. Strika's feet were taken out from under her and she hit the ground.

"You'll pay for that, Autobot," she threatened venomously.

Out of the corner of her optic, Ariel spotted Minerva lying prone on the ground. Not far away, Roulette was joining up with Flareup.

"Roulette, Flareup!" Ariel called. "Get Minerva out of here!"

Roulette and Flareup nodded and ran over to Minerva. Together, they lifted her up and made their way out through the open doors with the last of the escaping Autobots.

A sudden powerful blast struck Ariel from behind and threw her forward at Strika's feet then. Slowly and painfully, she pushed herself up on her hands and looked behind to see what had hit her. Her optics widened and her mouth fell open.

"Megatron..." she uttered.

The supreme leader of the Decepticons stood before her, his gigantic arm canon pointing at her. Flanking him were Lugnut, Blitzwing, Shockwave and Barricade. And emerging last from a hole in the ground behind them were the Starscream clones Sunstorm and Ramjet.

Moonracer and Chromia caught sight of the Decepticon leader too and froze. A blast from Shockwave's arm canon downed Chromia and Blitzwing's ice guns froze Moonracer's legs to the ground.

"Lord Megatron," Strika addressed with a bow. "We have been waiting for you."

"You have done well, my loyal general," Megatron acknowledged with a nod. "Now recall our forces. We must be leaving Cybertron."

Strika opened her comm-line. "All Decepticons, our objective is achieved! Cease attacks and return to the Space Bridge Nexus at once!"

* * *

**Trypticon Prison.**

Team Athenia, along with Bulkhead and Bumblebee, had taken up position beside one of Trypticon's walls and were launching counter-strikes at the Decepticon fliers passing overhead. Rodimus, Hot Shot and Bumblebee were firing energy arrows, flames and electric blasts upwards to little avail. Ironhide, encased head to toe in silver alloy, was shielding his comrades from Decepticon laser fire.

"This is gettin' us nowhere!" he said aloud.

Then abruptly, the members of the Decepticon Air Attack Squadron ceased their aerial attacks and changed their flight direction. They flew away from Trypticon.

"What are they doing?" Hot Shot questioned in a puzzled manner.

"It looks like...retreating?" Rodimus replied, equally puzzled.

* * *

**Elite Guard Headquarters, Fortress Maximus.**

Sentinel Prime in the fortress and the cyber-ninjas outside of it were taken by surprise when a huge air carrier suddenly materialised in the sky over their heads. Blackout, who had been waiting in the clouds over the battleground protected by a cloaking shield, now revealed himself to the combatants on the ground. The Decepticon combiner Ruination separated into his five individual Decepticon components and the army of Reflector replicas shrunk down to the original three Reflector bots. Blackout transformed and landed with ground-shattering impact amidst the Autobot forces, discharging a wave of seismic energy from his feet that knocked all Autobots within the vicinity down. The Omega-sized Decepticon then transformed back into air carrier mode and opened his doors for the Decepticons making their way to him. With his passengers onboard, he lifted up into the air and took off in the direction of the Space Bridge Nexus.

* * *

**The Space Bridge Nexus.**

Lugnut dropped down on one knee before Strika and took her hand in his large pincers. "My lady consort, I would have waited a thousand stellar cycles to gaze upon your beauty once more!"

"Oh Lugnut, stop it," Strika chuckled. "You're embarrassing me."

Shockwave, Blitzwing and Barricade rolled their optics at this affectionate display. Sunstorm and Ramjet were stifling their laughter.

Megatron strode up beside Ariel who was still on the ground. She backed away from him instinctively. He bent down to get a closer look at her, his face approaching hers. Ariel turned her head away.

"Now what should I do with you, my dear," he said in a voice that sent chills down her.

The sound of a large vehicle suddenly caught everyone's attention then. Megatron looked up. His followers turned their heads. An eight-wheeled, heavy duty, blue and white truck emerged from the open entranceway and barrelled toward them. Ariel, Chromia and Moonracer gaped. The impressive truck came to a stop a short distance from Megatron and transformed into the Autobot Elite Guard commander, Ultra Magnus, complete with the Magnus Hammer in his grip. The Decepticons brought up their various weapons and directed them at the Autobot commander. Megatron raised a hand to his followers and they lowered their weapons. Silently, the two opposing leaders watched one another.

**To be continued.**

* * *

A/N: I always wanted to see Strika and Lugnut and Megatron and Ultra Magnus meet, so I'm glad to finally bring them together in this chapter. Had fun with the various powers and abilities of the fembots too. I decided to make Moonracer a speedster like Blur, playing on her name, tho' i do recall her claiming to be the 'best sharpshooter in the the universe' in the G1 'toon. Roulette's the marksbot here tho' what with the crossbow. I just couldn't help putting a bit of Prime Arcee into Chromia with the blades and tough-as-nails attitude. Gave her 'chrome' body armour too ala Ironhide to explain her name. Minerva's like a junior version of Red Alert with surgical blades too. Flareup likes playing with fire obviously. And the idea for Ariel's extendable staff came from Optimus' extendable battle axe.

Next up, Ultra Magnus vs. Megatron!


	26. Invasion Pt 6

**Invasion - Part 6.0**

**The Space Bridge Nexus.**

The Autobot Elite Guard commander and the Decepticon supreme leader regarded one another silently. Around them were the Decepticon leader's close followers: Lugnut, Blitzwing, Shockwave, Barricade, Sunstorm, Ramjet, Strika, Cyclonus, Oil Slick, Scalpel, Spittor and Mindwipe, and three incapacitated female Autobots: Ariel, Chromia and Moonracer. Though Ultra Magnus' attention was focused primarily on Megatron, he became aware of his followers behind him, in particular Shockwave, the Decepticon double-agent that had fooled all the Autobots and nearly deactivated him permanently. Ultra Magnus could still remember the moment when he had witnessed the dropping of his Longarm Prime disguise, when he raised his canon to fire at him... And standing next to Shockwave, Ultra Magnus recognised another face: Barricade, a security officer from Trypticon Prison. There had been another Decepticon agent within the Autobot ranks, Ultra Magnus realised grimly. Barricade was uttering something to Shockwave now.

"Just had to leave him functioning didn't you," Barricade sneered quietly at Shockwave, looking from Ultra Magnus to his fellow Decepticon double-agent.

Shockwave glared back at him. "I'd like to see you do better," he hissed back.

Pushing the double traitors out of mind, Ultra Magnus brought his full attention onto Megatron. "I knew I'd find you here, Megatron," he finally said. "How would you escape Cybertron without a Space Bridge?"

"It doesn't take a genius to have figured that out," Megatron replied in an unimpressed manner.

There was a tension-filled pause.

"Is this not an ironic coincidence, Ultra Magnus?" Megatron said with a dark smile. "That we should meet once again in this place, the same place that we last crossed one another, long, long ago..."

* * *

**Millions of stellar cycles ago.**

The Space Bridge Nexus was a battlefield. Rubble lay everywhere; laser fire flew; explosions rocked the grounds; jets flew overhead. A blue and white Omega Sentinel in robot mode crashed to the ground with earth-shattering impact.

"Sigma Supreme!" a young Ultra Magnus cried out as he watched the gigantic Autobot topple.

The young Autobot commander looked in shock and horror upon the brutally damaged body of Sigma Supreme. The giant Omega Sentinel that he had been bonded to lay lifeless on the ground amongst the ruins, bearing the most terrible marks of battle.

"Sigma..." Ultra Magnus uttered as he began to make his way over to the fallen giant.

A laser blast struck him suddenly from the side, sending sliding across the ground. He looked up to see a dark and ominous figure approaching him, lowering a long arm canon: Megatron.

"Your Omega Sentinel has fallen, Ultra Magnus," the Decepticon leader declared. He drew his double swords from behind. "But do not fear. You will soon join him, as will all resisting Autobots."

Ultra Magnus got back on his feet and with a mighty roar, swung his crackling hammer at Megatron. Megatron's swords flew up. There was a thunderous clash of weapons.

* * *

**The present.**

"I will stop you, Megatron," Ultra Magnus said determinedly. "No matter the cost."

Megatron reached behind himself and drew his twin swords. "If you were able to stop me, Ultra Magnus," he scoffed, "you would have done so already!"

Without warning, Megatron brought his swords up and charged at his old foe. Ultra Magnus barely managed to react in time as Megatron's swords descended on him. He brought the handle of his hammer up just in time to block Megatron's double strike. The vibrations of the clash resonated across the grounds of the Space Bridge Nexus.

* * *

**Over Iacon.**

As he soared over Iacon in the Powermaster armour, jumbled thoughts raced through Optimus Prime's mind: why had Ultra Magnus left the Infirmary? It did not seem like the Autobot Elite Guard commander to just suddenly take off without informing anyone of where he was going. There had to be a good reason. Where had he had gone to? And Megatron, had he already reached the Space Bridge Nexus? Was he already too late to stop him? **Would** he be able to stop him even given the chance? Optimus fought to control his rising dread as his worry for Ultra Magnus and his fear of Megatron fought for dominancy within him.

Unbidden, memories of the conflict on Earth and of Prowl surfaced in Optimus' mind. He feared the dawn of a reignited war between Autobots and Decepticons; he feared the losses from such a war. Dimly, he remembered the solar cycles of a not so distant youth when the Great War had been nothing more than a historical fascination for him, when he had used to pour over archival records of battles and the heroes who fought in them. As a young Autobot cadet then captain, he imagined what it was like to fight in those great battles of old. Then the unexpected discovery of the Allspark changed his life, all of his crew's lives. They were thrown into combat; they became real soldiers fighting real battles with the Decepticons. Quickly, Optimus had come to realise that the reality of fighting a war was very different from imagining it. It was terrifying...

_Megatron rises from the roof of the tower like The Fallen incarnate, his red optics burning as he surveys allies and enemies alike with the same cold dispassion._

it was painful...

_Lying here on the ground, my body cracked, broken, I feel pain of the worst kind as my systems shut down: the pain of dying._

it was unforgiving...

_"I know how easily you forget your friends."_

it was haunting...

_Prowl lingers there, on the periphery of my consciousness. I see him when I shut off my optics. The peacefulness of his face tears into my spark._

And now, here on Cybertron, the war was continuing. The grim realisation struck Optimus. Had Earth only been the beginning of it all?

Pushing his troubling memories and thoughts away, Optimus brought his concentration back to his destination: the Space Bridge Nexus. He would get there; he would find Megatron; he would bring him back. The Decepticon warlord would not be allowed to escape, to restart another Great War. Megatron had to be stopped, no matter the cost. Optimus silently prayed that he would not be too late to catch the Decepticon leader. And he prayed that Ultra Magnus was alright, wherever he was.

Unknown to Optimus, he was being watched. The Decepticon Air Attack Squadron from Trypticon Prison approached from above him. At the head of the squadron, Air General Obsidian spoke into his comm-link: "General Strika, I have Optimus Prime in sight."

**To be continued.**

* * *

A/N: FYI, the flashback is set during the Battle for Iacon at the end of the Great War.


	27. Invasion Pt 6 2

Thanks to those who have been following! Just to inform you readers, the "Invasion" saga will close with part 7 which is to be split into a couple of installments as previous chapters have been. I've also got a few new Prime fics in store to post up in coming weeks, so look out for those!

**Invasion - Part 6.5**

**The Space Bridge Nexus.**

Ultra Magnus was thrown to the ground when Megatron grabbed hold of one of his antennae and pulled him down hard. He hit the ground face-first.

Strika's attention was removed from the leaders' duel when her comm-link beeped. With some annoyance, she answered the incoming call.

"General Strika, I have Optimus Prime in sight," Obsidian's voice reported. "He appears to be heading for the Space Bridge Nexus. Should I terminate him?"

Strika was about to respond to Obsidian when Megatron, who had overheard, stopped her. "No," he said sharply. "Let Optimus Prime come." He looked down at Ultra Magnus as the Autobot commander slowly tried to pick himself up. A wicked smile grew on his lips. "I want him to see this."

Strika looked at Megatron in surprise, but quickly relayed his request to Obsidian. "Negative, Obsidian. Do not engage Optimus Prime. Megatron commands it."

Ultra Magnus finally stood back up then and raised his hammer in his hands. In a relaxed manner, Megatron raised his swords again.

* * *

**Iacon Infirmary.**

"Hurry up, Ratchet!" Sari called as she leapt into the seat of Arcee's vehicle mode. "Bumblebee and Bulkhead said Optimus might need help! He could be in trouble right now!"

"I know! I know! I'm moving as fast as I can!" Ratchet snapped as he ran out through the infirmary entrance doors, almost tripping over himself. He joined Arcee and transformed into his emergency vehicle mode.

"Where to?" Arcee asked quickly.

"The Space Bridge Nexus," Ratchet replied.

The two Autobots drove off.

* * *

**Trypticon Prison.**

"We gotta go check on our boss-bot," Bulkhead said hurriedly. He transformed into vehicle mode before Rodimus Prime and his team. "Catch up with you and your bots later maybe, Rodimus."

Ironhide crossed his arms. "Try not to get yourself into anymore trouble, Bumbler," he snorted at Bumblebee.

Bumblebee threw the large red Autobot a hard glare before transforming into vehicle mode beside Bulkhead. Together, Bulkhead and Bumblebee sped away from Trypticon.

* * *

**The Space Bridge Nexus.**

The sky over the Nexus grew dark and clouds amassed into a circular formation. A crackle of lightning speared out of the dark clouds down toward the ground where Ultra Magnus stood with his hammer. Thrusting his great hammer forward, the Autobot commander directed the path of the summoned lightning toward his opponent. Megatron crossed his swords in front of himself as the lightning strike darted toward him. It struck the centre of his crossed blades, leaving a charred mark on them.

"Is that the best you can do now, Ultra Magnus?" Megatron taunted. "Strike me with lightning?"

Ultra Magnus charged at Megatron, bringing his hammer up for an attack, but Megatron was ready with his swords. The Decepticon leader swiped one sword up in an arc just as the hammer swung down on him. At the point of contact, Megatron's sword sliced cleanly through the hammer's handle. Shock washed over Ultra Magnus' face as he watched his signature weapon snap in two. The head of the hammer separated from its handle and flew off, spinning in the air and landing with a resonant clang some distance away. Paralyzed with shock, Ultra Magnus did not react in time when Megatron flew at him with his other sword. The sword came down on his shoulder, penetrating the thick armour. The Autobot commander let out a scream of pain. His sliced arm dropped to the ground beside him with a clank. Oil spilled from the severed joint. Then a sword slash to his abdominal area caused Ultra Magnus to buckle over. He dropped to his knees. Standing over him, Megatron brought the tip of his sword under Ultra Magnus' chin.

"Your time has come, Ultra Magnus," Megatron said severely. "You will meet your end not with a bang, but a whimper."

The sound of thrusters from above caused everyone in the Space Bridge Nexus to suddenly look up then. A flying red and blue figure appeared in the sky, approaching fast. A devilish smile broke out on Megatron face.

"Optimus Prime," he uttered.

**To be concluded.**


	28. Invasion Pt 7

Many thanks to my reviewers. It's always nice for a writer to know that his/her work is appreciated. Thank you to Sixsamchaos, SupernalGodzilla and Wolf Prime for being frequent reviewers. And to Fastern, I'm glad to hear you're enjoying the story. I wanted to put in cameo appearances from several other characters to add to the scale of this "Invasion" saga. Sorry if these appearances have been too brief for you.

And now, an end to the suspense! I present the penultimate part of "Invasion"!

**Invasion - Part 7.0**

From his aerial vantage point, Optimus Prime looked down into the grounds of the Space Bridge Nexus. His optics rapidly took in the scene of several bots, most of them of Decepticon sizing and height. Then suddenly he spotted the unmistakeable form of Megatron, along with someone else, a familiar bot... Optimus' optics widened. No. It couldn't be. Ultra Magnus? Optimus sped downward toward the ground and landed heavily before Megatron who watched him as he did. His thruster-tipped Powermaster wings folded down behind him. Through his yellow visor, his optics fixed immediately on the sight of a disarmed Ultra Magnus kneeling helplessly before Megatron, a sword at his throat. For a long moment, no words were spoken. Megatron simply watched Optimus expressionlessly.

Then finally:

"Welcome, Optimus Prime," Megatron greeted in a genteel manner. "Your timing is impeccable. You have arrived just in time to witness a most historic moment." Megatron's blade moved slightly at Ultra Magnus' throat.

Optimus' optics darted from Ultra Magnus to Megatron. "Megatron, he's not the one that humiliated you," he said quickly. "He's not the one that took you prisoner and brought you before Cybertron's populace in stasis cuffs. I am. Let him go."

Megatron's face hardened.

"Yes, you have humiliated me, Optimus Prime," the Decepticon leader uttered darkly. "You have been an un-eradicable nuisance ever since we first fought aboard your ship. You have been a persistent thorn in my side, defied me at every turn. You, a seemingly unworthy Autobot captain, have contradicted me in every way possible."

Megatron's red optics narrowed at Optimus.

"And for that reason, you must be honoured."

Optimus blinked. "What?"

"Don't pretend the glory of challenging the Decepticon supreme leader never entered your processor," Megatron said sharply. "In thwarting me over and over, you have now earned the privilege of recognition by Autobots and Decepticons alike."

As Megatron spoke to Optimus, he seemed to almost forget about Ultra Magnus who was still on his knees, though Megatron's sword did not move from his neck. Optimus threw a worried glance at his commanding superior. Megatron noticed this and seemed irritated.

"What do you owe him, Optimus Prime?" Megatron snapped suddenly, glaring down at Ultra Magnus. "Did he not discharge you from the Elite Guard and assign you to lowly repair work unbefitting of you? Did he not consign you beneath that ridiculous excuse for a current acting Magnus, Sentinel Prime? Has he not held you down for far too long?"

If Optimus' mouth had not been covered by his mask, it would have fallen open. He was lost for words. How did Megatron know all this?

"Your pompous acting Magnus, Sentinel Prime, was good enough to tell me all about you, Optimus," Megatron informed, as if he had heard Optimus' thoughts. "To think that he should succeed after Ultra Magnus...it would be laughable if it wasn't so pathetic." He said this distastefully. "I guess it goes just goes to show how much Autobot standards have fallen."

The sounds of approaching aircraft made everyone in the Nexus look up then. Overhead, the returning Decepticon forces from Fortress Maximus and Trypticon Prison were arriving: the Air Attack Squadron led by Obsidian and Blackout in air carrier mode with his passengers. They all came to land around the confrontation scene between Megatron and Optimus Prime, joining Megatron's close followers and Strika's team. The three female Autobots: Ariel, Chromia and Moonracer, watched the collected Decepticon army nervously.

Megatron slid one of his swords back onto his back then returned his attention to Optimus with a wicked smile. "Now we have a proper audience...to witness the deactivation of Ultra Magnus!"

Optimus' optics widened when Megatron reached down and gripped Ultra Magnus by the neck, hoisting him up into the air with one arm. He drew back the single sword he was still holding in the other hand.

Optimus shot one of his hands out. "Megatron! Wait!"

Paying no attention to Optimus, Megatron aimed the tip of his sword at Ultra Magnus' chest.

"MEGATRON!" Optimus cried.

Ultra Magnus glanced over at the young Prime sadly. "Optimus Prime," he uttered weakly, "I'm sorry..."

The Decepticon leader's blade plunged into Ultra Magnus' chest with a sickening crunch of metal. From the spectators, Ariel, Chromia and Moonracer gasped in shock. With a mighty push, the sword went through the Autobot commander's spark and emerged out through his back, impaling him. Energon ran down the blade. Megatron held Ultra Magnus suspended in the air for several moments as his optics shut down and his body lost colour, turning dark. Then with a sudden pull, he removed the length of his blade from Ultra Magnus' body, dropping the deactivated Autobot commander to the ground in a heap.

**To be concluded.**


	29. Invasion Pt 7 2

Whew! "Invasion" finally comes to a close with this concluding part! Many thanks again to everyone who has been following. I've appreciated reviews.

**Invasion - Part 7.5**

Optimus Prime was robbed of voice. It couldn't be. Ultra Magnus was...deactivated. Megatron had offlined him so easily, so quickly...just like that. Something terrible rose from within Optimus, an emotion he had experienced on Earth when he had fought Megatron right after Prowl's deactivated body had been brought up before him: rage. Optimus' back-mounted flight boosters suddenly flared to life and he rocketed forward straight toward Megatron. With a roar, he crashed into the Decepticon leader and pushed him all the way to a wall, slamming him violently into it. Then he began pummelling into Megatron's face with punch after punch, channelling all his rage into each powerful hit, denting Megatron's face.

"MURDERER!" Optimus bellowed, his voice a thunderous decibel.

The other Decepticons had begun to move forward to aid their leader when, to their and Optimus' surprise and shock, Megatron began to laugh through his cracked face. It was a chilling, maniacal laughter.

"Yes, Optimus Prime!" he cried. "That's what I want! I want to see you suffer! I want you to suffer so that you may rise stronger than before! I want you to become a worthy adversary! I want you to give me a real challenge!"

Optimus looked at the Decepticon leader in disbelief for a moment. Then his optics filled with hatred. "You're mad! You're insane, Megatron! You don't deserve to function!"

Megatron spread his arms apart to Optimus. "So finish me off then, Optimus Prime," he said calmly.

Optimus looked like he wanted to, desperately so. He was barely holding himself back. One shaking hand was poised ready to tear into Megatron.

"If you had finished me off before when you had the chance," Megatron taunted, "Ultra Magnus would still be online. Perhaps now you are willing to do what you should have done on Earth."

Optimus suddenly flung Megatron away from him in disgust. Megatron hit the ground. Optimus glared at him hatefully.

"No. I'm not like you, Megatron."

Megatron turned himself onto his back to look up at Optimus.

"We are more alike than you realize, Optimus Prime. I underestimated you before, but now I have come to see that you are more than what you appear. You possess the potential for greatness as I. And in order to be great, you must be ruthless. You must be willing to make sacrifices. For without sacrifice, there is no victory. Do you understand me, Optimus Prime?"

Optimus looked at Megatron stunned. For a long moment, they watched one another wordlessly, each waiting for the other to make a move.

Then Megatron said: "If you are still too weak to do what is necessary, then I will make it easier for you."

Suddenly, Megatron kicked out and swept Optimus' legs out from under him. Optimus fell down on his side. Megatron was on his feet in an instant and, activating his feet boosters, he flew over to Ariel's position. Ariel gasped sharply as the Decepticon leader seized hold of her neck and lifted her off the ground. He then dragged her up into the air with him.

"NO!" Optimus cried.

Megatron came to hover in the air before a Space Bridge. "Activate the Space Bridge!" he ordered.

On the ground, Strika activated the Space Bridge from a control console. A blue portal opened between the spires of the Space Bridge structure.

"DECEPTICONS! TRANSFORM AND RISE UP!" Megatron bellowed.

The Decepticon forces transformed and took to the air. They were reminiscent of a swarm as they flew into the Space Bridge portal, the Air Attack Squadron led by Obsidian leading the escape charge. Non-flight-capable Decepticons were air-lifted by the flight-capable ones. Cyclonus picked up Oil Slick along with Scalpel riding on his shoulder; Mindwipe carried Spittor, both still nursing their arrow wounds inflicted by Roulette; Barricade hitched a ride with the Starscream clone Ramjet; Shockwave was taken by Blitzwing; and Lugnut scooped up Strika. One after another, they all passed through the Space Bridge portal until only Megatron remained with his female hostage.

"I will give you a choice, Optimus Prime," Megatron announced, holding Ariel out at arm's length in the air, "save this female Autobot, or pursue me through the Space Bridge!"

Ariel wriggled in Megatron's grip. "Optimus, forget me!" she managed to gasp. "Don't let him escape!"

Megatron opened his hand. Ariel descended, screaming. Optimus watched in horror as a nightmare from his past replayed itself before his very optics. He saw Elita-1 plummeting into the fire again... No! Not again! Not again!

Optimus' wings snapped out and his flight boosters and wing thrusters roared to life. He tore upwards toward Ariel's free-falling form. His internal fuel pumps thundered in his audios. Time seemed to slow as he closed the gap between himself and Ariel. He reached out for her with both arms...

THUNK! She landed in his cradle. Optimus brought her into his chest instinctively.

Above him, Megatron rocketed to the Space Bridge portal, glancing back down at Optimus Prime. "Until next we meet, Optimus Prime." And then he disappeared into the portal.

Optimus lowered himself to the ground and landed softly. He knelt down on one knee to let Ariel slide out of his arms and back onto her feet. Looking away from him, she took a moment to recompose herself. Then she turned around.

Without warning, she slapped Optimus hard across the face. Optimus' head swung to one side.

"Why did you save me?" Ariel yelled furiously. "I told you to go after Megatron! I wasn't important!"

Optimus did not respond. He did not move. His head hung low and his optics had darkened. Ariel's anger dissipated as she observed him. He looked like he was about to collapse. Suddenly, it dawned on her that Optimus was burdened by the weight of two failures at that moment: he had failed to save Ultra Magus and he had failed to stop Megatron.

Ariel's features softened. She stepped closer to Optimus and reached up for his face, placing a hand tentatively against the side of his mask.

"I'm sorry, Optimus," she said quietly.

She drew him down into her arms. He offered no resistance.

"It's alright," she whispered, stroking the back of his head. "Everything's going to be alright."

At that moment, Ratchet, Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee arrived through the Nexus' open entranceway in vehicle modes. They came to a screeching stop and Arcee's vehicle mode canopy swung open to allow Sari to jump out. The bots transformed into their robot modes and stood speechless at the sight before them: a desolate Optimus Prime was being held by a pink and white fembot and near to him, Ultra Magnus lay deactivated on the ground.

**End of Invasion.**

A/N: Gonna take a break from the TFA universe for now. Next week, I'll be posting up a new TFP fic!


End file.
